The Little Fish
by NikkylovesBD
Summary: This is the sequel to Castles in the Sand. It takes off from the beginning of season 4. The gang is going to college and soon realize whats its like to be the little fish in a much bigger pond. The O8 will be there plus some extras. B/D & B/K centered.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Fish**

_So here is the beginning of the Castles sequel. It takes place after season 3, the start of season 4. The gang has 1 week until school starts. Brenda and Dylan are returning from their summer Europe trip together but are due in New York by the following week. I hope you enjoy this one as much as Castles. The Little Fish is one of my favorite season 4 episodes, for the obvious reasons. But I thought it fit well because since the gang is starting out in college they are the little fish in a much bigger pond. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 Hello and Goodbye Part 1**

"Bren, we aren't going the right way, I am telling you, it's this way." Dylan pointed to the opposite direction they were heading.

"The book says we are going the right way, I was just here last summer and Donna and I went this way." Brenda looked closely at the map. "I think." she looked up at him and smiled.

"We have been walking your way for 2 hours already; maybe we should try something different." Dylan said with a smile.

"You know" Brenda squinted her eyes and stopped. "You better stop making fun of me or else." Brenda moved in closer to him.

"Oooh or else what?" Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him. He looked down at her seductively giving her the look and biting his lip gently.

"Come on." Brenda leaned in and gave him a fast peck and pulled him along.

"Ok Bren, why don't we just go straight and see where that takes us. You won't go my way; we have tried your way, what will it hurt?"

Brenda sighed playfully, "Fine" Brenda shut the book the map was in and laced her fingers with his.

"Can you believe next week we have to leave and go home. Then a week later we will be on our way to New York."

"I know. This summer has gone by so fast."

"You sick of me yet?"

"Surprisingly no." Dylan crinkled his nose as Brenda shot him a look.

"Your funny, has anyone ever told you, you are the funniest guy ever."

"You know this is ridiculous, why the hell do they make Balzac's house so hard to find? Why don't we go back to the hotel, take a bath, relax, order some room service and enjoy each other." Dylan lifted his eyebrows and gave her a tight smile.

Brenda looked ahead and Dylan wasn't sure if she heard him or was ignoring him, "Bren?"

"HAHA looks like we were both wrong, Tada." Brenda reached out giving Dylan a wide smile. "Va là monsieur McKay, I give you Balzac's House." Brenda giggled proudly.

"Finally…there isn't much to it once you're here huh?"

Brenda shrugged, "Nope, I guess the fun is finding it. You hungry?"

"I could eat." Dylan said as he looked around for a nearby café. "Come on babe, there is one a block or so down we passed."

Brenda and Dylan approached a small outdoor café and went inside and sat down. "I had fun today." Dylan said with a smile.

"Me too, actually I have had fun everyday. Thank you so much for bringing me with you. I loved Paris but being here with you is definitely a lot better. I mean Donna was a great travel partner but she just was not as sexy as you."

Dylan laughed, "Well what can I say…and there isn't anyone else I would have rather been here with."

Brenda smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Their summer in Europe had been amazing. They visited England, France, Italy, Greece and Spain. Sometimes they would spend the whole day together, laughing, cuddling and kissing and then other times they would go off on their own and give each other some space to just walk around and sight see. Dylan would spend his afternoons sometimes just reading and drinking coffee, Brenda would join him for breakfast and then go off and visit museums, shop, or just sit by herself and take it all in. The trip had made her fall even more in love with Dylan and she never thought it was possible.

"What do you want to do tonight Bren? You want to go to that art museum you read about?"

Brenda shook her head, "Nah, why don't we stay in, we can go back to the hotel, take a bath, relax, order some room service and enjoy each other." Brenda raised her eyebrows.

"So you did hear me?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Brenda leaned in closing her eyes as she kissed him.

Dylan smiled mid kiss, "Why don't we get out of here, lâche obtenir nu."

Brenda giggled as she shook her head, "One of these days you're going to say something like that when we get home and someone will speak French."

"What? It's not like I am saying anything bad or inappropriate."

"Whatever Dylan, you just said let's go and get naked."

"You know your French as gotten prefect; I can't put anything past you anymore."

Brenda looked at Dylan proudly, she had thought she knew French perfectly but Dylan knew a lot more of the conversational French. But after weeks of listening to him and almost talking fluently all the time she was a pro. Dylan ordered two coffees and some pastries. They talked, ate and enjoyed each other's company, later retiring back to their hotel.

**

"Hey babe, I want to show you something." Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her in so her head rested against his chest. Dylan led her to a near by park.

"What is this place?" Brenda looked around; when she had come with Donna they hadn't ventured this far into the garden.

"This is the center of the Jehan Rictus garden."

"What's that?" Brenda pointed straight ahead looking at a tiled wall with what looked like things written in different languages.

"Well this is what I wanted to show you, this is Le Mur des je t'aime. Having collected the phrase "I love you" in over three hundred languages, the artist Frédéric Baron, wanted to display these messages of love on a wall. So believe it not this is actually I love you in 311 languages."

Brenda smiled looking up at Dylan. It was so crazy to her that even after all these years Dylan was still the most romantic guy she had ever met. "Wow, that's amazing, it's beautiful."

"I had a feeling you would like it. I love you Bren."

"I love you too baby." Brenda said sweetly.

"I know we are leaving tomorrow so I wanted to give you something."

Brenda looked at him confused, "Give me something, why?"

"Well I just wanted you to know how special you are to me and how much fun I had on this trip. I will never forget it as long as I live." Dylan handed her a little black box.

"Dylan you need to stop doing this kind of stuff, stop spending money on me." Brenda opened up the box and smiled. "Oh Dylan it's beautiful." Brenda lifted an incredible silver bracelet out of the box.

"Read the inscription inside."

Brenda looked inside and read the engraving, "Mon Eté d'Ame - soeur de 93." Brenda tried to understand it. "I understand summer of 93 but what's Mon Eté d'Ame mean?"

Dylan took the bracelet and hooked the clasp together putting it on her wrist. "It means my soul mate." Dylan looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

Their lips connected in a passionate and intense kiss. All the tourists and noise around them disappeared. To Brenda and Dylan, they were the only ones there.

**

Brandon finished packing his bag as his phone rang.

"Hello." Brandon sounded rushed.

"Hey baby, are you busy?" Kelly said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Too busy for you, never, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know what time Dylan and Brenda got in."

"You know I don't know, my mom and dad are out and I promised Steve I would pick him up on our way to the beach. Hopefully my parents will tell them to stop by the beach house if they aren't too tired."

"Are you ready? I can pick you up on the way."

"Yep all packed, I am so excited you invited me to stay the week with you and Steve at the beach house. It will be nice to hang out with everyone before school starts. Has anyone ever told you guys you live a charmed life, being able to have a beach house for a week for free."

"Well you know there is a perk for being Steve's friend once in a while." Brandon laughed, "I will see you in 20."

Brandon hung up and grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. He made his way into the kitchen grabbing a pen and paper to write his parents a note. Just as he was almost done, Cindy and Jim walked through the back door.

"Oh hey, I was just writing you a note."

"Off to party it up for the week down in Malibu?" Jim said with a smile.

"Yep, I am heading there now but what time are you picking Brenda and Dylan up?"

"They get in at six o'clock." Cindy said putting the grocery bags on the counter.

"Well if it's cool with you guys let them know where we are, I know everybody would love to see them. Especially Kelly, I think she missed her more than she thought she would."

"Aw that's sweet we will tell them, I am sure Brenda will go if she isn't too jet lagged. She has a lot of unpacking and packing to do considering she leaves for New York in a week."

"I know I can't believe as soon as we get her back she is leaving again." Jim looked down sadly.

"Now dad, Brenda is a big girl, I think its time to cut the umbilical cord, huh," Brandon wrapped his arm around his father and gave him a smile.

"Weren't you leaving?" Jim said jokingly.

"Yep, Bye, give Brenda a kiss for me." Brandon left closing the back door.

"Now if we could get him to move out." Jim let out a laugh.

"Oh Jim stop." Cindy said playfully hitting him in the chest.

Jim continued to laugh, "Well it's true we have one kid that can't wait to get the hell out of here and the other may actually live here until he's 25." Both Jim and Cindy laughed, as the headed upstairs to get ready to go to the airport.

**

"Steve, we have driven up and down this street like 20 times already." Brandon said annoyed.

"Let me see the map." Kelly said reaching her hand to the back seat.

"God will you guys relax, you guys are becoming more and more alike the longer you go out. The address is 514 Ocean Front." Steve said looking down at the small post it note containing the address.

"Steve, 512 is there this is 514." Brandon pointed at an empty lot.

"It can't be, I am telling you my mom wrote down 514. Her producer friend told us we could use it this week as a graduation present."

"Sure Steve." Kelly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Steve why are so full of crap sometimes?"

"You know, Kelly, if your going to stay in _my_ beach house for this week you better stop being such a bitch and more festive." Steve glared at her from the back seat.

"Ok ok stop you two, Steve knock it off, stop being a jerk. Let me see the paper." Brandon grabbed it from his hand

"Bran, god she started it."

Kelly laughed, knowing Brandon would always take her side. Kelly and Steve were close friends but had spent entirely too much time together this summer because Brandon and Kelly were always together. Steve hung out with them as a third wheel for pretty much the whole summer.

Brandon looked at the post it closely, "Steve, you are so blind, that's a 7 not a 4, its 517 not 514." Brandon tossed the post it and kept driving. "514 isn't even on the right side of the street." Kelly laughed at Steve.

"A 7? Who crosses their 7's?" Steve said looking down at the post it.

Kelly still was laughing, "A lot of people."

The two pulled up to a gorgeous beach front home in Malibu. They grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"This is more like it." Steve said tossing his bags down and opening the sliding glass doors. The doors led to a huge deck, equipped with an outdoor bar, tables and chairs, a pig pong table and right on the beach.

"Wow, Steve this is awesome." Kelly said joining him on the deck.

"Now who's full of crap, Steve Sanders delivers sometimes."

Kelly playfully bumped her shoulder into him, "Ok you deliver this time, I was wrong."

Brandon joined the two on the deck, wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist from the back. "So now what? Want to go swimming? Go for a walk?" Brandon said rubbing his lips against Kelly's neck.

"Nope my good friends, It's time to have a party." Steve smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Hope you liked it. This is a 2 parter. I am excited to start this story; I hope you guys are too. Please review, it's the only reason I keep writing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Hello and Goodbye part II**

"Come on Jim, they are going to be waiting for us." Cindy said to Jim to try and get him to walk faster through the terminal.

"Its fine their plane just landed, it's going to take them 20 minutes to get off the plane anyway."

"See." Cindy pointed to the crowd of people already off the plane. She almost couldn't contain her excitement to see her daughter. "I don't see anyone else getting off, Honey do see them?"

Jim glanced around at the crowds of people. The flight was obviously packed because you could barely move toward the terminal. As the crowd parted he finally saw them. He saw Brenda's arms wrapped tightly around Dylan's neck, Dylan's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They were in a heavy lip lock and Dylan's hand resting semi inappropriately on Brenda's butt. "Yeah there they are." Jim rolled his eyes. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he allowed Cindy to talk him into letting her go. "Why is it they always have their hands all over each other? She is going to get herself in trouble."

"Oh stop, they are sweet together." Cindy smiled. "Come on" she interlocked arms with her husband and pulled him over to where they were standing.

Jim coughed causing the love birds to break apart.

"Mom…..Dad, hi I missed you." Brenda smiled big as she wrapped her arms around both her parent's neck giving them a tight hug.

"We missed you too sweetie." Jim said, even the public displays of affection he had to see with them, couldn't hide his happiness to see her. The reunited family broke apart as Brenda backed away and stood close to Dylan.

"Hi Dylan." Cindy said sweetly, she leaned in and gave him a motherly hug.

Dylan looked at Jim and gave him a nod, holding out his hand. "Sir"

Jim hesitated and smiled, "Hey Dylan." Jim met his hand in a hand shake.

They began to walk towards the baggage claim. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh my God mom, the whole trip was amazing. We went to France, Italy, England, Greece and Spain. I have never had so much fun in my entire life."

"Honey when are you going to take me on a romantic trip to Europe?" Cindy smiled eying her husband.

"Yeah dad, you guys should go. You deserve sometime away just the two of you; it really is one of the most romantic places you could go together."

"Well that does sound fun but some people have to work Brenda, its not all fairy tales."

Jim had a weird tone in his voice that made Brenda look up at Dylan and shrug. Brenda squeezed Dylan's hand as to tell Dylan to ignore him and Dylan knew exactly what it meant. After waiting for 45 minutes to get their bags they were on their way heading home. As Jim drove home he kept glancing through his rear view mirror and catching a glimpse of the young couple in the back seat. He saw Dylan making eyes with his daughter and Brenda feeding it right back. Part of him had really hoped that this trip and the fact they were constantly together might cause some friction but by the looks of it, it looked like it did the opposite. Jim liked Dylan it wasn't that he didn't approve of him but he also was well aware that the longer they were together, the more nervous he became of Brenda and Dylan coming to them one day with plans to marry. He kind of figured that it just may happen but at 18 years old he was hoping both of them had that far in the back of their minds if not at all.

"Here we are." Jim pulled into the driveway shifting the car in park.

"Oh yeah, your brother, Steve and Kelly are staying down in Malibu for the week. He wanted me to let you and Dylan know to come by, that the gang missed you and would love to see you." Cindy said as she got out of the car.

"Wow Malibu? How did they swing that?" Brenda said curiously.

"Oh you know Steve, some producer friend of his mothers." Jim chimed in.

"Cool." Dylan threw his bag in the back of his Porsche and went to help Brenda carry in hers.

"Want to stay for dinner Dylan, I made lasagna." Cindy said as they closed the door behind them.

"I am sure Dylan wants to get home honey, he has been away from his house for 6 weeks." Jim said coldly.

"No, I am ok, that actually sounds good." He smiled at Cindy, "Bren, want your bags upstairs?"

"Ah yeah." Brenda said casually as she led the way up to her bedroom.

Jim sighed as he met with Cindy in the kitchen, "You had to invite him to dinner."

"What is your problem, you have been acting funny since we saw them." Cindy said confused.

"They just spent the entire summer together, I think they can use the time apart."

"Oh please, Jim don't be silly. Besides, I decided to make lasagna because I knew he loved it."

Jim responded by rolling his eyes.

**

"Want to go the beach after dinner?" Brenda said as she threw her carry-on on her bed.

"Sure. Even though I would much rather be alone with you."

"Oh come on, it will be fun, seeing everyone, I really missed Brandon."

Dylan smiled, "Ok, why is it so hard to say no to you?"

Brenda shrugged playfully, "I don't know. I have that effect on people." Brenda sat down on her bed.

"So I was thinking…about New York. I don't think I want to live in the dorms. I just can't see myself rooming with some guy I don't know, in such close quarters."

Brenda laughed, "Yeah I can't picture it either, but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I think I am going to find an apartment, close to campus, much more my style."

"That's cool." Brenda shrugged looking through some mail her mother had put on her nightstand.

"Why don't you live with me?" Dylan said it almost nonchalantly like it wasn't a big deal.

Brenda slowly looked up, "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah, I mean the one thing this trip showed me was that we can be together all the time, we know when we need our space, we are going to be in this new city all alone and we will have each other."

Brenda sat there in shock, where did her loner go? "Are you sure, I mean last time we were living together we almost got divorced." Brenda gave Dylan a smirk

Dylan laughed, "Oh come on Bren that was over a year ago. With you moving out of your parent's house and your father, it wasn't like it was the ideal situation. Plus you wouldn't stop cleaning."

"Dylan..I don't know, its not that I don't want to it's just my parents probably already paid for the dorms and I am not sure they will be very happy about it."

"Bren, one of the reasons I decided to go to NYU was to be close to you. You have done so much for me and I thought it was my turn to go out of my way for you. I just want to be with you." Dylan sat down next to her.

Brenda gave him a half smile, "Ok, lets do it, but you have to be with me when I break the news to Jimbo."

Dylan gave her a nervous smile and took a deep breath. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. They headed downstairs and they both helped set the table. All four of them sat down to dinner.

"Man, Cindy, it smells so good."

"Why thank you Dylan, I am sure it's nothing compared to the food you guys ate in Italy though." Cindy said modestly.

Brenda took a bite, "You know mom, your lasagna fits right in. I can't believe I just got home and I am going to have to say goodbye again next week."

"Oh that reminds me Dylan, I have to send the check to Berkeley as soon as possible and I wasn't sure if you were going to stay in the dorms, did you send in your paperwork?" Jim said before taking a bite of his dinner.

Dylan looked at Brenda quickly. He had totally forgot he never mentioned his college plans changing. "Ah Jim, I am so sorry I totally forgot to tell you, I am not going to Berkeley."

"Why? I thought you wanted to go to school and Berkeley was your first choice." Jim looked disappointed.

Dylan hesitated, "No I am going to school but I have decided to go to NYU instead."

Jim dropped his fork against his plate causing a loud noise. "What?" Jim said raising his voice.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, it just totally slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?"

"Dad, calm down. What's the big deal?" Brenda couldn't sit there and have her boyfriend get lectured by her father.

"Brenda, the two of you are spending way to much time together. Now you're going to college together. I mean what's next, your going to get married, live together?" Brenda looked at Dylan. He knew by her facial expression it wasn't a good time to tell them about the apartment idea.

"No, we aren't getting married Mr. Walsh, I am mean at least not yet." Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled. "They have a really good writing program there and I got into it with my essay. It was just the place I chose that just so happened to be the same place as Bren, that's all." Dylan spoke calmly, sadly he was used to Jim's freak outs and he had a feeling as long as he was with Brenda, they were always going to come out every now and then.

"Dad, having Dylan there isn't going to change anything; I am still going to college. I am an adult and I am sorry but you can't tell Dylan where he can go to school. I am sorry but your job is to write the checks." Brenda couldn't believe she was talking to her father this way but she couldn't help it. Europe taught her how to be even more independent and she was not going to let her father get in the way or cause friction between her and Dylan ever again.

Jim sighed heavily through his nose, "Excuse me suddenly I lost my appetite." Jim tossed his napkin on the table and walked out of the dining room.

Cindy looked sympathetically at them, "I am sorry guys I will go talk to him."

"Mom, thanks but were leaving, I am going to check out that beach house, say hi to my friends and stay the night there, I'll let him cool down, see you tomorrow." Brenda got up and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Cindy watched while Brenda and Dylan left calmly. She sighed, shaking her head.

As they headed to Dylan's car, he couldn't help but smile, "Babe, tomorrow?"

"Can I stay with you, if there isn't room at the beach house?"

"Well yeah but Bren are you sure you want to do this, this could start World War II."

"You know what Dylan, maybe one of these days my father will learn."

**

"This is like a high school reunion." Kelly said leaning into Donna.

"I know, all of Steve's drinking buddies." Both girls giggled as the sipped their non alcoholic drinks.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you we won the freshman lottery and we got into the dorms." Donna said excitedly.

"Oh good, that makes it so much easier not having to worry about living with my mother another year."

"I thought you and Jackie were getting along."

"Well we are but getting out of there will be such a relief. Now that Mel moved out she complains about everything. I am so over it."

"Well I know exactly what you mean. My mother is driving me crazy too. Do you know she still gives David grief? I feel so sorry for him, not only does he have to deal with a girlfriend that wont give it up, he has to deal with my mother's criticism as well."

"Oh my lord, Donna do you see Carol Brickman, what is she wearing? Is that a bathing suit or string?

Donna giggled, "Yeah and look who she is flirting with?"

Kelly noticed as a crowd split, "Eh excuse me." Kelly slowly walked over and stood close to Brandon, "Hey."

"Oh hey Kel, you remember Carol."

"Um yeah, how are you?" Kelly looked the half naked girl up and down.

"I am good, we'll I will hopefully see you around Brandon." Carol gave him a flirty smile and walked away.

Kelly stared at Brandon, "Were you having fun?" Kelly placed her hands on her hips.

Brandon smiled, he loved that Kelly was jealous. "I am now." Brandon smiled and put his arm around her.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were enjoying that girl flirting and hanging all over you."

"Well I am glad you know better." Brandon laughed and leaned in kissing her over and over on the lips. "You know I love you."

"You better." Kelly pouted and snuggled in closer to him. "Brandon look." Kelly looked inside and saw Dylan and Brenda walk through the front door.

"Your here!" Kelly squealed throwing her arms around her friend. "I missed you."

"Hey Dylan." Brandon shook his hand

"Hey little sis. How was Europe?" Brandon said giving his sister a tight squeeze.

"Amazing." Dylan said smiling.

"Yes it was beyond words."

Kelly looked at Brenda and Dylan and there was a different look to them, they were relaxed, calm and just happy. "You guys look good." Kelly said sweetly.

"I can't hear anything, let's go outside." Brenda said loudly over the music.

All four of them headed out on the deck. "This is much better." Kelly said cuddling close to Brandon.

"I said you guys look good, very relaxed and happy." Kelly repeated herself.

"We are, we had an amazing time. We spent the most time in France, Paris and in the French countryside. It was almost hard to come home."

"Bren? Is that really you?" Donna ran over excitedly.

"In the flesh." smiled Brenda.

"So when do you guys leave?" Kelly said sadly.

"Next week."

"Hey baby, want something to drink, I am going to get a coke." Dylan said sweetly.

"No I am good." Dylan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he turned and headed toward the kitchen.

"You guys seem different." Kelly said, "I mean good, but different."

"Yeah well, we learned a lot about each other on this trip, I think Dylan and I have really got past the drama of last year and we spent so much time together in Europe, we never fought once. It's getting to the point where we know what we are thinking; there isn't any pressure to spend every second together. It was just a really awesome time." Brenda smiled.

"So were mom and dad ecstatic to see you?" Brandon said jokingly.

"Yeah, not so sure they are glad we are back now. Let's just put it this way, be happy you were here."

"What now, I thought dad had gotten off Dylan's case."

"Will he ever truly get off it?" Dylan over heard and put his two cents in as he came back from the kitchen. "Jimbo found out I am going to NYU and let's just say shit hit the fan."

"You know I am over it. I can't live tip toeing around him anymore. Dylan isn't going anywhere and he is going to have to deal with it."

"Well kids, enough of this serious talk, this is a party for god sakes and two of our best friends are going away to school next week and what better than to live it up at the beach. Who wants to play beer pong?" Brandon said with a smile.

"I will but it just means you have to drink twice the beer because I don't touch the stuff." Dylan said laughing.

"Well alright, let's go." The boys went and joined Steve at the beer pong table.

"What happened to him?" Brenda said moving closer to Donna and Kelly.

"Steve happened." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Bren, I can't believe you're leaving." Donna said sadly "I am really going to miss you."

"Oh come on guys, its not like I won't be back in a few months for Thanksgiving."

"Well don't forget about us." Kelly said sweetly.

"Never." The girls smiled at each other coming in for a three way hug.

"Well if it isn't Brenda Walsh….it is like a reunion, when did you get in town?" Andrea came up with David.

"Just a few hours ago." Brenda greeted her with a hug.

"Silver, you stud muffin, you look taller." Brenda pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You don't." He said playfully.

"Ha Ha and funny."

"I am kidding, you look cute as usual." David said leaning and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Silver, get off my girlfriend." Dylan said with a smile, shaking his head.

"Sorry I hadn't seen her in a while, you have been hogging her."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Donna pouted your lips.

"Nope, come here." David leaned in and placed a sweet peck on Donna's neck.

"Ok I have seen everyone but where's Steve." Brenda said looking around.

"He's around here somewhere." David said as he scanned the deck.

"Hey guys, where is the bathroom? I need to use the little girls room." Brenda said looking inside.

"Oh hey I will show you, I saw it earlier." Dylan said lacing his fingers with hers and leading her inside.

"They got even cuter, how is that possible? Dylan looks so happy, right?"

David laughed, "Yeah well, Brenda is doing something right." David said in a sexy voice.

"Ugh that's all you think about." Donna said annoyed.

"Well thank you, front door service to the bathroom, what did I do to deserve you." Brenda said turning around and facing Dylan in front of the bathroom door.

"A lot of things." Dylan looked down seductively and began fiercely kissing her. Dylan backed Brenda into the bathroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Brenda giggled, "Wow what got into you?" She said allowing him to kiss down her neck.

"I just had the sudden urge to just have you now." Dylan placed his hands on Brenda's butt lifting her up and gently placing her on the bathroom counter. Dylan pulled Brenda's shirt over her head and kissed down her chest. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra and sliding it down, allowing it to fall to the ground. Dylan pulled his shirt over his head and pressed his chest against hers as he kissed her passionately. Brenda pulled away slowly, she reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the ground. Brenda wrapped her legs around his mid section pulling herself against him.

"I guess it's good I wore a skirt." Brenda said with a giggle.

"Mmmhmmmm" Dylan groaned as he began caressing and kissing her neck and chest.

"Alright, beer pong rematch but I got to drain the lizard." Steve called out as he opened the bathroom door.

A smile crept upon Steve's face as he looked Brenda up and down stopping at her bare breasts. "Hey Bren." Steve raised one of his eyebrows.

"God Sanders can't you knock?" Dylan pulled Brenda into him covering her bare chest with his and wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry, why don't you lock the door?" Steve said with a smile. Brenda began laughing and hiding her head in Dylan's shoulder.

"GET OUT!" Screamed Dylan.

Steve slowly shut the door, and walked down the hall. I just saw Brenda Walsh's cans, he thought as he walked right into David.

"What's with you?" David said as he saw a perma smile plastered across his face.

"Have you ever been so crazy about someone and know that you will never sleep with them?"

David looked on and saw Donna, "Yeah…I have a pretty good idea."

_Lol lol ok so I watched the actual episode of this time and I loved that last line, granted it was Tony Miller so I switched it around. I so can picture Steve doing this lol Anyway I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Just a Crush?**

Brandon sat on the bottom step of the stairs and tied his shoes. He wanted to get a bike ride in before Brenda and Dylan's BBQ but then Steve had called him and told him he was on his way. Brandon couldn't believe summer was over and freshman registration was a few days away. Where did the time go, in a weird way it felt like him and Brenda had just moved there and were starting their sophomore year. Then when he thought about everything that had happened it made it seem like they had lived there forever. Brandon was feeling a little in denial, Brenda was leaving tomorrow and he no longer would be sharing a bathroom with his twin sister. On one hand it seemed surreal and he would have a ton more privacy. He had gotten shut out of the dorms and he wasn't planning to work so his funds would be a little tight as far as an apartment would go. He could turn Brenda's and his room into a 2 bedroom party pad but there was always the issue that Brenda would come back, for holidays and the summer. Brandon didn't now where his mind was going but he finally heard a car. Brandon got up and opened the front door to find Steve making his way up the driveway.

"What's up buddy." Brandon called out.

"Oh bro, I have the best news. Guess who got taken off the CU waiting list today?" Steve and Brandon made their way inside.

"Hmmm I don't know." Brandon mocked him.

"Ah Me, that's right, ME….going to school with you guys. Parties…thousands of girls….face it Bran, the fun is about to begin." Steve said with a huge grin across his face.

"Aren't you forgetting Steve I am very taken, and I don't think Kelly will appreciate the thousands of girls you referring too."

"Brandon, come on its college. Things are changing, and hey you know I love Kelly but you can look geez, you know you don't have to overplay the boy scout role."

Brandon shook his head, "Come on friend O mine, you're a bad influence."

"I have heard that before." Steve followed Brandon up to his room.

"What time is the BBQ?" Steve said shuffling through a magazine on Brandon's desk.

"Six I think."

"So Dylan and Brenda huh, going to New York together. Big move for Dylan don't you think?" Steve said nonchalantly.

Brandon looked up, "I guess, but you know how him and Bren are."

"Yeah….I do…I saw." Steve joked.

"What are you talking about?" Steve always had a way of confusing him.

"Hey Brandon, has Dylan called…" Brenda barged in.

"Nope." Brandon answered.

Steve got up, "Hey Bren." looking her up and down.

"Yeah Hi Steve." Brenda shook her head as she began to feel her face getting red.

"Ooook see ya." Brenda backed out uncomfortably.

"Ahhhh what the hell was she wearing?" Steve grumbled

"I don't know dude I didn't even look." Brandon looked at Steve

"A little tank top and short shorts. Ahhh she is killing me."

"Steve….seriously….your talking about my sister, what is wrong with you?'

"Ok I didn't tell you this but last week at the beach house, I walked in on Brenda in the bathroom."

"Eww and your telling me this because.."

"No she wasn't going to the bathroom she was doing it with Dylan. And let me tell you she has amazing…"

"STEVE, come on, this is my sister your talking about."

"I am sorry Brandon I can't get her out of my mind."

"Wait, you like Brenda?" Brandon could not keep his laughter hidden.

"I think so." Steve said seriously

"Ok Steve, putting the fact that this conversation is about my sister aside, she is moving away to the east coast, she has a boyfriend in which she has been with for 3 years and she has never showed any interest in you what so ever. You have a small crush that's all. You saw her…" Brandon closed his eyes so visuals wouldn't set it. "You saw her in a sexual manner and now that's what you cant get out of your head not her so to speak."

"Nope, I had a crush on her before I saw you know." Steve his hands in front of his chest and gave the motion of breasts.

"Uh lets go shoot some hoops…you are going to make me physically ill."

Steve laughed as he moved toward the door.

"Don't tell this to anyone, its weird and if Dylan hears you talking about my sisters breasts, he will kill you, trust me." Brandon pointed at him.

"Dude, I know, Lucky bastard."

**

Brenda picked up her phone and dialed Dylan, "Dylan, I thought you were going to call or even better come over, we have to break this living situation to my parents and you promised you would be with me." Brenda said in a panicked tone.

"Bren, relax, I just finished packing and then my mother called so that took 30 minutes of my life I will never get back, and I just wanted to get as much stuff done before coming over because I knew I would be over there late. And our plane leaves early.."

"Well are you done?" Brenda still showing how much anxiety she had in her voice.

"Yes I am done, I will leave now… and Bren, it will be fine. Are your parents even home?" Dylan said trying to reassure her.

"No, just Steve and Brandon are here now but maybe we can decide on a tactic, a game plan."

Dylan let out a small laugh, "Ok ok I am coming. Love you, I will be there soon." Dylan hung up and took a deep breath.

Dylan pulled into the driveway and saw Steve and Brandon playing basketball. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"McKay, what's up bro? Wanna play, you can see me kick Brandon's butt in horse."

"Nah maybe later, where's Bren?" Dylan said looking toward the house.

"Dude McKay what happened to you? You used to be a stud, now your just whipped." Steve said sarcastically.

Dylan smiled, "Well what can I say, Brenda has that affect on me." Dylan moved toward the house.

Steve exhaled loudly, "Uhhh" he grumbled, "He probably came over for a little afternoon delight."

Brandon laughed, "Oh my God, you have problems." Brandon threw the basketball at him hitting him in the chest.

Dylan lightly knocked on Brenda's door, "You decent? Hopefully not." Dylan peaked his head in and smiled.

Brenda was pacing back and forth, "I am really nervous, why don't I just keep the dorm that way they will never have to know and I will just live with you." Brenda stopped and raised both eyebrows.

Dylan walked over and put his hands on her arms, "It will be fine, so what he will be mad, so what he will yell, Bren, you act like he hasn't done that before. We can not lie to him, look where that got us when we went to Baja. Honesty is the best policy when it comes to Big Jim."

Brenda whined, "I hope your right."

"Now come here because they aren't here and I missed you." he moved his hands down her arms and wrapped them around her waist. He kissed her gently on her neck.

"Come on Romeo, lets go tell Brandon first we can practice on him." Brenda grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her bedroom, Dylan groaned. "Is Steve still here?" Brenda said as she stopped in the doorway.

"Yeah, they are paying horse outside."

Brenda made a face, "Why?" Dylan asked

"Because ever since he walked in on us he has been acting really weird, staring at me and looking at my boobs." Brenda made a face.

Dylan laughed, "Well they do that to you." Dylan pulled her in, taking his fingers and opening her tank top looking down at them. Brenda giggled as he leaned down and kissed top of her breast, cupping the other one in his hand.

"Ok stopping this before it starts, come on." Brenda pulled him downstairs. They walked outside and Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As the got closer to the guys Steve stopped and looked at them. His eyes traveled down her body.

"See." Brenda clinched her teeth together and spoke softly.

"Yeah I see." Dylan looked at Steve and felt a rush of jealousy come across him. He held her tighter as in a subconscious gesture to mark his territory.

"Hey Brandon, can we talk to you?" Brenda said as she got close to him.

"Yeah what's up?" Brandon shot one more shot making a 3 pointer.

Brandon and Steve walked over.

"Alone." Brenda said as she pulled Brandon off to the side. Steve watched as Brenda walked away from him and Dylan. Dylan watched as Steve eyes moved down.

"Steve, are you looking at Brenda's ass?" Dylan said concerned.

Steve let out a fake laugh, "Nah, your paranoid."

Dylan stopped and frowned his brow as he stared at him.

"Look Brandon, Dylan came over because we have some news to break to mom and dad."

"Your pregnant?" Brandon joked.

"Nooo, at least I don't think so." Brenda laughed. "No Dylan and I have decided to live together in New York, we are going to get an apartment. Dylan already has a few lined up for us to look at when we get there."

Brandon's eyes got wide, "Oooh, mom and dad are going to kill you." Brandon said shaking his head. "And I thought this BBQ would be uneventful.

"You think?" Brenda bit her bottom lip.

"Ahhh yeah, dad is going to freak out. Are you sure about this Bren, I mean your 18 years old, are you and Dylan ready to move in together, it seems like a big step." Brandon said concerned.

"Yes Brandon, I am sure, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Brenda was interrupted with the arguing of Steve and Dylan. She looked over and saw the two of them getting into it about something.

"Hey" Brenda yelled, "What's going on?"

Brandon closed his eyes and shook his head, he had a good feeling what the guys were arguing over.

"You know sanders you have zero respect for anyone but yourself. You don't even know what your talking about, none of us do." Dylan yelled.

"You know man you have always got on my nerves." Steve stepped closer. "She deserves someone a lot better than you." Steve yelled back.

"What the hell is going on?" Brenda stepped in between them.

"Bren I will be inside, I need to get out of here before I feel the need to rearrange this guys face." Dylan stared Steve down as he turned and walked toward the house.

"Dylan, wait." Brenda went running off behind him.

"What are you doing?' Brandon shook his head, "What was that about?"

Steve nonchalantly shrugged, "Nothing I just told him, I thought he didn't deserve Brenda."

"You did what?"

"I said he didn't deserve her and that he was probably going to cheat on her again and that she was too good for him."

"Steve, you seriously need to think about what your doing. Dylan and Brenda have been together forever, they are moving in together and he is practically family already. Why are you making things weird between you guys….. look Steve, Brenda is in love with Dylan, believe me more than you know. And I cant say I blame Dylan for wanting to hit you. That's his girlfriend and you are staring at her and saying things that you don't even know about." Brandon tried to talk some sense into him.

**

"Dylan, what happened?" Brenda pulled his arm back.

"Its Steve, I don't know what his problem is. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Oh come on, its Steve, he's a perve."

"No its not only that, its like, the things he said, I think he actually likes you."

"What? don't be ridiculous, Steve saw me half naked and now his mind is in the gutter."

"I don't think so Bren."

"Well it doesn't matter." Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tomorrow we will be on a plane to New York together and Steve will be here, checking out some other girls breasts by the weeks end.

Dylan bit the inside of his lip and looked down at Brenda. "Your right." Dylan leaned down and kissed Brenda. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to dance with hers. Dylan picked her up, carrying her to the living room laying her in the couch. After several minutes of making out, Brenda heard her parents car.

"Oh no, they are here." She said nervously.

Dylan got off her quickly and straightened out his shirt, he looked over at her and gestured to fix her tank top as well considering her strap was down and the whole tank top got pulled down under breast.

"Are you ready for this?" Brenda said as she put herself together.

"I guess as ready as I will ever be." Dylan said as the back door opened and Jim and Cindy walked in.

"Here goes nothing." Brenda said as her and Dylan walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey mom…dad." Brenda said greeting her parents.

Dylan grabbed the bags of groceries from Cindy's arms setting them on the counter.

"Aww thanks Dylan." Cindy said sweetly as she took her jacket off.

"Guys, can we talk." Brenda said in a serious tone.

"Sure. What is it sweetie?" Jim said

"Maybe you guys should sit down." Brenda motioned to the bar stools by the counter.

Jim looked at Cindy and tried to swallow the enormous lump in his throat. "ok."

Brenda took a deep breath and looked up as Dylan moved next to her gently putting his hand on the small of her back. Dylan felt her relax a bit with his touch.

"Ahhh." Brenda exhaled, "this is really hard." Brenda nervously fidgeted.

Jim put his hands up, "Brenda what's this all about, Are you pregnant?"

Brenda breathed out as Dylan looked at her with wide eyes, "Noo but I don't think I am going to wear this tank top anymore."

Cindy exhaled as though she had been holding her breath, "Oh thank god."

"No, mom….dad…."

Dylan spoke up, "Brenda and I are going to live together in New York." Dylan swallowed hard waiting for the storm.

Jim took a deep breath.

_Please review, what do you guys think? Click the button below and let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello**

"Dad…before you say anything. This is something that Dylan and I want to do and we are looking forward to making this step together. I know we are young but you're going to have to trust us that we know what we are doing and may not always know exactly what we are doing but they are our mistakes to make…"

"Brenda…." Jim stopped her. "I know and your mother and I have actually discussed this already."

"We are just happy you told us honey, we were thinking that you were probably going to live together once you got there and just keep it from us." Cindy smiled.

"Wait what?" Brenda said confused, "Your not going to yell at us or tell us what a horrible mistake this is?"

Cindy and Jim shook their heads, "No, you and Dylan are adults if you think you are ready for this, then we are behind you." Jim said nicely.

Brenda looked up at Dylan, "I am speechless."

"Thank you." Dylan said, "I appreciate the trust."

"I actually feel a little better knowing Brenda will have you there in case something happens, New York is a big city and we feel better knowing your there." Cindy chimed in.

"Well thank you guys, I guess that's all." Brenda was still in shock.

"Ok well your mother and I should put these groceries away; everyone should be here by 6 or so."

"Ok we will be outside." Brenda grabbed Dylan's hand and dragged him out the back door.

"That was surreal. Did that just happen?" Brenda looked up at Dylan.

Dylan gave her a smile, "I think so." He leaned down and kissed her. "So this is it, its official."

"I guess so." All Brenda could do was smile. She couldn't believe how cool her parents were being and she had not expected that at all. Was this it? Did Jim finally accept Dylan?

**

"Brandon, Kelly is here." Brenda called out as she answered the front door.

"Hey Bren. Are you all packed and ready to move away from us." Kelly said as she made her way into the foyer.

"Yep, I am pretty much done, what about you, you moving into the dorms with Donna?"

"Yeah, but I am not happy about it."

Brenda motioned for her to come into the living room with her and they sat together on the couch. "Why what's up?"

"I don't know, just the thought of living on campus, I don't know it's so institutional. I would much rather get an apartment or something."

"Well why don't you? Donna doesn't want to?"

"I haven't mentioned it to her yet."

Brenda shrugged, "Look Kelly, I don't want to make a huge deal out of leaving, I don't want to be a complete basket case but since you're here before everyone else. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how thankful I am that I met a friend like you out here. Honestly I wasn't sure if I would ever forgive you guys for what you did behind my back when I was in Paris.."

"Bren." Kelly tried to stop her.

"No… I am glad I did because no matter what happened, you have proven to me that you do respect me as a friend and I am just thankful you guys never pursued each other."

"It was never about that Brenda, Dylan has always loved you."

"I know and I see how much my brother loves you and I couldn't be happier he is with you. Take care of each other huh. It's going to be weird without Brandon." Brenda began to tear up. "Ahh I knew this was going to happen."

Kelly looked at her friend sadly, the sight of Brenda tearing up made her as well, She reached around and embraced her. "I love you too and you have actually taught me how to be a better person." Kelly lightly rubbed her back as the tears flowed down both girls cheeks. "I am going to miss you." She whispered.

"I am going to miss you too, but you'll come visit us right, you and Brandon?"

"For sure."

"What is going on in here?" Brandon said smiling as he walked in the living room with Dylan.

The girls broke apart and wiped their faces. "Your sister made me cry." Kelly said sniffling.

"Aww Bren, feeling a little sentimental? Brandon mocked her.

"Shut it Brandon, I am going to fix my face." Dylan gave Brenda a sympathetic smile as he brushed her bangs back giving her a kiss on the forehead as Brenda went toward the stairs.

"Wait Bren, I am coming too." Kelly gave Brandon a quick kiss and followed Brenda up the stairs to try and touch up the make up that they had both cried off.

"Women." Brandon said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, actually I am glad we are alone. Is it cool if you look after my house while I am gone? I will have my mail forwarded as soon as we get settled but until then do you mind taking it in, making sure it's still standing." Dylan smiled.

"Of course bro no worries."

"Are you bummed your going to be stuck living here with Big Jim and Cindy?"

"Nah, it won't be so bad, they have always been stricter with Brenda than me so I figured it shouldn't be that bad."

"Well…you know if you need a place to get away your welcome to use my house. Don't tell Steve that though, he will have every skanky girl there from here to who knows where…but if you need a place to take Kelly or just to get away from everything, feel free." Dylan raised his eyebrows.

Brandon let out a laugh, "Thanks man that will probably come in handy."

"Just change the sheets when I come home huh." Dylan made a face.

"You got it."

The two guys sighed, "Look dude, you know you are my best friend right? You're like a brother to me. I am going to miss you man." Dylan said looking down.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah I know…take care of my sister huh."

"Always." Dylan smiled.

Dylan leaned down and hugged Brandon, patting his back to make it manly.

"Ah see Kelly look whose sentimental now?" Brenda said as the two girls made their way into the living room.

"Ha ha, very funny." Brandon said as he pulled away from Dylan.

Brenda went and stood next to Dylan leaning into him. "We have been through a lot together, us four."

"Yeah we have." Kelly said as she sat on Brandon's lap.

The doorbell rang, "Oh saved by the bell, I don't want to cry anymore. I'll get it."

Brenda went and opened up the door to find the rest of the gang on the porch. "Hey guys, thanks for coming." Brenda moved to the side allowing her friends to come in.

"Like we would let you leave for New York without giving you a proper send off." Andrea smiled handing Brenda a gift.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Brenda smiled taking the gift bag.

"I know but since I am not going away to Yale anymore, you and Dylan are going to need it more."

"Thanks Andrea." Brenda embraced her.

"Lemonade" Cindy called out as she brought a big tray of drinks into the living room.

The gang all grabbed one, "Well I guess I will say something since we all know how outgoing our Dylan is." Brenda looked up sweetly at him.

"You guys are the best friends we could ask for. When Brandon and I moved here, we weren't sure if we would ever fit in here and all of you in your own way made it possible. We have all been through a lot together and you guys are family to us. A few of us may be going our separate ways but we all know we will not lose touch and we will always be connected someway, we will miss you." Brenda held up her glass.

"To Brenda and Dylan, we wish you luck in New York. All of us feel a lot better knowing you guys have each other. We want the best for you guys." Donna said back to them.

"Thanks Donna." Dylan said softly.

"To college." Brenda said.

"To college." The gang clicked their glasses together and cheered to a new beginning with old friends.

**

The BBQ was dying down. They had watched a video that David had made for Brenda with some of their favorite moments together. After laughing and reminiscing the gang started to head out. Steve walked up to Brenda who was sitting on Dylan's lap.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Steve asked almost directing his question toward Dylan.

Brenda looked uncomfortably at Dylan, "Sure."

They followed Steve into the foyer, "What's up?"

Steve looked down, "I wanted to apologize to you two about earlier, especially you Dylan. After being here with you guys and seeing the two of you together I don't know why I disrespected you like that, either of you. I am sorry man."

"Its cool Steve, I am sorry too." Dylan held out his hand which Steve happily accepted.

The three were quiet for a second, "Well it was kind of nice to know I was worth staring at." Brenda said jokingly.

Steve let out a laugh, "I am sorry but I had no idea, Bren what can I saw you have amazing.."

"Ok, that's enough, I know about them, you don't have to talk about them anymore." Dylan said as he stepped in front of Brenda covering her.

Brenda playfully hit Dylan in the chest and went and gave Steve a tight hug, "You behave yourself, ok?" Steve closed his eyes and took in her scent. He knew he was saying goodbye to Brenda Walsh forever, the girl he would never have.

"I will try." He smiled, "And you remember…if he ever does wrong by you, you come to me ok?"

Brenda nodded and smiled; she gently leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had always had a soft spot for Steve. He was funny, yet charming at times. He could take you from your bad mood and make you happy; he was also a great friend to her brother. She was going to miss him.

Donna met Brenda in the foyer, "I am really going to miss you Bren." Donna said sadly.

"I am going to miss you too, come visit me and I will be home for Thanksgiving, ok?"

Donna nodded slowly. "Don't let him pressure you too much ok? I have always admired you, stay strong." Brenda embraced her friends small frame. She wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye.

"This is silly, it's not like I am not going to see you guys ever again."

Brenda gave David a tight hug, "I am going to miss you, take care of each other."

Brenda watched as all her friends left. She looked up at Dylan, "Thank god I am not saying goodbye to you. I don't think I could have."

Dylan agreed, "I am excited Bren, just me and you, away from everyone. I am really looking forward to it."

Brenda smiled, "Me too, you going to hang out a little while?"

"Sure" Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and followed into the living room.

Brenda and Dylan joined Kelly and Brandon in the living room.

"Where did mom and dad?" Brenda said as she sat down.

Brandon shrugged as he brought Kelly closer to him. "They said they would be right back but that was over an hour ago.

"Is your mom going with you guys tomorrow?" Kelly asked

"No, she was going to but since Dylan is with me, I guess she decided not too. My parents have been acting really weird. They were so nice to me and didn't freak out when Dylan and I told them about our living arrangements. I am confused."

"Oh they probably just figured."

"I guess." Brenda looked toward the window as they heard their parents car pull up. "Finally."

Minutes later they heard them come through the back door. Jim and Cindy came into the living room, "Aw everyone left."

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Brenda said interested.

"Well." Cindy looked at Jim.

"Your mother and I have a surprise. Guess who is attending CU this fall and staying here."

Valerie walked from the kitchen and into the living room. She had a big smile across her face.

"Hey guys. Guess you will be sharing a bathroom with me." Valerie said to Brandon.

Kelly's mouth dropped as she looked at Brandon. Brandon gave her a fake smile as he looked at Kelly who was obviously upset. The room was silent finally Brenda broke it.

"Its nice to see you Val." Brenda embraced her friend.

"You too." Val smiled and nodded at Dylan. "hey Kelly, its nice seeing you again."

Kelly took a deep breath, "yeah you too." she lied.

"So mom…dad why didn't you tell us Valerie was coming." Brandon said

"Well we found out last week Valerie had decided on CU and we thought we would surprise you. Brenda and Val can bunk up tonight but then she can use Brenda's room while she is at school and we can work it out when Brenda comes home for holidays." Cindy said smiling.

"Wow I am not even gone yet and they gave my room away." Brenda said under her breath, but Dylan heard her and placed his hand on her back.

"well let you guys get acquainted, your dad and I are going to start cleaning up in the kitchen." Cindy and Jim smiled as they went into the kitchen.

"What? You guys don't look happy to see me." Val went and plopped on the couch.

Kelly took a deep breath and exhaled out her nose. She was holding everything back from making a scene instead she got up and made her way out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Kel." Brandon called out after her and followed her outside.

"Aww guess Kelly isn't happy to see me after all."

Brenda looked at Dylan, "Val….what are you doing?" Brenda said smiling at her friend and sitting next to her.

"What, you think you're the only one that can live the good life out here, I applied to CU months ago and got in. Who would have thought?"

"Well I am glad to see you, too bad I am leaving tomorrow." Brenda really was happy to see her. She had felt bad about what had happened at Bobby's wedding.

**

"Kelly where are you going?" Brandon said as he followed her outside.

"She is going to be living here..with you." Kelly yelled. "How am I suppose to feel?'

"Kel, its ok, you can trust me."

"Yeah." Kelly crossed her arms. "I don't trust her more. She hates me and she likes you."

"She doesn't hate you, she doesn't know you. Kelly, I love you, you have nothing to worry about."

Brandon tried to comfort her but Kelly wasn't having it. She pulled away from him and Brandon watched as she drove away.

_REVIEW REVIEW!!! it's college baby! Lol No really let me know what you guys thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Start Spreading the News**

Brenda quietly zipped up her bag, she looked over at Valerie sleeping on the cot in her room. She didn't want to wake her just yet to say goodbye. She was up all night tossing and turning, Brenda felt nervous, scared to be going to a new place. She also wanted things to be perfect with her and Dylan, living together, taking that step into adulthood together. Brenda saved her last goodbye for Brandon and she was not looking forward to it. She quietly moved through the bathroom looking around sadly. She had shared this bathroom with her brother for 3 years and it seemed like longer and that bathroom had so many memories. She slowly peaked in to see Brandon sleeping in his bed.

"Bran?" she whispered.

Brandon stirred a little opening one eye and stretching, "You leaving?"

"Soon, can I come in?"

"Of course." Brandon slightly sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you." Brenda said sadly, "I mean how do you say goodbye to your twin, we shared a womb for god sakes." Brenda smiled holding back her tears.

"Its ok Bren, we will see each other again, plus in 3 months I will see you at Thanksgiving." Brandon obviously was less sentimental than Brenda.

Brenda sighed, "I know it's none of my business but don't let Valerie living here mess things up with Kelly. I know from experience, lust doesn't last. I know Val, she will do everything to get in your pants and you and Kelly have more than that. Don't make the same mistakes Dylan and I did, I mean yeah things are great now but they weren't for a while. A fling isn't worth it and no matter what Dylan and I say, and the fact we both forgave each other for what happened that summer, it never goes away."

Brandon looked down, "I know, I love Kelly, I can handle Valerie."

Brenda raised an eyebrow, "Ok if you say so."

"I can, and things are a lot different now since Bobby's wedding. Kelly and I are closer, things are better, we are committed."

"Ok." Brenda heard her mother call out that Dylan was there. "I guess this is it." Brandon leaned in and embraced his sister. "I love you Brandon. Have fun in school."

"I love you too, you are my best friend. Call me often and have fun there. I admire you, for going out on your own, moving away." Brandon pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked at his sister and wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Now get out of here."

Brenda smiled and slowly got up from his bed, she walked towards the door as Dylan peaked in.

"Bye B, I am going to miss you." Dylan said in a girly tone.

Brandon laughed, "Shut up you guys are so mean." Brenda said as Dylan let out a laugh as well.

"Bye." Brenda said sadly, "I love you; I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok ok bye."

"We got to go, your mom is waiting for us and all your stuff is in the car." Dylan said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Oh wait let me tell Valerie bye."

"She's downstairs." Dylan said rolling his eyes.

"Ok bye Brandon."

"Later B."

"Take care of my sister." Brandon yelled out.

"Of course." Dylan said closing the door.

Brenda hugged her dad and Valerie, "Be good."

"Always." smiled Valerie

"Yeah right." Brenda laughed.

"Bye" they waved as they made their way to the car.

"Call us when you get there." Jim called out.

Brandon slowly made his way down the stairs, passing Valerie on the way. He looked at her and took a deep breath. He made his way into the kitchen.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me Valerie was going to be living here?"

"We told you we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well now I am in the dog house with Kelly. Thanks a lot."

"Oh come on, Kelly had nothing to worry about, our families have been friends forever."

"Dad, there is stuff you and mom don't know about Valerie. Maybe I should find my own place, stay at Dylan's for a while."

"Don't you dare, you are not going to leave that poor girl alone here, in a new town. Brandon, I want you and your friends to treat Valerie like one of the group. She has been through enough stuff, with her father's death and everything else; we thought we could count on you."

Brandon took a deep breath; he didn't want to get into his history with Valerie. "Ok dad, I will try. I am going to get dressed, I need to go and grovel at Kelly's feet thanks to you guys." Brandon smiled at Jim who shook his head.

**

"Kelly, I don't know why we are looking at apartments down at the beach, I can't afford it, I told you that already." David said annoyed.

"Come on David, living at the beach is the only way to go, I am sure your father would give you money. I mean god he owes you anyway."

David took a deep breath and looked at Donna.

"Look that's a nice place." Kelly grabbed her cell phone and started to dial the number on the sign. After talking briefly she closed her phone and smiled. "He is there now, come on lets take a look."

David and Donna followed closely and went and knocked on the door. The man showed them the apartment and it was amazing.

"Kelly, I can't afford this and it's a 2 bedroom, I don't have a roommate."

"You do now." Kelly smiled.

"Oh no you don't, you are not leaving me in the dorms Kel, I will never make a whole year by myself." Donna whined.

Kelly bit down on her lower lip and thought about it, she really didn't want to live in the dorms. People telling her what time to be in, living in such close quarters to all the other students, sharing a common bathroom did not sound pleasant.

"I have a 3 bedroom upstairs, if you love this one you'll love that one, it's exactly the same just bigger." The landlord said.

David and Kelly leaned together with wide eyes, "Come on Don. It will be so much fun."

Donna sighed and smiled, "Ok fine, let's do it." She jumped up and down happily.

"Yes." Kelly hissed.

"Now there is just one issue, telling Felice why Donna won't be rooming in the dorms after all and instead she will be living with her boyfriend."

Donna bit her lip making a face.

**

"Kelly.. It's Brandon, baby, please call me back. I have been trying to call you all day." Brandon set his phone to off and sighed. Where the hell is she?

"Hey Brandon, how's this dress for the Peach Pit?" Valerie said from the bathroom.

Brandon looked over and saw Valerie holding up a little black dress, wearing nothing but a black bra and matching panties. Brandon looked her up and down as his phone rang.

"Hello." Brandon said into the phone still looking at a half naked Valerie.

"Brandon, it's me." Kelly said on the other line.

"Oh hey, where have you been? I have been trying to call you all day." Brandon covered the receiver, "Yeah Val its fine, it's just the peach pit." Brandon gave her a half smile and waved as he shut the door as Valerie backed up.

"Kel?"

"Can you hear me?" Kelly had a bad connection on her cell phone.

"Kel?"

"Brandon is that better?" Finally Kelly voice was clear.

"Ok I hear you now. So where have you been?"

"I found an apartment." Kelly said excitedly.

"Really, an apartment? That's great. What about the dorms?" Brandon felt like he was screaming.

"Donna and I decided not to live in the dorms…hey Steve told me about taking Valerie to the peach pit so she can meet everyone, I'll tell you there." Kelly said almost yelling in her phone.

"Ok…and Kelly....I love you."

"Brandon?" Kelly's cell phone cut off.

"Damn it." Brandon looked down at the phone and then toward the bathroom door. He sighed and shook his head. He was going to have to try to spend as little time at that house as possible.

**

Brenda and Dylan arrived in New York; they got in a cab and headed to The Plaza hotel. Brenda stared out the window as they drove into the city.

"Have you ever been here before?" Dylan asked Brenda

She shook her head, "It's amazing, the buildings, everything is so..big."

"Yeah, it is." Dylan smiled at her. "So I guess we will stay at the hotel until we find something more permanent and we will head over to the school tomorrow and register. Until then, I can show you around, sight see a little."

Brenda looked over at him, "Sounds good."

They shortly arrived at the hotel; Brenda was so overwhelmed so far she was actually speechless. The city was amazing, all the people, the noise; she instantly fell in love with it. Dylan checked in and they made it up to their room.

"We can always live here, the Plaza rents monthly now." Dylan smiled

Brenda smiled and rolled her eyes, "No, we aren't going to live in a hotel Dylan, we are going to have our own kitchen, fend for ourselves."

Dylan smiled as he took one of her bags from her, "Fine, your right."

"And…you aren't going to pay for me all the time; we need to get something affordable so I can help out. My mom and dad will be sending me weekly checks and maybe after getting settled I can find a job or something."

"Look at you miss independent, you know I don't mind paying for stuff. Let me at least pay the rent and you can help with utilities and make me some dinner once in a while." Dylan joked.

"That might be arranged." Brenda gave him a flirty smile as the arrived at their room. "We'll see."

**

Kelly sat next to Steve at the peach pit as the waited for Brandon and Valerie to show up.

"So you haven't met Valerie." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Nope…have you talked to Brenda? Did she get there ok?" Steve asked.

Kelly smiled and shook her head, "No Steve I haven't talked to her but I haven't been home. What is with you? Brandon told me about your crush on Brenda."

"Thanks a lot Brandon; I just wanted to know if she made it there, that's all." Steve said nonchalantly.

The bell from the peach pit door rang as the door opened. Brandon and Valerie came walking in.

"He was just a little troubled by your Brenda revelation.." Kelly stopped as she saw Brandon walk in.

Steve stood up and stared as the pretty brown hair girl came in behind Brandon. "Brenda who?" Steve said with a smile.

Kelly rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hi guys, this is Valerie Malone, Valerie this is Donna, David, Andrea, and you know Kelly and Steve." Steve stepped forward and took her hand kissing the top of it.

"It's very nice to meet you." Steve said making Valerie smile.

Brandon sat next to Kelly, "Hey." He said softly, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek

"Hey" Kelly said shyly.

"Are you still made at me?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, unless there should be a reason to be." Kelly looked over at Valerie.

"There isn't going to be." Brandon wrapped his arm around her pulling her in. "So what about this apartment?"

"Oh, yeah Donna, David and I are going to move into this beach apartment. I am so excited."

"Congratulations, that's very cool. While you are living the college student dream I will be rooming with Lolita over there and Jim and Cindy."

Kelly laughed, "Well you can stay at my place anytime you want." Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm nice." Brandon leaned in smiling and placed a hot kiss on her lips. "Actually, want to stay with me at Dylan's tonight? I think maybe I need some convincing."

Kelly smiled, "Of course." She leaned this time kissing him passionately.

"So how long have they been together?" Valerie leaned into Steve.

Steve shrugged, "Almost a year I think."

Valerie watched as Brandon kissed Kelly. She started to smirk as the wheels in her mind started to turn.

Donna looked at Valerie who was looking at Kelly and Brandon; she leaned in and whispered to David, "I don't know about her, doesn't she look like she is up to something?"

David shrugged as he looked her up and down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Romance and Consequences**

Brenda collected her paperwork after finally getting to register for school. She had been in line for an hour and to top it off only got one of the dramatic arts classes she had wanted. She wasn't going to get much drama classes this semester, at least not being a freshman. She settled on some general Ed classes she needed anyway. She looked toward the M's and saw Dylan still had quite a few people in front of him.

"Hey baby." she said trying to organize her papers.

"Bren, this is ridiculous, it's a zoo. Let's just go."

"Dylan, come on your almost there, you have been waiting so long already."

"I know but Bren I cant stand in this line one more minute."

Brenda tilted her head and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Dylan."

Dylan took a deep breath, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever you want." Brenda smiled.

Dylan raised his eyebrows, "I am going to hold you to that."

Brenda looked ahead and a couple people had gone through and Dylan only had a few in front of him. "I am going to go to the book store, pick up my books, you get your classes and I will save you a spot in that line, how bout that?"

"Alright, I will meet you over there." Brenda gave Dylan a kiss and headed to the bookstore.

Brenda browsed through the literature books trying to find the one she needed.

"Brenda? Brenda Walsh?" she heard a voice say.

Brenda raised her head, "Jim?" Brenda smiled. "Jim Townsend? Oh my God, how are you?"

"I thought that was you, your going here? I haven't seen you, geez in years. Does your family still live in California?"

Brenda nodded, "Yep, Brandon is still there going to California University." Brenda looked down shyly. She didn't mean to flirt but he was just as cute as she remembered him. There was an awkward silence between them that was quickly interrupted by Dylan. He came up to her and smiled but got the feeling he was interrupting something. "I made it through that unbearable line." Dylan said as he looked back and forth at them.

Brenda smiled uncomfortably, "Hi." Dylan said to Jim.

"Oh I am sorry, Dylan McKay…Jim Townsend, he's an old friend from Minnesota."

"Oh hey, how you doing?" Dylan stuck out his hand to meet his acquaintance.

"Brenda Walsh wow, you look good, really good." Jim said as he ignored Dylan's presence and looked at her with a smile.

"You too." Brenda paused, "Do you still talk to Marjorie or any of the others?"

"No, after we broke up, we didn't remain friends, but you knew that already." Jim shyly looked down.

Brenda did know he didn't talk to Marjorie anymore; Marjorie was her best friend growing up back home and Jim was the same Jim that ruined their friendship. She recalled the time she told Kelly and Donna about him at the slumber party.

"Bren, we got to get out of here." Dylan said feeling like the third wheel

"Right, well maybe I will see you around Jim." Brenda went in for an awkward hug.

"I hope so, it was good seeing you." Dylan shifted his weight and shook his head.

"Bye."

Brenda watched her childhood crush walk away.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan said annoyed.

"Oh that was Jim." Brenda said innocently.

"Yeah I got that much, but how do you know him?"

"We had something going on briefly while I lived in Minneapolis, but he was dating my best friend at the time."

"Aw I get it. Looks like he likes you still."

"Oh stop, did you get the classes you wanted?"

"I did, I got my writing classes, plus this Romantic Poetry class that looks awesome."

"Oh hey I got that too, Monday, Wednesday and Friday right?"

"That's it; cool we can go to school together." Dylan joked.

Brenda laughed, "You can help me with my homework." Brenda leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow, I am not invisible anymore." Dylan was joking but obviously bothered by this Jim.

"Oh come on don't be like that, lets get out of here, we have apartments to see."

Brenda and Dylan finally bought their books and headed on their way.

**

Kelly grabbed her coffee after stirring in some sugar. She looked around for Brandon who was supposed to meet her after the freshman placement test. She noticed a crowd split and she finally saw him, as the crowd spilt more she saw who he was with. "Valerie" Kelly murmured and rolled her eyes. She made her way over to her them.

"Hey stranger, bout time you showed up." Kelly said moving in close to Brandon.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Kel, I stole him for a few." Valerie gave her an obnoxious smile.

Kelly rolled her eyes and didn't justify the comment. "You ready?" Kelly leaned in and gently kissed Brandon on the lips.

"Hey people. What's shaking?" Steve came up to the group. "Valerie." Steve smiled

"Hey Steve." Valerie smiled and shook her head.

"Did you guys the classes you wanted?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Nope. What can I say we are the little people. What about you?"

Kelly smiled, "I got my psyche class."

"Well maybe Kelly Taylor can get everything she wants." Steve joked.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "Hey Brandon, have you talked to Brenda? I wonder how the two love birds are doing playing house." Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to her last night; she and Dylan are doing well. They are staying at The Plaza if you guys want to call her." Brandon said wrapping his arm around Kelly.

"The Plaza? I should have known." Steve rolled his eyes, "Let me guess they are going to live there?"

"No actually, Brenda said they were looking at apartments today. Bren doesn't seem like the hotel living type." Brandon shrugged

"No but it doesn't take long to get used to something like that." Kelly grinned.

"Come on, I need to head to the book store, I need to bring Dylan's mail in and we need to catch up." Brandon said softly kissing her on the nose.

"Lead the way." Kelly smiled and the two made left.

"Those two give me the puke reflex." Valerie said rudely.

"Really?" Steve shrugged, "I guess I am just used to it. Want to get some coffee?"

Valerie watched while Brandon and Kelly disappeared around the corner and met Steve's glance. "Sure." Steve wrapped his arm around her leading the way.

**

"You like it?" Dylan looked at Brenda.

"Yeah its great, how much is the rent?" Brenda turned toward the landlord.

"It's $1,500 a month, utilities included, but there is a $200 maintance fee for the building." The older women said.

"$1,500? For a one bedroom?" Brenda looked unsure. "Dyl's that's too much."

"Welcome to new York." The lady said

Dylan smiled, "Give us a second, ok?" the women nodded.

"Dylan, I can't afford this."

"Bren, it's a nice place, we are blocks from school and its twice the size as the closet we looked at before. I can afford it." Dylan rubbed his hands down her arms. "For the city, for this area, its actually cheap."

Brenda sighed, "I don't know."

"Bren, come one, we aren't going to live in a dump and we are paying that a week at the hotel anyway. Let me do this for us."

Brenda smiled slowly, "Why can I never tell you no."

"Hmmm I can be very persuasive." Dylan nodded.

"Ok..ok..stop spoiling me, I could get used to this."

Dylan smirked, "Alright we'll take it." Dylan leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Great" the lady said smiling, "Apartments like this are hard to come by, you guys will like it here. Its available now, lets go down to my office, sign some papers and I can have you guys in here by the weekend."

**

Brenda paced back and forth in the bathroom in the hotel. She kept the bath water running so Dylan wouldn't know what she was doing. Brenda plopped down on the toilet and began biting her nails. She was two weeks late for her period. She hadn't even thought about it with arriving in New York and registering for school, apartment hunting she hadn't realized she hadn't had one. She and Dylan were always careful; they had been since the first scare. Brenda began counting the weeks back in her head, Brenda closed her eyes realizing, "Europe" she whispered. They barely used protection when they were there, they would get caught up in the romance, mystique and being together. How could she be so irresponsible, she was only 18 years old, she was starting school and Dylan was finally excided about this new beginning they were sharing. Brenda glanced down at her watch, it had been 5 minutes. Brenda nervously got up looking toward the bathroom counter, maybe it's just a false alarm again. She swallowed hard and took the two steps toward the sink. She took a deep breath and picked up the white stick.

"Bren..food is here." Dylan called out from the other room.

"Alright, I will be out in a second." Brenda yelled back.

She raised the stick closer…..two lines. It had two lines. Brenda grabbed the box making sure she was reading it correctly. She backed up slowly staring at the pregnancy test. She slowly lowered herself to the toilet again. Dylan softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bren? You ok?" Dylan said softly on the other side of the door.

Brenda nervously shot up, "Ah yeah babe, I am fine, just getting dressed." Brenda threw the test in the box, she placed it in the bottom of the trash can making sure there was plenty of trash and toilet paper over it. Still in shock, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door.

_Finally an update!! I hope it was ok, I know all of you probably had no idea this was going to happen. And I am sure you still don't because there are surprises to follow. Tell me what your thinking._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Confirmed and Decided**

Brenda made her way to her food, she lifted the metal cover and closed it. She couldn't eat, she felt nervous and confused. What the hell was she going to do? She wasn't ready for a baby. She shook her head, what the hell would her parents think? They trusted her, let her go to Europe, let her live with Dylan.

"Bren are you sure your ok? You look pale."

Brenda nodded slowly, "Yeah I am fine, just tired."

"Your not hungry? Better enjoy it, last room service meal." Dylan smiled, "Tomorrow night we will be on our own."

Brenda nodded as she lifted the cover off her food again. She poked her chicken a few times, she looked up and noticed Dylan looking at her. She smiled and started to cut it and forced herself to eat it.

Dylan knew she was keeping something from him but obviously she didn't want to tell him. Dylan knew better than to push the issue, she would tell him when she was ready.

"So how was your first week of classes?" She said softly.

"Ok I guess, I like our poetry class, other than that my writing classes are good. I already have an essay to write though." Dylan took a deep breath, "Why cant we just read and write without the tests and papers?"

Brenda let out a small laugh, "It doesn't work like that I guess. So when is your last class tomorrow? What time are we going to move our stuff into the apartment?"

Dylan shrugged, "My last class is at 1, I can start moving stuff and you can just meet me after."

Brenda nodded and softly smiled at him. "I am going to go lay down, I have a headache and I am tired."

"Ok..Bren, your sure you are ok?" Dylan looked worried.

"I'll be fine after a good nights sleep. Goodnight." Brenda began to walk toward the bedroom.

"wait Bren." Dylan got up and walked toward her. He lifted her chin with his index finger and gently kissed her.

"Night" Brenda said softly and Dylan kissed her temple. He watched as she went into the bedroom and closed the door.

A couple of hours had past and Dylan turned off the TV and made his way to the bedroom. Brenda watched as Dylan undressed for bed. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as she felt him climb into bed and cuddle close to her. His hand started to wander, down her thigh, he pushed her night shirt up. She tensed up at his touch as he slowly moved his hand across her belly. Dylan began kissing her neck, Brenda moved slightly and slowly moved away from him.

"You still have a headache?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I am sorry."

"I may be able to make you feel better." Dylan said seductively.

"Not tonight ok?"

"Ok." Dylan said calmly.

Brenda let him cuddle up to her again, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

**

Dylan sat up and looked to Brenda's side of the bed. She must have gone to class already he thought. He pushed back his hair and slowly got out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and started to undress. He thought about Brenda and how distant she had been the day before. Brenda had been an open book to him and it was bugging him he couldn't read her. She seemed sad, distant and distracted. Was she unhappy? Maybe home sick? Was she upset he pressured her into that apartment? He knew how important it was to be independent and be on her own. Was she feeling trapped? Dylan rinsed his hair and turned off the water. He reached for a towel and dried off. He stepped onto the plush carpet and wiped the mirror. Dylan looked at himself and rubbed his hand against his chin, his chin felt prickly so he decided to shave. A knock at the door made him jump and he dropped the razor. Dylan walked to the front door and opened it slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh your not Tom Detish."

Dylan shook his head, "No. Wrong room."

The women laughed, "I am so sorry."

"No problem." Dylan shrugged and went back into the bathroom. He looked at himself with shaving cream on his face then he looked to the ground for the razor he had dropped. He noticed it sitting in the trash can. Dylan reached into the trash can to fish it out. He noticed a pink box. He could see the top of it sticking out from the toilet paper. He slowly grabbed the box. Pulling it out, _First Response pregnancy test. _He bit the inside of his lip as he realized what has been on Brenda's mind. He reached inside and pulled out the white stick. He looked at it as his eyes grew wide. He looked at the box's picture on the back. One line not pregnant, two lines pregnant. He looked at the stick again, and there they were two bright pink lines. Dylan took a deep breath, why didn't Brenda tell him what was going on? Dylan stared at himself in the mirror, he was 18 years old and him and Brenda were going to have a baby.

**

Brenda walked up to the receptionist at the student health center.

"Hi I am Brenda Walsh, I need to see the doctor."

"Ok sign in here, What's going on?"

Brenda looked back before looking at the receptionist. "I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive." She said quietly.

The women looked her up and down and handed her a few papers. "Go ahead fill these out." she said coldly.

Brenda filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the women. She sat down and anxiously looked around the room. She wished Dylan was with her. She was nervous and she knew he would make her feel a lot calmer than she was feeling at the moment.

"Brenda?" the nurse called out.

She took a deep breath and followed her into the exam room.

"Hi Brenda, we need a urine sample." The women handed her a cup, "when your finished leave in the bathroom and we will run a pregnancy test on it as well. After your done, come on back in here and undress from the waist down, go ahead and use this to cover yourself." Brenda nodded.

She sat quietly on the edge of the exam table with the paper draped across her legs. Her parents were going to kill her. She felt like such a failure. The thoughts that were running through her head, were moving a mile a minute. Why wasn't she on birth control, damn it? She was smarter than this. What would Dylan say, would he freak out? Would he run away? Brenda took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

A younger women in a white coat entered, "Hi Brenda, I am Dr. Green, so you got a positive pregnancy test?" the women looked at her chart.

"Yes, I took one last night."

Dr. Green flipped through her chart, "We ran a pregnancy test here and it was positive as well. When was your last period?"

Brenda thought back, "August 5th."

Dr. Green did some calculations, "So it looks like your about 7 weeks pregnant from your last menstrual cycle. It should bring your due date to May 13th."

"Look Dr. Green, I wanted to get some information about options."

"Oh… of course." she walked over grabbing a pamphlet off the wall. "You should make an appointment with your gynecologist, they will be able to do an ultrasound, you should be far enough along to see the heartbeat."

Brenda gave the women a fake smile, "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"Nope, Does this pamphlet have clinic information?"

Dr. green slowly nodded, Brenda could tell the women was not keen on abortion.

The doctor did an internal exam and a pap, pretty standard in this situation and it was over pretty quickly.

"Ok well nice meeting you Brenda."

Brenda watched as the doctor walked out of the room leaving Brenda with her own thoughts.

**

Dylan paced back and forth in the hotel suite. He was officially freaking out, but not why you would think. He was freaking out because he wasn't freaking out. It made sense in his head. He wasn't freaking out because Brenda was pregnant, he wasn't surprised. He knew first hand how careless they had been. He was mad she didn't let him in, if anything he could have been there for her, timed it, held her hand during it. Dylan stopped in his tracks, _Oh My god Jim is going to kill me. _He had just gotten his trust back and he was about to lose it again. Dylan began biting his nails, which he did when he was nervous. He took a deep breath, this is ok, yes we are young but we love each other, I have money, I wanted to marry her eventually. People do this all the time. He tried to reassure himself things could work out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the test. He looked down at it. Dylan took his hand and pushed back his hair and heard the door unlock. Brenda opened the front door and slowly came inside. She looked up to find Dylan staring at her. Brenda moved the pamphlet behind her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had class until 1?' Brenda said uncomfortably.

"I didn't go." Dylan continued to stare into her eyes.

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" Brenda said as his stare intensified.

Dylan took a deep breath and walked closer to her. He held out the white test in the palm of his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?" Dylan was hurt.

Brenda stared at the test and exhaled. She moved past him sadly and sat down on the couch, throwing the pamphlet on the table. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to freak out."

Dylan moved and sat next to her, "well I am not but if I was I would want to freak out together."

"I went to the doctor to make sure."

"And?"

Brenda sighed, "7 weeks. Due in May. I made an appointment with the clinic tomorrow."

"The clinic? Wait you made your decision without me?"

Brenda looked at him with confusion, "Ah yeah, we cant have a baby right now."

Dylan stood up quickly, "You were going to get an abortion and not even tell me?" Dylan was mad.

"what is your problem? it's for the best." Brenda shot back/

"I can not believe you? Its my problem, my baby too, how could you be so selfish."

"What you want to have this baby, are you crazy? We are freshman in college, 18 years old, think about it."

Dylan fidgeted nervously, "Well…I don't know but I thought we could make the decision together. Damn it Brenda"

Brenda saw how upset he was, "Dylan I am sorry, I just figured."

"Figured what that I wouldn't want it."

"Dylan. Relax, your being irrational, I love you but we are not ready for this. After college, if we are still together, we can get married, and have a family. I am excided to be here in New York with you, I am excided to get into acting, and go to school. I am not ready to be a mother." Brenda swallowed hard, "I am sorry but I am not having it."

"I cant believe you would do that to our baby and not include me or even tell me?" Dylan shook his head in disappointment, "I thought I knew you better than that. And what if I do want it, don't I get a say in it at all."

Brenda began to cry, "I made up my mind."

Dylan shook his head in disgust and moved around her leaving the hotel suite and slamming the door.

_Sorry for the short chapter, and I hope no one is mad it was just about B/D. The next chapter will be a CU chapter. Things are going to get interesting in Cali. Also tell me your thoughts on Brenda and Dylan and I hope no one is thinking, WTF is she doing this early in the game. Guess you will have to stick with me. : ) Anyone surprised at Dylan's reaction and or Brenda. Let me know and please review, I love hearing from ya._


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is dedicated to Sarah and KCB, love you girls. And a shout out to Mela even though she may want to kill me after reading it. I am sorry girl._

**Chapter 8 Love is Enough?**

Brenda headed into her Friday romantic poetry class. She looked around for Dylan and saw him sitting in the middle desk he had chosen for himself a few days before. After his blow out the night before he never made it back to the hotel. She slowly approached the desk beside him and slid in. She looked over at him as he looked at her back.

"You didn't come home last night, where did you stay?" Brenda said quietly.

"The apartment."

Brenda looked away from him staring at her desk, "Dylan…." As Brenda was about to continue the professor made his way into the classroom.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to romantic poetry. I hope you all read the assignment." The Professor started to read.

_I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete._

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked what could I ail  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away.  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start.  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice  
Is love's bed always snow  
She seemed to hear my silent voice  
Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling place  
And can return no more.

"What do you think John Clare is saying in this poem titled _First Love_?" Professor White asked the class.

He looked around the room, "Anyone?"

"Well obviously it's about his first love; it's someone that has touched him with first glance. Someone who's changed his life, made him who he wants to be, she may not even know yet, and after meeting her, he can't return to the person he was before, nothing will ever be the same." Dylan looked at Brenda. She slowly returned the stare.

"Good, Mr. McKay, exactly right. Now on to William Morris, I had you guys read the poem _Love is Enough_,

_Love is enough: though the world be a-waning,  
And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,  
Though the skies be too dark for dim eyes to discover  
The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming thereunder,  
Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,  
And this day draw a veil over all deeds passed over,  
Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter:  
The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter  
These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover_

"Mr. McKay, what do you think about this one?"

"Well, I think he's trying to explain to his lover that anything is possible, things may get hard but if they love each other they can get through it. I think he knows her better than anyone. Knows when something isn't like her, or when something is bugging her." Dylan's tone changed, "Just because stuff is a big deal and life changing doesn't mean she shouldn't talk about it, seek support. He loves her with his whole heart and wants to go through life with her, together. Like he said love is enough and he doesn't know why she won't let him in." Dylan looked down. Brenda closed her eyes and looked at the desk.

"Well Mr. McKay, you may be reading a little too much into it but the some of the points you covered are accurate, the man in the poem is explaining that no matter what's going on around them, they have each other. And yes love is enough to take them down certain roads" Professor White smiled at Dylan, "Good job."

Brenda finally looked over at him; she felt his stare the entire time. They looked into each others eyes, as each one tried to pull the thoughts from each others heads. The rest of the class went pretty quick as the students filed out. Dylan approached Brenda.

"What time is your appointment?"

"I am going to head over now." Brenda looked down sadly.

"Bren, if you go through with this things wont be the same between us."

Tears filled Brenda's eyes, "If I don't go through with it things will never be the same between us ever again."

Dylan quickly wiped his eye in hopes no one around him including Brenda saw. "Want me to go with you?" he asked sincerely.

Her tears fell freely, "Please." Brenda's voice cracked from crying.

Dylan moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her small frame. He held her close to him as he felt her sob. Dylan kissed the top of her head and began to whisper.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Brenda whispered back through her tears.

"Come on." Dylan kept her close and walked not letting go of her.

**

Valerie sat in class listening to the teacher ramble on about monogamy. She was wondering why she had decided to take this women studies course. She tapped her pen gently against her lip and tried to phase her out. She looked over at Kelly who was taking notes and listening intently. She rolled her eyes at the sight of her. Hair perfectly tied back, half up half down, with a slight curl or wave to it. Valerie knew she had done it this morning because Kelly had straight hair. Who has time to curl their hair in the morning when they have a 9am class? Valerie looked her direction again but this time made eye contact with her. Valerie flashed a million dollar fake smile at her and looked toward the teacher.

"Alright ladies, read chapter 3 and 4 and write a summary on them for Monday." The teacher called out as everyone began to gather their stuff and head out.

"So Kel, any wild plans this weekend or are you just going to sit around with Brandon like an old married couple?"

Kelly pressed her lips together holding back, "No plans, probably going to stay at Dylan's."

"You guys have spent a lot of time there."

"Yeah well look at the alternative." Kelly gave a fake smile.

"It must be weird sleeping in Dylan's bed with Brandon considering you have been there before with Dylan and then the many times Dylan had been there with Brenda." Kelly glared at her, "Ha in a weird way you slept with both Walsh's." Valerie laughed.

Kelly continued her death glare she hated the fact Valerie knew anything about her and her mistakes, "First of all I never slept with Dylan and second, what I do and who I do and where I do them is none of your business. Good bye Valerie." Kelly tossed her hair and stomped off.

"Ooh I hit a nerve." Valerie smiled as she walked to grab a cup of coffee.

Valerie slipped into a corner table with her coffee, she pulled out her English book, she had 45 minutes until her next class. Valerie felt a presence standing over her. She slowly took her head out of the book and looked up.

"Hey Steve." Valerie forced a smile.

"Hey beautiful, can I join you?" Steve sat down beside her.

"I guess so." Like she had a choice, Valerie cleared some of her stuff out of his way.

"So what are you up to this weekend?" Steve smiled.

"No plans, I thought you Californians knew how to live it up. It has been incredibly boring since I got here."

"Well why don't we do something? You and I, we can go dancing or a movie."

Valerie looked at Steve; he was sweet, and kind of cute in his own way. Not really her type, she never really went for the jock types. Valerie smiled and shrugged, "Why not."

"I promise to show you a good time." Steve smirked.

"You better." Valerie flirted.

She turned her attention to David and Donna who sat at a nearby table.

"So what's up with them? Another Brenda and Dylan?"

"Oh god no, they have been together for a while though got together our junior year." Steve glanced at an attractive girl that walked past.

Valerie continued to look at David, "Sounds serious."

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess, I am sure it would be even more if she gave it up to him."

Valerie shot her head back at Steve, "Whaaat? Donna and David don't do the deed?" Valerie smiled.

Steve shook his head, "Nope, I personally don't know how he does it." Steve looked down at his watch, "Hey Val I'll call you about this weekend, I should get to class." Steve leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok bye Steve." Valerie looked back over at David and raised one eyebrow. "Hmmm definitely more my type." If Brandon was going to continue to hide out at Dylan's with Kelly, no reason she couldn't have her own fun. Valerie watched as Donna kissed David goodbye and headed off somewhere. She watched as David looked up from his book and caught eyes with her. He gave her a small smile and motioned to join him. Valerie gathered her things and slid into the chair next to him.

"Hi David." She said sweetly.

"Hey Val, can I call you Val?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Valerie wasn't shy

"Ok" David smiled. "So what's up? How's California treating you?"

Valerie shrugged, "Its ok. Not much going on lately. Steve is going to take me dancing maybe this weekend, hey you and Donna should join us, do you like to dance?"

David smiled shyly, "Do I like to dance, of course." David found himself staring at her, she had these crystal blue eyes that pulled you in. She was dangerously cute and dangerously sexy. Even the way she spoke and carried herself screamed sexy. David broke the moment when he realized they were staring at each other.

Valerie seductively smiled at him, "Well I should go." She spoke quietly.

David took a deep breath and nodded, "I'll talk to Steve about the double date."

"Ok." Valerie leaned in and placed a slow passionate peck on David's cheek, perfectly placing it slightly behind his ear. Her hot breath sending chills down his body. David took a deep breath as he felt aroused by her. He smiled sweetly and watched her as she walked away. He shook his head to take himself out of his Valerie trance. David wasn't sure exactly what Valerie was about but whatever it was she had his attention.

**

Brandon and Kelly made it into Dylan's place. Kelly threw her bag on the floor and plopped down on the futon.

"Its nice having this place to escape to." Kelly leaned her head back.

"Yeah it is, I can't stand to be home anymore, every time I turn around Val is in my face. I love her to death but she needs to meet some friends or something."

"I know I am supposed to like her but she is really mean Brandon. She hates me and its like everyday her goal is to piss me off some how."

"I know Kel, but she means well, maybe if you were nicer to her, she wouldn't bug me so much." Brandon laughed as he moved over and sat next to her.

"Yeah, pawn her off on me, thanks."

"Well, you could do girl things, shop or something." Brandon wasn't sure what girls things were but maybe if Valerie wasn't so bored and lonely she would stop coming on to him.

"Oh come on Brandon, Valerie is a big girl, she is fine plus why would I want to do stuff with her, she comes on to my boyfriend, she is caddy, and mean and I just don't like her."

Brandon held in his laugh, "Caddy? Like all you girls aren't caddy."

Kelly pouted her lips together, "Stop." She gently smacked him on the chest. Brandon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. They both smiled mid kiss and slowly opened their eyes.

"Enough about Valerie, on to more important things." Brandon cupped her face and eagerly kissed her.

"Uh ha I much rather do this kind of talking." Kelly said in a soft voice.

Brandon took his hands and in a quick motion moved the shoulder of her sweater off. He ran it down her arms and tossed it to the side. They continued to kiss each other and Kelly moved so she was sitting on his lap straddling him. Brandon kissed her neck and Kelly leaned back to give him room.

"Do I tell you often how sexy I think you are?" She breathed out.

"Uh huh, the feeling is mutual."

Kelly broke from his kiss and stood in front of him. She stared at him as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt tossing it to the side; she dropped her skirt to the floor. Kelly stood seductively in front of him. He smiled wickedly up at her and held out his hand pulling her back to him.

_Its funny how differently things are on opposite sides of the country. Anyway I am ducking from things being thrown at me since I didn't go further with B/D, they will be in the next chapter and you will have more of a conclusion to what they are going through right now. I know abortion is a very controversial topic and I understand people are against it and I actually am one of those people also. Then again, I am not 18 I am older, so what I would do in Brenda's situation is totally up in the air. Anyway just trust me and I would hope you guys would know I adore and love this couple. I would not do anything I didn't think they couldn't handle or do anything out of character for them. That's all I am saying and I apologize you are left with a cliffhanger when it comes to them. Smile you love me. Please review and I will want to add on the next one and soon. : )_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 New Beginnings **

Dylan looked around the waiting room. On the way to the clinic he wanted to try and change Brenda's mind. Tell her everything would be ok, it would be hard but they would have each other. When Dylan thought about what was going on in the back room where Brenda was it almost made him physically ill. But how do you try to change someone's mind that is already made up. The only thing Dylan could do was be a good boyfriend and be there for her. He knew that this was hard for her too. Dylan had always imagined his life with Brenda and he assumed she did the same with him. Maybe it was dumb but he wanted to eventually marry her, have kids, settle down. Have the kind of life he always wanted growing up. I mean sure they hadn't planned this but what was done was done, maybe this situation was 7 years or so too soon but it was not in the cards. Brenda was back there taking care of it and there wasn't anything he could do about it. There was a couple times he wanted to bust back there and beg her to reconsider but he didn't. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, placing his elbows in his knees. Dylan looked at the floor as his eyes became watery.

"Dylan McKay?" A women looked around the room.

Dylan's head shot, "Yeah…that's me." he said nervously.

"Brenda is asking for you, do you want to come back and see her?"

Dylan nodded sadly and got up to followed the women back.

"She is right in there, she was really upset and asked for you." the women said sincerely.

Dylan nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem, take your time." the women placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. She walked down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

Dylan stared at the door, he loved Brenda but he wasn't sure if he could get over this. He wasn't sure she would ever get over this. Dylan tried to not think about it but he wasn't sure he could forgive her for it. Dylan slowly placed his hand on the knob of the door and slowly peaked his head in.

"Bren?" Dylan looked in and saw Brenda sitting on the exam table legs to her chest. He tilted his head side ways realizing she was hysterically crying. He moved fast to comfort her. He sat in front of her on the bed and took her in his arms.

"Awww baby, its ok." he began tearing up as well. The sight of her broke his heart he had never seen her cry like this.

"Its not going to be ok." Brenda sobbed loudly.

Dylan kissed the top of her head as he held her. He didn't know what to say because he agreed with her, he wasn't sure if it would ever be the same.

"Are you in pain? Can I do anything?" Dylan pulled away from her cupping her face and resting his forehead against hers.

Brenda broke down even more pulling back and looking at him, "I couldn't do it, I can't do it." Brenda cried.

Dylan's whole body went limp and he swallowed hard, "You didn't do it?"

Brenda shook her head, "I couldn't."

Dylan exhaled almost relieved and pulled her in to a tight hug, "Thank god." he said

"Am I crazy? This is crazy, right?" Brenda pulled back and looked at him.

Dylan smiled and shook his head, "No its not crazy." he said softly.

"Are you sure you are ok with this? If your not with me, I…I..can't do this alone."

"Bren, I am here for you, whatever you need. This is what I wanted."

"Ahh" Brenda sighed loudly, "My parents are going to flip out, you know that right. You and I will be dead." Brenda tried to change the intense scene to a lighter one in a dark way.

Dylan let out a small laugh, "Yeah I know. Come on, lets get out of here, we need to move the rest of our stuff into the apartment. This place gives me the creeps anyway."

Brenda wiped her face and looked at Dylan, "I am sorry about all this, I am sorry I didn't talk to you about it. If I didn't talk about it and just got rid of the situation…I thought it would make it easier. Then I saw the way you reacted and how mad you were at me." Brenda took a deep breath, "I am sorry."

Dylan nodded and moved a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. "It will be ok, your parents will get over it and I will help you. Even though we didn't plan this doesn't mean it can't work out. I love you Bren, nothing will change that."

"I know, I just feel bad I didn't talk to you, I can talk about anything with you, its just I thought you would freak out, I thought it would change things."

"Well it doesn't and.." Dylan shrugged, "Believe it or not, I am happy."

"You are? You're not scared?"

"Of course I am scared, but Bren its not the end of the world, yeah its going to be hard and yeah your parents are going to be mad but they'll get over it. You're my family, I am not going anywhere."

Brenda smiled, "You're amazing and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Come on lets go home." Dylan got up reaching his hand out to help her off the exam table.

Brenda got up and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I guess we are going to have a baby."

Dylan wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back, "I guess we are."

**

Steve, David, Donna, and Andrea showed up at the Walsh house. Cindy let them in.

"You guys look great. Its nice you are taking Valerie out on the town. Jim and I appreciate it."

"No problem, Mrs. Walsh, we all need a night out on the town after starting school anyway. We haven't really all been together since Dylan and Brenda left."

"Yeah and plus Valerie seems sweet and it must be hard starting a new school in a new town without anyone." Donna said as she cuddled close to David.

"Brandon…Val…the gang is here." Cindy called out.

Kelly made her way down stairs, "Hey guys."

"Hey Kel." they seem to say in unison.

"So where is this place? Its exciting there is finally a place we can go and dance and not have to be 21."

"Yeah it just opened up, I got us VIP and a private table. Should be cool and if we are all lucky maybe they wont card us for drinks." Smiled Steve.

They all rolled their eyes and smiled, Brandon made his way downstairs. "That's Steve for you." Brandon commented hearing what Steve said.

"Where's Valerie?" Asked Donna

"Right here." Valerie stood at the top of the stairs and smiled down at them.

"Rawwwr." Steve growled, he leaned into David, "If things go well hopefully that dress will be on the floor.

David smiled and shook his head but understood Steve completely. David watched as Valerie slowly walked down the stairs in a short dark purple strapless dress.

"Ready?" Valerie said sweetly as she eyed Steve and David.

"You can stop drooling now." Donna whispered giving David a dirty look.

Steve clapped his hands together, "Lets go."

They arrived at the club and moved through the VIP section and passed the many people waiting in line.

"Wow Steve, how did you get this hook up?" Valerie asked as they arrived at their VIP table.

"My mom knows the owner." Steve said proudly.

"Yep, Steve Sanders takes care of us." Brandon joked.

"Hey, I come through sometimes." Steve said wrapping his arm around Valerie's waist, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." the two made their way to the dance floor.

"We are all off to a promising start, Valerie didn't flirt with you once and she hasn't shown any inappropriate behavior so far." Kelly said leaning into Brandon.

"Be nice, she is doing well. She didn't even come into my room in her bra and underwear to ask me if her dress looked ok." Brandon smiled.

"Ha funny, I still cant believe she did that, what a slu.."

"Kel…behave."

Kelly smiled, "Sorry, well you can dance with me then."

Brandon groaned, "Nah, I think I would rather watch but thanks."

Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine then Donna, David and I will go dance." Kelly reached out lifting them both off the couch.

Brandon sat next to Andrea, "hey chief, you have been quiet and I feel like I haven't talked or seen you in forever."

"Yeah been busy with my grandma and school. You know I live on campus you could come and see me once in a while." Andrea smiled.

"I know I know, I apologize, I guess I haven't been the best friend lately but with Valerie coming, Bren leaving, school and Kelly I feel like I haven't had a free minute.

Andrea nodded, "I understand, I am just making you feel bad, I actually met someone." Andreas shrugged.

"Oh who, do tell."

"Well…he's this guy in my journalism class, his name is Greg, he is very handsome, sweet and we have been spending a lot of time together." Andrea swooned.

"Wow sounds serious."

Andrea shrugged, "Maybe, we are suppose to meet later so I can only stay for an hour or so."

Brandon looked at his watch which read 10:30, wow late meeting, sounds very serious."

Andrea blushed, "Oh stop."

Brandon laughed and wrapped his arm around her and squeezed, "I am happy for you."

"Thanks."

Kelly and Donna made their way back to the table. "This place is great." Donna said sitting next to Andrea and reached and took a bottle of water off the table.

"Yeah it is, its very cool. Like I said its about time they opened something like this." Kelly agreed.

Steve came up grinning, he held out wrist bands.

"What's that?" Kelly said looking curiously at the wrist bands.

"Do I deliver or what? This my friends are over 21 wrist bands, it will get you drinks and into the over 21 VIP area upstairs." Steve handed one to each of them.

"Where's David?" Donna asked taking two of them.

"I don't know, I left the dance floor to meet Tom the guy that hooked me up." Steve looked around.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something." Kelly said as she wrapped the wristband around her wrist.

"Yeah probably." Donna said naively.

Valerie moved her body closer to David, "Having fun?"

"Yeah this place is very cool." David smiled.

Valerie wrapped her arms around David's neck and pressed her body against his.

David swallowed hard looking in the direction of the table but since the dance floor was packed he couldn't see them. David shrugged, if he couldn't see them they couldn't see him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sway to the music with her. The song finished and they let go of each other.

Valerie fanned herself, "Its hot want to go outside and cool off?"

David nodded, "Yeah, it is really hot."

He followed Valerie outside and exhaled feeling the cool air rush across his face.

"Ah it feels good out here." Valerie said leaning against the wall.

"Yep, all that dancing made me sweaty." Valerie looked over at him and smiled.

There was an awkward silence between and Valerie turned to face him as he leaned against the wall.

"Your cute." she said in a flirty tone.

David smiled and looked down, he looked back up at her and she was inches from his face.

"Well I would return the compliment but cute would be an understatement." David said as he looked into her eyes.

Valerie leaned in and pressed her lips hard against his. David stood there eyes open in shock. He smelled her fragrance and felt her body against him. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to meet his. The kiss started out slow and soon became intense. His hands started to wonder down her back and he found himself at her butt. Finally reality hit him and he pulled back.

"I am sorry, I cant do this." he said filled with guilt. "I have a girlfriend and she is right inside."

"I know, but David, there is something between us, you cant deny it." Valerie tried to go in for another kiss.

David gently pushed her back, "Yeah maybe but still."

Valerie pulled away from him, "Oh come David, how long are you going to put up with Donna's abstinence, I mean I know you want me."

David looked her up and down and took a deep breath.

"Ok fine, I respect the fact you are a respectful boyfriend, but this sexual tension is only going to build between us. You go back to your girlfriend and have fun. Maybe she will let you go to second base tonight, when you are sick of the pg-13 relationship call me when your ready for the x-rated one." Valerie gave him a seductive smile and walked inside. David watched as she moved slowly shaking her hips from side to side, looking back one last time and smiling. David shook his head and took a deep breath. "Oh god." he breathed out, "she's amazing" he mumbled.

David waited a couple of minutes and made his way back to the table.

"Where have you been?" Donna said sweetly as he sat next to her.

David eyed Valerie quickly, "I was outside getting some air, all that dancing made me really hot."

Donna handed him his wristband, "Kelly and Brandon went upstairs to check out the over 21 VIP area, I waited for you, want to go?"

David smiled at her and took the wrist band, "Sure" he nodded. Donna got up and laced her fingers with his as she walked in front of him. Pulling him slightly toward the stairs. David made eye contact with Valerie one last time. He moved past her grazing her chest with his as he moved past her.

"See ya David." Valerie said sweetly.

"Yeah bye Val." David shook his head and closely followed Donna up the stairs.

_Ok soooo what did you think? Val Val Val, she has moved on from Brandon and on to poor sex deprived David. This is college it had to catch up with them at some point. Guys are guys, what can I say? And I don't know if what happened with B/D was too predictable or what but that's going to be a new situation for them. Let me know how you liked it. And Mela don't be too mad at me : ). Please review and I will have the next chapter of long time coming up soon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Happy Thanksgiving**

Dylan knocked softly at the bathroom door in their apartment.

"Bren, you ok?"

"Uhh I am dying." Brenda grumbled.

"Do you need anything?" Dylan said sweetly.

"No." Brenda sighed. "I'll be out in a minute.

Dylan slowly opened the door and smiled slightly at the sight of her. She was sitting on the floor by the toilet, hair messy and hanging in front of her face.

"You still look cute."

Brenda rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm sure. I feel awful."

"Sorry Bren, it will get better. I think." Dylan shrugged. "Hey your mom called, I told her you were in the bath."

Brenda scraped herself off the bathroom floor and brushed her teeth. She swished the water in her mouth spitting it out in the sick.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go home for Thanksgiving."

"Brenda, we talked about this, we agreed we were going to tell your parents on Thanksgiving."

Brenda pouted, "I know but.." Brenda sighed, "I am scared."

"Bren. It's time, we have known for a month."

"I can see his face, the disappointed face, it's not going to be good."

"Well you know what, it probably won't but let's get it over with because I hate lying. I talked to your brother yesterday and even though I am not coming out and lying to him about it, I feel guilty not telling him."

"I know, I am probably going to throw up all over the table anyway, so if that doesn't give it away then the look of my belly will." Brenda stood sideways rubbing it.

Dylan shook his head and smiled, "Babe, you can't tell, you look the same."

"Not true, I can't button my jeans anymore they are going to take one look at me and say wow Brenda, freshman 15 much."

"Call your mom." Dylan smiled and leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

Brenda nodded and watched him leave the bathroom. She made her way to the telephone and dialed home.

"Hey mom. Dylan said you called."

"Oh yes, honey, how are you?"

"I am good, same as last week."

"Your father and I are so excited to see you guys, I wanted to check on your flight, do you have the information?"

"Uh, yeah mom hold on." Brenda rummaged through the stack of papers on her counter.

"Ok, flight 1780, comes in at 12:30 your time."

"Lovely, can't wait, well we are going to have a big Thanksgiving, I invited all your friends over and their families. But the only people that are coming for dinner are Kelly and her mom and Steve, but everyone else stop by for dessert."

"Mom you invited everyone?" Brenda said in a disappointed tone.

"Yes why, your friends always stop by anyway."

"Alright mom, I am going to get dinner on, I will see you tomorrow." Brenda said with guilt. She hated keeping something this major from them. This was definitely going to be a Thanksgiving they would never forget, and not in a good way.

"Dylan….what do you need out of these papers, they are driving me crazy, I am about to just throw them all away." Brenda yelled.

Dylan came into the kitchen, "Alright relax, I told you I would go through them."

"Yeah last week." Brenda pulled some chicken out of the refrigerator. "You can't just leave crap around all the time, it looks messy and is it too much to ask for you to help me out once in a while, I feel like I am always cleaning up after you."

Dylan walked over putting his hands on Brenda's upper arm, "Hey…I am sorry, I will help more." Dylan just gave in so he wouldn't have to hear her rant anymore. She had gotten moody, short fused since she became pregnant and Dylan was learning the tricks to not get caught up in an argument, in which he never won anyway. "What do you say we put this chicken back in the fridge and I will run out and get that Italian place you like so much?" Dylan rubbed up and down her arms.

Brenda shrugged, "That does sound good." Brenda pouted.

"Alright, I will be back." he leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Dyl's" Brenda called out making him turn in front of the front door. "Sorry."

Dylan nodded, "I know, love you, I'll be back."

Brenda smiled as she watched him close the front door behind him.

**

"Dylan are you sure I don't look fat in this?" Brenda said sitting on the plane as they taxied in.

"Bren, you are wearing jeans and a flannel, for one you're not even fat and two no one can tell anything, you're not even showing yet."

"I am scared they will be able to tell. I feel like I have it written on my forehead. Brenda Walsh knocked up, huge disappointment.."

Bren, stop, you are being so hard on yourself. You aren't a disappointment."

"Dylan, come on, I am due in May, I won't even finish the school year out."

"You have been working so hard, and regardless of you being sick or tired, you have attended classes. You will finish, I know it."

"And then what? My parents are going to ask me what are plans are. Do you want to stay in New York?"

"Well yeah, I like being in our own world over there." Dylan seemed taken back.

"I do too but I mean I will be so far from my family and maybe I can finish school in California that way my mom can watch the baby sometimes and we will have help."

"Well I will be there to help you."

Brenda smiled at his innocence, "Babies are a lot of work Dylan, we might appreciate the help my mother would provide."

Dylan sat quietly; he didn't want to move back. He was actually enjoying school and it was nice being away from everyone. Him and Brenda, despite her hormonal blow outs once in a while were getting along really well, they had settled into their apartment nicely. Dylan finally felt like his life had purpose. Also he had recently started writing again, for fun about his life and Brenda, not for school. After a long silence as the people started to get up and grab their luggage.

"As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter where we live." Dylan smiled.

Brenda took a deep breath as she watched the last hand full of people exit. "I guess we have to go huh?"

Dylan nodded, "Its ok, it will be ok, you'll see."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you get to go home after dinner, I will be stuck by myself there."

"Bren, you're coming with me, you can stay at my house. You don't have a room at your parents anyway."

They got up and were the last to leave the plane; Dylan rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the terminal. They walked out to saw Jim and Cindy waiting for them.

"Oooh Brenda." Cindy wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you sweetie."

Dylan and Jim shook hands and Brenda hugged her father. "How has everything been?" Jim said with a smile.

"Good, school is fantastic and Bren and I are doing well." Dylan eyed Brenda who had yet to say anything. "Right Bren?"

"Oh yeah, New York is amazing, we fit in right away."

Jim and Cindy nodded with a smile, "Shall we get out of here?"

"Brenda you look great, it looks like college is agreeing with you, your complexion is flawless." Cindy said as she walked ahead of them.

Brenda looked up at Dylan, "That's the look of horror and nausea."

Dylan laughed under his breath and leaned in kissing her on the temple. This was going to be a long and interesting evening.

**

Valerie knocked lightly on Brandon's bedroom door, "Bran?"

"Yeah." He called out.

"Can I come in?"

"Well that depends, are you descent?" Brandon smiled opening the door.

"Haha yes I am." Valerie walked in and sat on Brandon's bed.

"Who's coming for dinner?" Valerie asked interested.

"Steve, Kelly, Kelly's mom and sister."

"Steve?" Valerie sighed.

"I thought you and Steve were kind of seeing each other."

"Umm nooo, he wishes."

"Be nice, Steve is my friend; just tell him you don't like him like that. Steve has a 5 minute rebound anyway. He will be off chasing after the nearest skirt in no time."

Valerie smiled, "So is that it, no one else is coming?"

Brandon eyed Valerie, he had gotten to know Valerie a lot better in the 5 or so weeks she had lived there and Brandon actually was happy that they had gotten close. Some may even say they were friends. He missed having someone to talk to like Brenda and Valerie kind of filled the void for him. "Who are you talking about?" Brandon said with a smirk.

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know, maybe…I…wanted to know if maybe David was coming?"

Brandon laughed, "Silver, you want to see Silver? He has a girlfriend Val."

"I know, I was just wondering if him and Donna were coming, that's all."

Brandon shook his head, "I am sure they will stop by. Come on trouble maker, I think Brenda and Dylan are here, I think that was my parent's car."

As both of them made their way down the stairs Brenda and Dylan came through the front door.

"Brandon!" Brenda said excitedly dropping her bags to the floor and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Bren, how's the big apple?"

"Great!"

"Hey D. How's it going buddy?" Brandon said meeting him in for a handshake.

"It's going."

"Hey Val." Brenda took her in for a hug, she whispered in her ear, "Are you behaving yourself?"

"Yes unfortunately." joked Valerie.

"Mrs. Walsh, it smells so good." Dylan said setting down his bag.

"Aww thank you Dylan, I should go check the Turkey. Excuse me."

Brenda covered her mouth as her eyes began to water. "Dylan help me bring up my bags." Brenda felt the salvia building in her mouth.

Dylan looked down at Brenda, "Bren, are you ok?"

Brenda shook her head as she ran to the bathroom.

Val and Brandon looked at each other, "Is she ok?" Valerie said pointing toward the bathroom.

"Yeah she is fine." Dylan said with an exhale.

"Does she have the flu?" Brandon asked concerned.

Dylan gave them a fake half smile and nodded, "Yeah something like that."

Brenda took deep breaths as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was not going well so far, the day had just started, she had just arrived home and she was already getting sick. Brenda rinsed out her mouth one last time and patted her mouth dry with a hand towel. She slowly opened the door to find Dylan waiting for her.

"Do they think I am crazy?" Brenda said as she cuddled into his embrace.

"Yep pretty much." Dylan kissed the top of her head. "Should we tell them now or wait until later?" Dylan said softly.

"Now, let's get this over with." Brenda took a deep breath and walked with Dylan into the kitchen.

"Mom…Dad…can we talk to you in the living room?" Brenda said nervously.

Jim and Cindy looked at each other, "Sure sweetie, is everything ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Walsh, everything is fine." Dylan smiled sweetly.

Brenda and Dylan led them into the living room where Valerie and Brandon were watching football.

"Hey Brandon, can you turn that off for a second, Dylan and I have to talk to all of you."

Brandon shrugged and clicked off the TV. Brenda and Dylan stayed standing as the others sat down. Dylan felt Brenda tense up, he placed his hand around her waist and felt her relax a bit.

"Umm Ah." Brenda exhaled. She felt the tears coming, this was so hard.

"Dylan and I are…"

Jim's face fell, he knew something was coming and he didn't know what it was. "You and Dylan are..?"

"I am pregnant." Brenda felt Dylan's hand on her back as he rubbed up and down.

Valerie looked at Brandon waiting for the explosion. Brandon's mouth dropped.

Brenda stared at her parents waiting for a response but they got nothing. Brenda nervously looked up at Dylan.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, I know this is a shock, and we know we are young but.."

Dylan stopped when he heard Cindy begin to cry, she rested her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Mom?" Brenda let her tears fall freely.

Finally the beast arose, " I knew this was going to happen, didn't I tell you Cindy I knew this would happen. You two living together, traveling together." Jim yelled. "How could the two of you be so irresponsible, didn't we teach you about this sort of thing."

Brenda wiped her face and she just stood as close to Dylan as she could possibly get.

"Dad, I am sorry." Brenda said crying.

"Sir, I will take care of her.." Dylan said softly.

"Take care of her Dylan? I think you have been doing enough of that, you are 18 years old, what about school, what about your future? We send you to Europe twice, we let you move in with your boyfriend and this is how you repay us." Jim was red and holding back the tears himself.

Cindy raised her head and looked at Brenda and shook her head.

"How far along are you? I think you should just take care of it." Jim said angrily.

"Jim!" Cindy cried.

"I am almost 12 weeks."

Cindy shook her head again, "She is almost in her 2nd trimester, Oh Brenda."

"I am going to finish school, Dylan and I love each other we are going to keep the baby."

Jim let out a grunt, "What are you guys going to get married?"

Brenda cleared her throat, "No not now."

"I am going to check the food." Cindy was still clearly upset, "Our guests will be here any minute."

"Great.' Jim crossed his arms, he walked closer to Dylan and Brenda, "I knew you would be trouble since the first moment I saw you, I knew you would take advantage of my daughter and take away her innocence and now you have taken her childhood. I cant even look at either of you. I have never been more disappointed in one of my kids." Jim took one last look at both of them and walked out of the living room.

Brenda broke down, she knew her parents would respond like this, she knew it but it still hurt. There was no way to fully prepare for it and even after going through the conversations and their possible reactions nothing compared to the feeling. She wrapped her arms around Dylan's waist and she cried on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Bren." Dylan whispered. "We will be ok."

_Eeeek Jim and Cindy are pissed. This was a hard chapter to write. I hope it turned out ok. Trying to layout this kind of situation and give the reader the feeling of anger and nervousness is so hard. I hope its to your liking. Pease review I would love to see what you guys think._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A Two Scoop Night**

Brenda sighed as she looked around her backyard. Her backyard did always look the same. Grass always cut perfectly, the landscaping always kept. As she lay on the lawn chair she closed her eyes thinking about how different her life was going to be, how much had already changed since being back home the last time. After the bomb shell Brenda and Dylan dropped, she wasn't sure how she was going to sit through dinner and put up a brave face. The truth is she didn't know if the decision her and Dylan made was the right one so her parents support and understanding would have meant the world to her. Yes she was an adult but she still cared what they thought. Brenda was in her own little world she didn't hear Brandon come out as he called her name. She wasn't sure how many times he had said it.

"Bren?" Brandon repeated

She looked his direction as he blocked the sun from shining in her face. "Hey Brandon."

"Dylan is looking for you, Kelly and her mom and Steve just got here."

"Great." Brenda sighed.

Brandon sat next to her on the lawn chair and looked at is sister.

"Did you come out here to lecture me too?" Brenda said looking down.

"Nope, I wouldn't do that. I was pretty shocked don't get me wrong, what are you going to do?"

"You know Brandon, I don't know what's going to happen but I couldn't get rid of it."

"What about school?"

"I don't know I want to continue. I guess I will have to look into what kind of childcare programs they have there or Dylan and I will have to arrange our schedules so someone is always home." Brenda shrugged.

"Sounds like you have stuff worked out." Brandon said coldly.

"Well considering Mom and Dad, it looks like we will be on our own."

"You sure about this Brenda, I mean this is your whole future, I would hate to see you be tied down with a baby, what if Dylan can't handle it and your all alone?"

Brenda's temper started to flair as she heard the back door to the kitchen open, "Hey Bran, is Bren out here?" Dylan interrupted.

"Yeah buddy she is." Brandon looked at his sister one last time before heading back in the house. Dylan watched as Brandon passed him on the way in and he went over to find Brenda sitting on the lawn chair.

"Can I join you?" Dylan said as he approached.

"Please." Brenda looked up at him.

Dylan squeezed in next to her so they were both lying on the chair and he took her in his arms. "You ok?"

Brenda rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm ok."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to, leaving me in there with your fathers daggers." Dylan joked.

Brenda forced a light laugh even though she really didn't think it was funny.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Dylan said kindly.

"No it will just make it worse, I should probably stop being anti-social so everyone else doesn't hate me. Thanks for being here."

"You're stuck with me now, I wouldn't be anywhere else." Dylan smiled down at her tightening his embrace. Brenda looked up at him and Dylan lowered his head and started to kiss her. As she gently took her hand and caressed his face moving it to the back of his head.

"Don't you guys get to make out enough living together? What are you guys to cool for us?" Kelly said smiling.

"Hi Kel." Brenda smiled, sitting up and embracing one of her best friends.

"Sorry it's intense in there." Brenda said as her smile faded.

"Yeah Brandon just told me your news. Congratulations?" Kelly put a question mark to it.

"Thanks." Dylan smiled. "I will leave you guys to catch up but Bren, seriously come in soon." Dylan eyed her; he didn't want to be alone in there without her.

"I will, I promise." Brenda said as she kissed him one last time before he took off.

"Wow, Bren, how are you feeling?" Kelly sat down at her feet facing her.

"Sick, bloated, tired and bitchy, you know the normal stuff."

"I can't believe your having a baby, how did Dylan take it?"

"Honestly better than me."

"Really? That's a surprise, I mean normally guys, you know?"

"Kelly, between us, I was at the clinic waiting for them to do the abortion and I just couldn't. Dylan was mad at me for even thinking of it and I just thought of a little human living in me and I couldn't do it."

"Well yeah that's understandable. I would have felt the same way. Soo, are you going to stay in New York?"

"I think so, Dylan and I have made a nice little life over there, we have an awesome apartment and school is good. Its not like I am going to get any help here." Brenda looked toward the house.

"Well I think it's great, New York is lucky to have you guys and I am sure even Jim and Cindy will come around. Everybody loves a baby, right?"

"I guess." Brenda shrugged. We should probably go back in before Dylan gets killed. Brenda smiled.

Kelly smiled back and nodded slowly, "Yeah" she whispered.

"Oh one more thing… Kel?"

"Yeah"

"Use a condom….every time."

Kelly laughed, "I told you that a long time ago. No worries I am on the pill." Kelly continued to giggle. "Huh wow who would have thought I was smarter than you."

"HAHA come on." Brenda linked arms with Kelly as the walked back to the house. Both girls came in from the backyard to find Cindy looking flustered with dishes in her hand.

"Oh Kelly honey, can you grab that serving dish and bring it in the living room." Cindy smiled at Kelly.

"Sure Mrs. Walsh, no problem." Kelly looked at Brenda grabbing the dish.

"Looks like I am invisible." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Brenda went and sat next to Dylan as she felt his hand rub her thigh and he gave it a tight squeeze. He looked over at her and gave her a half smile. Dinner went by quickly and it was painless. Considering Steve and Jackie did most of the talking. Donna and David had stopped by, along with Andrea with her new boyfriend and had dessert. Brenda kept to herself for the most part and her stomach had finally settled a little. As they said goodbye to the last of her friends, Brenda walked slowly into the kitchen to find her mother doing dishes and putting them away.

"Need any help?" Brenda said softly.

"No, I am fine, I am just about done." Cindy said without turning around.

"Mom, can you talk to me? I know you're angry with me but you can't just ignore me."

"Brenda, we can talk tomorrow."

"Mom, please."

Cindy turned around with tears in her eyes, "You know I have always been sympathetic of you and Dylan. I put myself on the line, stuck up for the two of you. I talked him into Europe and talked him down after the whole New York thing and everything else. I thought I could trust you. Your going to have to give us some time Brenda." Cindy walked out of the kitchen and left Brenda with her own tears. Dylan passed Cindy on the way into the kitchen and found Brenda crying.

"Bren?"

"Get me out of here please." Brenda said as she sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Ok." Dylan said wrapping his arm around her.

Brenda walked into the living room where Val, Kelly and Brandon were. "We're leaving; I will see you guys tomorrow." Brenda said uncomfortably.

"Brenda, are you ok?" Kelly got up and walked toward her.

"No, I can't be here anymore. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Kelly gave her and Dylan a sympathetic smile. Dylan and Brenda left the Walsh house without a word to her parents.

Kelly sighed as she watched them leave, "I feel bad for her." Kelly turned and faced Brandon. "I mean, this is hard on her too, what's up with your parents?"

Brandon looked at Kelly oddly, "Kel, their 18 year old daughter is pregnant."

"I know, it's a big deal but she is still their daughter, she is going to need help, support…something."

Val looked down and smirked knowing where this conversation was going.

"Don't blame my parents for being hard on her; this was a big shock, its going to take them some time. Brenda can't just expect them to receive this with open arms." Brandon got up and walked toward Kelly.

"I know that Brandon, but she needs support not the cold shoulder. I mean did you say anything to her, did you even talk to her or are you on the Walsh trip too? Your parents never even asked her anything, how she was feeling? If she was ok?"

"You know how my parents take the news of Brenda and Dylan, is none of your business anyway."

Kelly glared at Brandon, "I see."

"Brandon, I agree with Kelly, it's a shock but is it really?" Val stuck her nose in.

"I don't need your help Valerie." Kelly shot her a look.

"Fine, I was just trying to give my opinion, if you don't want it fine." Valerie got up giving Kelly a dirty look before making her way upstairs.

"Look Kel, I am just saying, I just hope Brenda has thought this through. I mean Dylan isn't exactly Mr. Perfect family man."

"What is there to think about Brandon? You expect her to have an abortion? Is that what you would want me to do if we were in this position?" Kelly said upset.

"No I'm not saying anything like that, but that's beside the point, we aren't in that position, we are smarter than that."

"Never mind, I am going home. I can't even look at you right now." Kelly turned around and headed for the door.

"Kelly, wait your mad at me? This doesn't have anything to do with us."

"Brenda is my friend and you are her brother, if she doesn't have our support in this, then where is she going to get it? I'll call you tomorrow." Kelly threw up her hand and left slamming the door as she left. Brandon stood there confused on what the hell just happened and how did Brenda's problem become his?

**

Brenda lay on Dylan's futon as she heard noises coming from the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Brenda called out.

Dylan came in, "Sorry, are you going to be ok? I'm going to run to the store, we have nothing here."

Brenda slowly nodded as she rested her head back down. "Want anything in particular?"

"No…..wait ice cream."

Dylan smiled, "Ok, I will be back." He leaned down and kidded her forehead and went out the front door.

**

Brandon slowly climbed the stairs thinking about Brenda, was Kelly right? Was he being an ass and not supporting his sister? He had always done so even when he didn't agree with her. A rush of guilt came over him, as he felt badly saying those things about Dylan. Dylan had been nothing but sweet and loving to Brenda. Brandon saw his parents light on, he decided to test the waters with them. He gently knocked on the door and saw his mother laying in bed with her back toward the door, his father reading a book.

"Can I come in?" Brandon peaked his head in.

"Sure." Jim shrugged.

"Is mom sleeping?"

"Yeah why don't we take it in your room, she has had a long day." Jim said as he got up and swung his robe over himself.

Jim and Brandon made it in to the bedroom; Brandon sat on the side of his bed.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling about Brenda?" Brandon shrugged shyly.

Jim sighed, "Its was a big shock, but personally I am not surprised. I guess when it comes down to it, I prepared myself for this happening, I don't know why?" Jim hesitated, "I don't question the fact that your sister couldn't do it or that Dylan loves her. Its just a hard thing to go through when your young. It was hard for your mom and I and we were in our 20's. I mean at least Dylan has money, and they can hire help I guess even though I cant picture your sister doing that. I know I was pretty hard on her huh?" Jim looked down.

"I don't know, I mean it's a big deal. What about mom?"

"She is taking it harder than I thought she would, she put a lot of trust in Brenda and I think she feels betrayed. Where did your sister go?"

"Dylan's."

Jim nodded, "I don't blame her." I will probably go by there tomorrow and just tell her I am sorry, I don't really thing she is a disappointment. I mean I want her to know we are always going to be here for her."

Brandon nodded, "Thanks dad."

"For what?"

"For putting things in perspective, I wasn't very nice to Brenda either."

"I am sure she'll understand, goodnight son."

"Goodnight."

**

Brenda tried to channel surf but there was nothing on TV. She turned it off as she heard a knock on Dylan's door. She got up and opened it up to find Brandon on the porch.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" he said with a half smile.

"No, come on in. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I know I wasn't very nice to you and I just wanted you to know I am here for you, you're my sister and I love you."

Brenda smiled, "Wow thanks."

"I shouldn't have questioned you, obviously you guys thought this through and I am sure Dylan will be a great dad."

"Yeah I think he will be too. Thanks Brandon, It means a lot to me."

"Alright women, I got butter pecan, rocky road and pralines…. hey Brandon." Dylan said as he walked through the front door holding a few grocery bags.

Brandon let out a laugh as he looked at him.

"Do you want to stay for some, it may be a 2 scoop night." Brenda smiled.

"Sure." Brandon nodded.

They had some ice cream and caught up. It felt good that Brandon was on their side or at least it felt like he was. It was nice hanging out like the three musketeers, just like old times. It was actually so nice Brenda got the itch to come back to Beverly Hills. She put her feeling aside though, knowing how much Dylan liked living away from everything and everyone. Brenda really missed Brandon and now that he was going to become an uncle the thought about living so far away wasn't sitting as well as it was when she first moved.

_Please review, should Brenda and Dylan stay in New York? I mean its cool that Brandon is around and everything but so are Jimbo and Cindy. Just throwing it out there. I have not forgotten about the rest of the gang even though it seems like it. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Out of Character?**

Brandon made his way across the beach apartment balcony with gifts in tow. He knocked gently on the back door. Kelly opened it up and looked at Brandon with a straight face.

"I come baring gifts." Brandon gave her a small smile. Brandon moved a single yellow rose from behind his back. "I'm sorry, truce?"

Kelly smiled as she took the rose and brought it to her nose. She moved to the side to allow him to come in.

"I also brought breakfast." Brandon moved through the door and into the kitchen taking out pastries and juice from a bag.

"I'm sorry too, I don't know what my problem was." Kelly moved closer to him.

"No, you were right, I went over last night and apologized to Brenda."

"Good." Kelly smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is David and Donna here? I got enough for everyone."

"Nope, Donna had breakfast plans with her mom and dad and David I think had to go to school for something."

Brandon turned his attention back to her as a flirtatious smile gleamed across his face, "You mean we are all alone?" Brandon wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist leaning in and kissing her on the neck.

"Yep." Kelly let out a giggle.

Brandon kissed her hard and backed her up against the counter. "Nice." he exhaled as he allowed his hands to explore Kelly's body.

"Maybe we should go back to bed." Brandon whispered in between kisses.

"Or maybe we should stay here." Kelly a raised her eyebrows looking at him as both of their heads turned toward the kitchen table.

**

Jim took a deep breath as he started up the walkway to Dylan's home. He started going over everything that we wanted to say to Brenda in his head. He wanted her to know that he was disappointed in the choices she had made but that it was done and if she wanted his support they got it. Jim came to the front door, before knocking he looked inside through the windows in the front door. He glanced inside and saw something that would make talking to Brenda a lot easier than anticipated. There was his daughter standing near the couch talking to Dylan as he was sitting. He saw Dylan rub his hand across her belly as he looked up at her. Then Dylan got up and after kissing her gently on the forehead he walked back into the bedroom. There was something about the gentleness and loving way Dylan took care of Brenda. Jim took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Brenda's head turned toward his direction and she walked over opening the door.

"Hi Brenda." Jim said softly.

"Dad…Hi, what are you doing here?" Brenda said surprised.

"I thought we could talk a little, I brought Dylan a cup of coffee, plain black and you some decaffeinated tea, its blackberry. The women at Starbucks said it was their best one. You should cut down on caffeine." Jim handed over both cups.

Brenda swallowed hard and gave her father a awkward smile, "Thanks. Do you want to come in?"

Jim nodded as he moved past her into Dylan's living room. "Want to sit down?"

Jim sat down on the futon and Brenda joined him, taking a small sip of the tea her father had brought her.

"Look Brenda, I wanted to come by and say I was sorry for the things I said to you yesterday, it was a lot to take in and I didn't mean it."

Brenda looked down, "Which part?"

"Most of it, well all of it….no this wasn't what your mother and I wanted for you. But you will always be our daughter and we are proud of you. I don't know why it took 3 years for me to accept the fact your in love with Dylan and instead of punishing you for it I should be embracing it. You found a guy that loves you back and that will take care of you."

Brenda feeling hormonal, which was a regular occurrence these days felt the tears well in her eyes.

"Bren, are you sure you don't want to come with me? I don't like leaving you here all alone." Dylan said from the bedroom as he walked out to find Jim and Brenda sitting on the futon. "Oh hi sir, I didn't know you were here." Dylan said nervously.

"Hi Dylan." Jim said with a half smile.

Brenda grabbed the cup of coffee from the table and walked over to where Dylan was standing, "My dad came to talk, he brought you a cup of coffee." Brenda said handing him over the cup.

"Thanks. That's great I was going to get some on the way but now I don't have too." Dylan was uncomfortable.

"Did I come at a bad time, were you guys on your way out?" Jim said looking at them.

"Oh no dad, your fine, I am not going anywhere."

"I was just going to go down to the beach, get some surfing in before we head back to the cold tomorrow." Dylan said with a smile. "But I don't have to." he said looking at Brenda.

"No Dylan, go, my dad will keep me company for a little while and I will probably go and try to hang out with Donna and Kelly, maybe have a girls day or something."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Dylan looked over at Jim, Jim got the hint and looked down. "Bye." Dylan leaned down and gently kissed her lips setting his hand on Brenda's belly again, "Love you." he whispered softly.

"I know." Brenda smiled up at him.

Dylan grabbed his surf board and bag and walked toward the front door. "Oh Mr. Walsh, thanks for the coffee." he said turning around.

"No problem son." Dylan paused for a second after hearing Jim call him son again. It felt nice, he hadn't heard it in a long time. Dylan smiled once more at both of them before making his way out the door.

Brenda went back and sat next to her dad, "Thank you for coming over. It means a lot to talk to you without yelling."

"I know, you're an adult and you and Dylan will be fine. Is he excited about the baby?"

"Yeah actually he is." Brenda smiled, "He has been great, I couldn't really ask for more."

"That's good."

"What about mom, does she know you are here?"

Jim looked down sadly, "Yeah she knows…she will come around. Its just going to take some time that's all."

"I would have never thought I would be having this conversation with you about mom, I would have pictured it the other way around." Brenda looked at her father sadly.

Jim quickly changed the subject, "So are you going to stay in school?"

"Of course, the baby is due right before summer so I plan to finish the year out and have the summer off to get situated, and then we will have to figure something out for next year. Dylan and I had discussed taking opposite schedules so that way one of us was always home and that way I wouldn't be taking too much time off to forfeit my scholarship."

"So your planning on staying in New York?"

Brenda nodded slowly, "Uh Yeah, we actually decided last night."

"Well I guess we will have to come and visit every chance we get, I don't want my first grandchild to not know who I am ." Jim gave her a sweet smile. "Has Dylan told Iris?"

Brenda looked uncomfortably toward the door, "Yes Iris knows."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Brenda shrugged, "We told her when we first found out, I just didn't want you to be upset, we told her first."

"I am not upset. How did she take it?"

"She was shocked at first but thrilled once it set in. She was also very telling of what a Taurus baby holds for our future." Brenda let out a light laugh.

"I'm sure." Jim playfully rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence between them before Jim spoke up again.

"Are you happy Brenda? I mean truly happy? Do you love him? Does he love you?"

Brenda smiled and nodded, " I love him more than anything and yes he loves me. And now, after talking to you, I have never been happier." Brenda's eyes filled with tears again.

Jim took his daughter into his arms and closed his eyes. "I love you sweetie, I'm glad your happy. You know that's all me and your mother ever wanted for you."

"I know." Brenda sniffled.

She had a feeling of calmness come across her. Jim was finally accepting Dylan and letting her go. It was almost surreal and she realized that day, that maybe Big Jim wasn't as bad as she always thought he was. Now if only her mother would come around.

**

"Hey David!" Valerie called out as she quickly tried to catch up with him.

"Oh hey Val, how are you?" David looked her up and down slightly noting how good she looked in her slip dress and boots.

"Hey are you leaving soon? I have been trying to call Brandon to come and get me but he isn't home. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Oh actually I just talked to Kelly a second ago, he is at my house."

"Oh great, can I just come back with you then, and I will catch a ride with him?" Valerie smiled sweetly at him.

David nodded, "Sure."

The two headed to the car and started the drive to the beach apartment.

"Where's Donna?" Valerie said looking out the passenger window.

"She had plans with her parents."

Valerie nodded pretending she cared. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet as they finally arrived. David unlocked the front door and let Valerie in.

"Kelly." David called out, "I'm home."

There was no answer as David took his jacket off and walked toward the hallway noticing Kelly bedroom door was closed.

"Guess Kelly and Brandon went somewhere, maybe down to the beach or something, you are welcome to hang out."

"Ok." Valerie smiled looking around, "This apartment is great."

"Yeah want the grand tour?"

"Yeah." she said excitedly.

David pointed out the kitchen and walked back to the bedrooms, showing her Kelly's, Donna's and finally his. Valerie made her way in his room looking around and being nosy.

Valerie picked up a picture of him and Donna and sighed under her breath.

"Very cool." she said turning around leaning against the dresser. "What?" she said with a smile noticing he was staring at her.

David shrugged, "I don't know."

Valerie raised her eyebrows and walked toward him. "I think I know."

"What do you know?" he said playfully.

"You like me."

"And how do you know that." he said with a smile.

"I just do."

"Well I do like you, I just wish things were different."

Valerie nodded, "Ah because of Donna."

"Well yeah because of Donna."

Valerie moved closer to him, "Are you in love with Donna?"

"I think so." David looked down uncomfortably

"Well then she is a lucky girl." Valerie shrugged, she was used to playing games and acting out to get what she wanted but for some reason she really liked David. She gave him a shy smile as she moved past him. David gently rested his hand on her arm stopping her. The two looked at each other and shared a gentle kiss. Valerie broke free, "I like the fact you're the sweet guy that wont cheat on his girlfriend."

David looked down, "But if the two of you break up or decide to see other people, for sure call me." Valerie moved into the living room leaving David confused, a little shocked, and even more attracted to her.

_Please review, you guys are going to be a bit surprised with the angle I take Donna and David and Val really. I hope I don't piss off the D/D fans too much. I still bet it isn't what you guys are imagining tough. Anyway let me know what you thought._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 Let's Talk About Sex Baby**

Donna sat next to David on the floor at their coffee table and she flipped through her Art History book. She eyed David moving to the music as he listened to his headphones working on a play list for the radio show. She stared at him gently tapping her pen against her lips. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

David slowly brought his attention to her, "What was that for?" he smiled.

Donna innocently shrugged, "I don't know." as she continued to eye him.

David leaned in and started kissing her as he took off his head phones. David taking his body he pressed it against her leaning her to the ground. He started aggressively kissing her and slowly taking his hand up the side of her waist and moving it to her breast.

"Hey…Hey David." Donna whispered as she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.

"What? No one is home and we haven't been alone in a while."

"No I know its nice but."

"But what? Donna we have been together for almost 2 years, I love you." David looked sincerely into her eyes. "You said we should wait until we are out of high school and we are out of high school." David sat up and looked down at her.

"No, I know but I am not ready."

David sighed loudly, "I can't deal with this, I am trying so hard to be faithful and loyal to you and I just don't understand." David got up throwing up his hands.

Donna sat up quietly, "What are you saying?" she tried to hold the tears back.

"I am saying…I don't know if I can do this. It's becoming an issue."

Donna interrupted him as tears ran down her cheeks, "Are you breaking up with me because I wont have sex with you?" she said angrily.

David sighed as he looked at his long time girlfriend, he slowly shook his head, "No, I'm not breaking up with you, it's just hard when you love someone to not show it. You may have this belief and need to wait until marriage but I don't, I just don't know how long I can wait." David wasn't trying to be harsh or mean, he said it as sincerely as possible but no matter what tone he took with her it was going to sound as it was.

"I don't know David; I don't think its fair for you to guilt trip me or pressure me into it."

"And I don't think it's fair to me either." David slightly raised his voice.

"David, I thought you understood how I felt."

"Well I don't." David gave her one last look before leaving the beach apartment slamming the door on his way out.

Donna buried her face in her hands and cried harder.

**

"Brenda you are having a baby, I still can't believe it." Kelly smiled as she fished in her purse for her house keys.

"God I know, what a difference a year makes, here we are in college, living on our own and now I am going to be a mom." Brenda smiled at Kelly, "God what were we doing last year at this time. You were just starting to get things kicked off with Brandon; I was dating Jake and still making out and fighting with Dylan." Brenda laughed to herself. "Things sure have changed."

"Yeah you could say that, where is Dylan anyway and you never told me what happened with your father this morning."

"Well…believe it or not he came over to apologize to me and told me we have his support. Oh and Dylan is surfing of course." Brenda and Kelly made their way up the short flight of stairs to the beach apartment. "I told him to pick me up here later, is that cool?"

"Of course, I am so glad we get to hang out before you leave. I miss having you around all the time."

"Me too, I hope Donna is here, I haven't even told her my news." Brenda said as she followed Kelly through the back door of the apartment.

The girls giggled as they walked in, they both looked up and saw Donna sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her in tears. It had looked like she had been crying for a while, her face tear stained, red puffy eyes and used Kleenex thrown along the coffee table.

"Donna…what's wrong?" Kelly said surprised at the site of her. Brenda moved quickly next to her wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"It's…" Donna sniffed, "…David….he ..is a jerk." She said crying.

"What happened?" Kelly moved to the other side of her.

"I think he is dumping me. I mean he didn't officially do it but.."

"Donna, David loves you, I am sure he isn't breaking up with you. You have been together for almost 2 years." Brenda said as she comforted her.

"He is getting sick of waiting for me, he is mad I won't have sex with him." Donna said still in tears.

"What? Tell David to get over it, God I can't believe him." Kelly said angrily.

"Donna, if he wants to break up with you because you won't sleep with him, then you deserve better. I mean David is a 17 year old boy, you can only expect so much from men, their pigs and in guy years he is actually 14." Brenda tried to reassure her.

A knock at the back door interrupted the girls as Kelly got up to answer it.

"Hey Kel." Dylan said as he hung his towel to dry on the balcony and set his surf board against the railing.

"Hey." She smiled at him letting him into the apartment.

Dylan only eyed Brenda as he moved through the living room leaning down and greeting her with a kiss. He sat on the floor in front of her. He looked around at all three girls getting the feeling he interrupted something. "What did I miss?"

"David is a pig." Donna said wiping her face.

"Oh no, did I interrupt a man haters meeting?"

"No, a David haters meeting maybe." Kelly shot out.

"I just don't understand, I thought he loved me. I thought he respected my beliefs. Maybe I should just do it."

Brenda head shot up and looked at her, "No, don't you dare. You can not give in just because you are afraid to lose him. If David only thinks about sex he isn't worth it."

"Yeah give me a break; David's penis will be fine."

Dylan took a deep breath regretting his decision to not stay out in the water for a little longer.

"It's easy for you guys to say, you sleep with your boyfriends." Donna said looking at all three of them.

"Come on Donna, we both know having sex with a guy isn't a way to hold on to him." Brenda said as she shook her head.

"What about you Dylan, would you have stuck around if Brenda didn't sleep with you."

Dylan fidgeted nervously, "Oh no, don't get me involved in this man hating conversation, that's a question that would get me into trouble." Dylan said looking at Brenda.

Brenda laughed slightly, "No he would not have hung around probably but I don't think he would have dumped me because of it. Right?"

Dylan jokingly hesitated, "Nah." He smiled and shook his head causing Brenda to lightly smack his back.

"Plus, Brenda couldn't control herself around me; I have that affect on her, she begs for it."

Brenda rolled her eyes and looked at Donna, "Donna, sex isn't something to take lightly and give in to just because your scared of losing him and it does make things a hell of a lot more complicated."

"But you guys are so happy, all of you and close." Donna said noticing Brenda gently play with the back of Dylan's hair.

"True but Donna, I am pregnant, so maybe having a sex talk with me isn't the best idea."

Donna head shot around so fast her hair whipped her in the face, "You're Pregnant?" her eyes getting big.

Brenda nodded, "3 months. Due May 13th."

"What? Seriously? Do your parents know?" Donna said shocked.

"Yep, and now I have to pee again for the 6th time today." Brenda got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Wow, is she doing ok? Are you doing ok?" Donna looked at Dylan.

"Oh me? Yeah I am great. Bren has been good, been throwing up and tired. I think now that her parents know that should be a relief for her."

"Wow, you guys are having a baby, I am in shock." Donna said sighing, "And I thought I had problems."

Dylan gave her a half smile and turned his attention to Brenda as she came out from the bathroom. "You want to hang here longer? I was going to go home shower and maybe go get some pie at the Peach pit, say hi to Nat." Dylan said pulling himself off the ground.

Brenda looked at Kelly, "Is it cool if I hang out longer?"

"Of course." smiled Kelly

Brenda walked up to Dylan and played with his shirt, "Yeah I will stay."

"Ok, I will be back in a couple hours." Dylan leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender. As they parted slowly opening their eyes they smiled at each other. Brenda still after 3 years with Dylan, his kisses still made her stomach flip.

"See ya." She said softly.

"Bye" Dylan said almost in a whisper. He backed toward the door keeping his eyes on her.

"I want that." Donna said in a sigh, "See closeness."

Brenda smiled at Dylan before looking at Donna, "That isn't because we are having sex Donna, it's the lack there of." Laughed Brenda, "Poor Dylan hasn't gotten much since I found out I was pregnant. I am usually asleep before he finishes dinner."

Dylan gave Donna and Kelly a sad but true expression; he gave them a cute little wave and headed for the door.

"Oh hey Dylan." Donna stopped him, "If you see David, do you think maybe….you could talk to him for me."

"Oh come on Donna, it's none of my business, I doubt David would want to talk to me about something like that, we aren't exactly close." Dylan didn't want to get involved.

"Please." Donna said looking at him sadly.

"If I see him." Dylan nodded, "Alright bye girls." Dylan quickly left closing the door behind him.

**

Dylan entered the Peach Pit and looked around. He smiled at the familiar smell of french-fries and burgers. Man he missed it, he loved being in New York with Brenda but they didn't have a place like this. Dylan walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Hey Nat, how you doing?" Dylan greeted Nat leaning across the counter and giving him a hug.

"Dylan, my boy, I was hoping you were going to come and say hello to me."

"Oh come on Nat, do you think I would come back to L.A. and not have a piece of peach pie."

"Coming right up, coffee?"

"Of course."

Nat grabs him a piece of pie and pours him a cup.

Dylan dug into the pie with his fork, bringing the bite to his mouth. Dylan closed his eyes as he savored the flavor since he wasn't sure how long it would be before tasting the famous pie again. As Dylan sat at the counter engrossed in his pie he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey man." David looked at the counter.

"Hey Silver, what's happening?" Dylan said being nice realizing he didn't want to talk to him about Donna and of all people to run into of course it was him.

"Nothing much man, women, how can they be so sexy yet they can drive you crazy."

Dylan playfully shrugged, "I think that's the point, they are sexy and that drives us crazy, it's a curse against men." Dylan took a sip of his coffee. "What's the problem Silver? What's going on with Donna? I saw her back at the apartment, she was really upset." Dylan took a deep breath knowing he opened up a can of worms.

"Dylan, can I talk to you? I mean really talk to you? I know we haven't been that close, but you have been with Brenda for a while now and I feel like maybe you know about women."

Dylan looked at him and sighed, "Yeah you can talk to me."

"Honestly how long did Brenda make you wait to have sex with her?"

"I don't know man." knowing the answer but not really wanting to share his private life with David Silver. No offense, he was a good kid and even though David was only a year younger than them, he seemed far less knowledgeable and just seemed so young compared to Dylan.

"Am I an asshole for not wanting to wait with her? I don't have the same religious beliefs as Donna. I am going to be 18 years old and I am going crazy. I am a walking hard on."

Dylan coughed slightly almost choking on his coffee. Dylan took a second to compose himself because after that comment he felt sorry for the poor kid. As a man, Dylan knew exactly how David felt and even though Dylan loved Brenda more than anything, he wasn't sure if he would wait around either if the roles were reversed, at least at the beginning.

"Do you love Donna?" Dylan asked seriously.

"Yeah, I mean Donna has been my first love, it's just getting old. I have been faithful to her and loyal and now that we are in college, the temptation is fierce and I just think I would rather break it off then be unfaithful."

Dylan nodded in agreement, "Well that makes sense but Donna loves you and its not going to be that easy. Just breaking up with her so she can't get mad at you for sleeping with someone it's still going to hurt her. There is more to a relationship than just sex David."

"I know that." David shot him a look. "I probably would think differently if there was a way to be intimate with Donna but not have sex. We don't do anything, even when we are making out.."

"Look David." Dylan interrupted not wanting to hear anymore. "I feel for you man and my relationship with Donna aside, cause I could potentially get into a lot of trouble for telling you this, Brenda mad is one thing, Brenda pregnant and mad is another."

"Brenda is pregnant?" David looked shocked.

"Yes but focus Silver, I think you need to do what you need to do. I feel for you man, I really do. Bren and I started dating when we were 16 years old, in the beginning there was a lot of pressuring and guilt trips and similar feelings but when it came down to taking that step it was our decision, it wasn't forced. She was ready. Donna isn't and you as her boyfriend have to either respect her for that or get out. That's my advice for you."

"I know man, your right, Dylan its just the temptation."

"Hey guys." Val smiled as she squeezed in between them. Both Dylan and David's eyes ran down her body. She was wearing a short v-neck t-shirt that showed off her flat and toned midriff, short cut off shorts, the v-neck in her shirt cut just low enough to see the peak of her breasts.

"You have no idea." David murmured. "Hey val." David said with a goofy grin.

Dylan held his coffee cup and looked back and forth between them, it was apparent they liked each other, Dylan's eyes found the top of Valerie's breast again and moved down her upper body. He smiled and looked forward shaking his head slightly, "I have a pretty good idea." David said with a half smile and a raise of his eyebrow referring to David's temptation comment.

_Boys ick, they are such pigs. Anyway I hope my chapter didn't disappoint anyone, I am trying to give all the characters story and this D/D chapter is helping me set up what's going on with them. Also it was a good time to get some of the gang filled in on B/D. Please review!!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Times are a Changing**

"Hey man, I am going to your house, want a ride?" Dylan said taking the last sip of coffee.

"Nah I got my own car but I am going to head there too." David said throwing a twenty on the table. "It's on me, thanks for the advice."

Dylan shrugged, "Cool…thanks."

Brandon came in and noticed the guys at the counter. "Sup budddddies."

"Hey B, where you coming from?" Dylan gave Brandon a handshake.

"Home actually, but I am glad you guys are here, I talked to Kelly and they want to have a bonfire campout on the beach. Brenda wanted me to tell you to grab sleeping bags and get her some warm clothes."

"Yes Ma'am, its starting already." Dylan said giving Brandon a nod and a smile.

David sighed loudly, "Is Valerie going to be there?"

Dylan shook his head with a smile and looked down. "Yeah I think so, why?" Brandon said curiously.

"Just wondering, alright later, see ya in a bit I guess." David stuck his hand in his pocket and walked out of the Peach pit.

"What's with him?" Brandon said motioning to him with his head.

"Sex troubles…or…lack there of." Dylan said with a mocking smile.

"Really? Catching up with our young David huh?"

"Yep, he came to me for advice." Dylan shrugged, "What the hell was I suppose to tell him."

"No idea man." Brandon shook his head.

"Alright well I guess I am going to my house and getting clothes."

"Yep, I guess you are. Just wait until she starts waking you up asking for food runs." Brandon shrugged, "At least that's what I hear."

Dylan let out a laugh as he went in for another handshake this time ending with a snap, "Later."

**

"Brenda, don't lift that." Kelly snapped.

"Kel, please, its three chairs." Brenda smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well…you can never be too careful." Kelly took them from her, dropping them to the ground and spreading out the blankets.

Both girls sat down as the looked out to the water, "God, I miss this. I love New York so much but there is nothing like the beach." Brenda sighed.

"Yeah…look at this it's the end of November and here we are having a bonfire and camping out."

"It will get cold later though; I hope Dylan gets here soon with my clothes. I don't know how long I can last in jeans and a t-shirt." Brenda rubbed up and down her arms.

"Do you feel ok? I mean like what's it like?"

Brenda shrugged, "Well, I have gained 5 pounds, I'm hungry all the time, I have zero sex drive and I throw up at least twice a week. But hey that's better than everyday like it was in the beginning." Brenda smiled.

"I can't believe how great Dylan is being, I mean, it's a big deal and he seems so calm and well…happy about it."

"I know it's crazy, but at the same time its not. I mean my family and me are the only family Dylan's has, I think us starting a family of our own means something to him. Even though it happened 5 to 7 years sooner than we would have liked." Brenda laughed.

A women who had jogged past them minutes before approached Brenda and Kelly as they were talking, "Hi, my name is Nancy Hamil, I'm sorry to interrupt but I am talent scout and you two would be great in this new magazine that's being put together, totally geared toward young people, high school and college age. Do either of you have any experience in modeling?"

"Well, I do but I haven't modeled since I was a kid." Kelly said shyly.

"No, I have never modeled, but considering in 3 months I will be a cow I think you Kel are on your own." Brenda said looking back as Brandon came walking up.

"Ok." The women said confused at Brenda's comment, "Well here is my card, I would love to get you in for some test shots or something, talk more about the magazine."

Kelly reached and grabbed her card and smiled, "Ok…thanks." Kelly looked down at the card as the women kept on her jog.

"Looks legit, Wait Kel, she is with the Ford Modeling agency."

"Hey beautiful ladies." Brandon came up practically tackling Kelly to her back. He kissed her deeply.

Brenda cleared her throat, looking away from them.

"Oh hey Dylan is waiting for you up at the apartment, he has clothes for you." Brandon said not taking his eyes off Kelly and began kissing her again.

"Thank you Dylan for the save. I'll be back." Brenda got up and walked the short walk from the fire pit to the boardwalk.

Brenda opened up the back door to the beach apartment and saw Dylan, "Nice what did you bring me?" she smiled and walked in and looked through the bag.

Dylan shrugged, "I brought you sweats and a sweatshirt, I don't know whatever I could find."

"Thanks. You did good." Brenda leaned in and gently gave Dylan a kiss.

"Mmmm." Dylan groaned, "We are alone and it's been a while." Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly looking from side to side.

"Dylan." Brenda brushed him off.

"Bren, don't make me beg." Dylan leaned down kissing her neck.

Brenda closed her eyes as his kisses sent chills down her spine giving her goose bumps all over her body. Why was it that she had zero sex drive since finding out she was pregnant but at this moment she found herself in the mood, his touch, his kisses made her stomach flip. It was like her senses were heightened and every touch sent her into overdrive. As the thoughts went through Brenda's head she hadn't realized she had been kissing back rather aggressively and her and Dylan were in a full blown make out session that would have gone farther until the back door swung open and in walked no other than Steve and David.

"This wouldn't be a trip home if I didn't get to walk in on Dylan and Brenda." Steve smirked as Dylan and Brenda jumped apart. "Sadly we should have waited another 5 minutes."

"Ha Ha very funny." Brenda said smacking Dylan's hand down that was still placed up her t-shirt.

David took a deep breath, "Oh my God, its everywhere, I can't get away."

"I'm going to go change." Brenda said uncomfortably pointing to the bedrooms.

Dylan sighed loudly as he watched her grab her stuff and head down the halls.

"That's how you got in trouble in the first place buddy." Steve patted Dylan on the back as he made his way into the kitchen looking through drawers. "Where the hell are the matches?"

Dylan looked at David, "You alright man?"

David nodded his head slowly, "I don't know what to do."

"Silver, I told you, you have to respect Donna's wishes, if she wants to wait you need to figure out if you're willing to too." Dylan said nicely.

"Move on, Dave, if she won't put out, find someone who will." Steve said concentrating on finding the matches.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to Steve, man, you love Donna."

"Yeah that may be true but it's a man thing, move on, and maybe she will realize she is missing out on you if she sticks to waiting."

"Steve." Dylan shook his head.

"No actually Steve has a point, I have been patient and loyal, I haven't cheated on her for the most part. He is right."

Steve smiled holding up a box of matches, "Of course I am right."

Dylan shrugged and looked at David, "You do what you got to do."

Brenda walked out changed and ready to head down to the beach. "Ready?"

Dylan looked her up and down; even in sweats she looked sexy. "Absolutely."

Donna walked into her house tossing her keys on the shelf, as she looked up she made eye contact with David, "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." David said quietly back.

Steve, Dylan and Brenda looked at each other, "Well we should go." Brenda grabbed Dylan's hand and motioned to Steve and all three of them headed down to the beach.

"Are you going down to the beach?" David asked shyly.

"Not now, I have to go meet my mom and dad for dinner, they asked me at breakfast, one of my families close friends are in town but I will probably go down there later, you?"

"Uh yeah, I am just going to grab a sleeping bag and head on down." David swallowed hard.

"Can we talk?" Donna said sadly.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." David sighed as they both moved to the couch.

"David…Donna." They said at the same time. "Go ahead." David said looking at his hands.

"Look David, I know we are going through some stuff right now and I do appreciate your honesty, but I love you and I think it will be ok."

David looked down again, "Donna I can't…"

"You can't what?" Donna moved closer to him.

David sighed, "I can't go on like this anymore." David looked up and met her eyes, "I love you…but."

"David, what are you saying?" Donna looked at him with her sweet big brown eyes and he almost felt his heart stop beating.

David swallowed hard, "It's our relationship, it isn't working for me, especially the sex part." He waited for a reaction.

Donna started to cry and she brought her arms up crossing them putting her head to the ground. David went to comfort her but she pushed him away, "Get away from me." She sobbed.

"Donna… Please." David tried to pull her back.

"Just go." Donna said crying bringing her hands up to her face.

David looked at her and took a deep breath; he stood up looking down at her. He was about to say something else but stopped himself as he slowly moved toward the door closing it behind him.

David walked toward the beach, it was starting to get dark and he could see the glow of the bonfire the gang had already started.

"Hey Silver." Brandon said wrapping his arms around Kelly who was sitting in between his legs in front of him.

"Yeah…hey." David plopped down on the sand and looked out into the water as he felt Valerie sit next to him.

"You ok?" she leaned in so he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I broke up with Donna. I know it's the right thing to do but I feel bad." David said bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

"Sorry…break ups suck. If you need anyone to talk to you know where to find me." Valerie said looking in his eyes.

David nodded, "Thanks." He gave her a weak smile as the sparks flew once again between them.

Brenda sat cuddling close to Dylan as she began glancing over at David and Valerie. "Hey David, is Donna coming down?"

"No…she is going to meet her parents." He broke his stare with Valerie.

"Did you talk to David?" Brenda whispered to Dylan.

"Yeah I did." He said slowly not sure how much he should actually say.

"And?" Brenda eyes grew big.

"And…I told him to respect Donna's wishes."

"Does he? Is he going to break up with her?"

"Bren, I don't know, it's none of our business." Dylan ignored the question.

"Well I know but Donna is my friend, I feel bad." Brenda said not dropping it.

"Bren, put it this way, maybe it isn't the right time for Donna and David." Brenda looked over at David and Valerie sitting close together talking.

"Yeah…maybe." Brenda sighed. She thought of Donna and the fact that this whole thing was killing her. She was in love with David and they had been together for almost two years. She saw both sides, how frustrating it must be for David too. She kind of wished she wasn't leaving in a day but then again maybe it was better. Away from the drama, she did have her own issues and changes to deal with. Brenda cuddled closer as she felt Dylan's hand rubbing her belly.

_Here is the first part to the beach camp out. Hope you liked the chapter, I am sorry it took so long to update, I won't let it happen again. Please review, I would love to know what you are thinking. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Newbie**

Brenda moved slightly in her sleeping bag, she opened her eyes and didn't feel or see Dylan lying next to her. She threw the sleeping bag down from over her head and squinted as the bright sun blinded her.

"Hey sleepy head." Kelly smiled bringing her knees into her chest.

"Where's Dylan?" Brenda sat up finally getting used to the sun.

"Surfing and Brandon and Steve went to get us some breakfast, David and Valerie went for a walk."

Brenda looked at her with a smile, "David and Valerie? Wow he doesn't waste much time."

"What do you mean?"

"Valerie told me last night David broke up with Donna."

"What?" Kelly looked up toward the beach apartment, "Are you serious? What a dirt bag."

Brenda shrugged, "There is obviously something going on between him and Valerie, I noticed it all night."

"Poor Donna." Kelly said sadly.

"Yep. I was going to walk up there last night but thought maybe she wanted to be alone. I am kind of glad she didn't come down here there is nothing worse than having it flaunted in your face." Brenda looked out and tried to find Dylan out there but everyone looked the same from that far away.

**

Dylan sat on his board looking in the distance, as a wave started to form he turned around and started to paddle. He looked back looking at the wave and as he looked forward he found himself bumping his board into another, causing both to fall off.

"Hey man, what the hell, it was mine." Dylan said grabbing his board and pulling himself in a sitting position.

The person grabbed their board finally getting on and looked at him, "Said who?" she said rudely.

Dylan felt a little stupid thinking it was a guy, "You don't surf here often do you?" Dylan said with a smile.

"Well no, usually up Malibu but what does that have to do with anything." She said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well normally when you see someone paddling out to catch the wave you don't try to steal it."

"I didn't see your name on it." The girl said flirting.

"How do you know what my name is, maybe it did." Dylan was being a bit of a smart ass.

"Ok fine, you have a point, let's start over. I'm Toni Marchette." The girl stuck her hand out with a smile.

"Dylan McKay." He gently shook her hand and returned the smile. She was strikingly beautiful, even though her hair was wet you could tell it was curly. She had gorgeous light eyes and a smile that almost drew you in.

Dylan looked out to the horizon again after catching himself stare, "Here comes another, you want it?"

Toni thought for a second, "Race you to it, may the better surfer win." Toni started to paddle out farther.

Dylan shook his head with a smile, "You're on."

**

David walked down the beach and slowly looked over at Valerie.

"What?" Valerie said shyly.

"Just looking." David said sweetly with a shrug. "Want to maybe go out sometime?"

"Sure…why not tonight?" Valerie said with a smile.

"Ok, where do you want to go? We can go to a movie, get something to eat."

"Sure." Valerie stopped and faced him. "I am going to get daggers from the girls and from Donna aren't I? I try to be what everyone wants me to be to fit in, it's like I can just be myself with you. I don't want everyone to hate me." Valerie said looking down.

"You know what Val, sometimes people grow apart, I loved Donna, I really did, but we just hit a wall with our relationship, it was either move up and out. Plus ever since you moved here, I have been drawn to you." David leaned in closer and shyly looked down at her. "You're hard her to get out of your head, especially when your trying to be faithful."

"Well I guess lucky for you, you don't have to be anymore." Valerie smiled; she gently tugged at his shirt pulling him closer as her lips found his. The kiss started slow and grew intense quickly. Both broke apart, eyes still closed. David took a deep breath, "wow." He sighed.

"Yeah wow." Valerie linked her arm with his, "Let's go, people are going to wonder where we disappeared off to."

**

Brenda sat down on the floor of the beach apartment with her bagel she had made, breaking off a small piece and popping it in her mouth. I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow, I was just getting used to being back." Brenda said directing her comment to the group.

"You like it out there Bren? Is school fun?" Steve said interested.

"Yeah school is great, Dylan and I have a class together, and our apartment is nice, we walk around, go to museums. It's a great place to live if you are the artsy type, but I still miss you guys." Brenda said with a smile.

"We miss you too." Kelly said returning the smile.

"What about you Steve, any ladies in the picture or are you just having fun loving them and leaving them."

"Well…you know me. There has been a couple but nothing special." Steve said as he blushed.

Everyone's attention moved toward the back door as David and Valerie came walking in.

"Ooo bagels." Valerie said moving into the kitchen. Kelly and Brenda looked at David. Brenda was closer so she reached up and pulled him down so he was sitting next to her. Brenda leaned in and began to whisper.

"Donna is in her room, maybe you should see if she is ok." Brenda looked sympathetically at him. "I tried already."

David took a deep breath and nodded as he stood up and walked back to Donna's bedroom. He lightly knocked, but there was no answer, he slowly peaked his head in and saw Donna surrounded by Kleenex. He tilted his head at the sight of her sound asleep; he could tell she had been crying even if there wasn't Kleenex everywhere. David felt horrible. One thing was for sure, he had to move out soon. It was better for both of them to move on and seeing each other everyday wouldn't help at all. He slowly closed the door leaving her to her nap and joining the rest of the gang in the living room. David moved and sat next to Valerie as everyone watched her feed a small piece of bagel to him. Valerie and David laughed and joked and David's guilt didn't last long.

Brenda leaned against the counter gossiping with Kelly. "Am I messed up for thinking that they actually make a cute couple?" Brenda felt bad even saying it.

"No they do, I guess when I think about it. Isn't it better if David breaks it off with her than cheat on her. I mean even though I have no sympathy what so ever for David and his penis but he is an 18 year old boy and we both know what they are thinking about 24 hours a day. I think I would rather be dumped than cheated on."

"Believe me being cheated on sucks, I second that." Brenda looked around the room and toward the door, "Where is Dylan, he has been surfing for hours. We have to eventually get home, we got an early flight tomorrow."

Kelly shrugged looking at her watch. Just then Dylan came in all smiles from the balcony. Brenda looked over and smiled but her smile faded as she saw a girl walk in behind him.

"Hey McKay, bout time man, we got breakfast but its now lunch." Brandon said stopping and looking at the girl.

"Yeah sorry…this is Toni…Toni this is…everybody." Dylan said introducing her.

"Hi everybody." Toni smiled.

"Silver hope its cool, Toni needed to use the bathroom."

"Yeah man no problem, its down there." David said pointing.

"Thanks." Toni walked and went into the bathroom.

"God McKay, seriously what's so great about you? You bag all the hot girls, she is…amazing." Steve said lifting an eyebrow. "First dibs." Steve said with a smile

"I don't think so Steve." Dylan shook his head, "Hey be good."

Kelly and Brenda looked at each other, "What is wrong with this picture?" Brenda said obviously taken back and upset.

"I don't know Bren but I don't like it." Kelly said crossing her arms.

Toni came out of the restroom and walked into the living room. "Well thanks guys."

"Anytime." David smiled and looked her up and down.

Toni smiled as she headed for the door. "Hey wait Toni, why don't you stay, have some food" Brandon moved closer to her.

"Ah what?" Kelly's mouth dropped and she looked over at Brenda.

"Don't look at me, your boyfriend wasn't the one who has been hanging out with her for hours. And look he hasn't even came over to me and said hi. He was gone by the time I woke up and still nothing." Brenda gave Dylan daggers.

As all the boys gathered around Toni even Valerie felt out of the loop. She walked toward the girls in the kitchen, "Am I missing something? Where did Dylan find this random girl? And look at her, she is…perfect." all three girls tilted their heads giving the guys dirty looks.

"Whatever I am done being invisible. Dylan." Brenda said his name with anger.

Dylan nonchalantly looked at her, "Yeah."

"Uh can you come here…please." Brenda set her hands on her hips.

Dylan shrugged and walked over to her, "Having fun?" Brenda said with attitude.

Dylan looked over at the group, "I guess." Dylan get the impression Brenda wasn't happy. He leaned in to kiss her and she moved her head to the left. Both Valerie and kelly bit their lip trying not to laugh.

"Can we go?" Brenda was short.

"Now? Bren.."

"Yeah…_now_."

Dylan looked down, "Yeah sure."

Dylan walked away to say goodbye to the guys, "Unbelievable." Brenda shook her head looking over at the girls, "I am only pregnant with his kid." Brenda rolled her eyes. "See you later."

Brenda walked over and stood next to Dylan, they said goodbye.

"Peach Pit later?" Brandon said looking at Dylan and Brenda.

"Sure." Brenda smiled at her brother and dragged Dylan out of the beach house.

The ride back to Dylan's was quiet. Brenda sat stating at the window.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Dylan glanced over at her before glancing back at the road.

"Nothing." Brenda was short.

Dylan shook his head as he pulled up to his house. He shifted the car in park and looked over at her. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear hoping to get Brenda to look at him but she didn't. Instead she got out of the car slamming the door and stomping up to the front door. Dylan still confused got out of the car. He unlocked his front door and watched Brenda trot inside going into his bedroom and closing the door.

Dylan walked into his bedroom and stood at the door way. "Brenda…What?"

"You know, if you don't know then I don't even know you." Brenda started to gather her belongings and throw them into a suitcase.

"Brenda?" Dylan's voice turned stern as he walked over to her taking her hand in his and stopping her from packing her stuff up.

"Where were you all day? With that girl Toni or whatever her name was. You didn't even talk to me or pay attention to me, you meet this girl, you're gone for hours and then you bring her back to the apartment." Brenda looked down

Dylan laughed slightly and shook his head.

"What?" Brenda yelled.

"Your cute…and still jealous after 3 years."

"I am not jealous." Brenda looked, "And besides maybe your having second thoughts, I have gained 5 pounds, we don't have sex anymore. I am a heffer." Brenda said as her hormones began to flare.

"Baby, you are having my kid, enough said. You are not a heffer, your beautiful and we can change the sex thing." Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist looking at her seductively.

"Dylan I am serious. You wanted that girl huh? You were attracted to her."

"I am attracted to you." Dylan leaned in and gently kissed her taking his hands and moving them down her butt giving it a gentle squeeze. Pretty soon Brenda found herself making out with Dylan on his bed as the doorbell rang.

Brenda breathed out heavily, "Go away." she whispered.

Again another ring of the bell, "What the hell, why do we keep getting interrupted? This better be good. You get undressed and do not move." Dylan got up and walked over to the front door. He grabbed the handle opening it quickly, "Wha..? Mrs. Walsh?" Dylan looked back to the bedroom.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Cindy said sweetly.

"No…no come in." Dylan opened the door wider allowing her to come in.

_FINALLY UPDATED! I have a pretty good idea where I am going with this so it should come a lot easier now. Hope you enjoyed it and bet you never thought Toni would be in this story. Please review, I would love to know what you thought. _


	16. Chapter 16

_I know most of you are wondering why Toni and why I have her in here and the first reason is because she has a purpose in this story and it had to be Toni. Second of all, I like picking characters we have seen before. Everyone knows who Toni is and for the part she will play, its easier because of who she is and because introducing a new character is pointless to describe and get to know because she isn't going to be in this story just to cause issues with B/D. Toni in my opinion was hard to hate, I mean she was pretty, sweet and Dylan was crazy about her. Yes I am a B/D fan but Brenda was gone and I would have rather had D/T together than K/D. I also agree with the fact that even though Dylan was in love with her, she also was written in the story as an exit strategy for Dylan. So now that that's out of the way. Don't be too mad at me. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16 Moving Forward **

"Can I get you anything to drink or anything?" Dylan said nervously.

"No Dylan, thank you." Cindy looked around the room, "I have never been here before. Nice place you got here."

Dylan looked around, "Yeah its ok, the only reason it's clean is because Bren has been here." Dylan smiled.

Cindy smiled back and looked down.

"Let me tell Brenda you are here." Dylan walked back into the bedroom. "Bren, your mom is here."

"Now?" Brenda popped up from the bed surprised. She threw on her clothes, taking a deep breath and headed to the living room taking Dylan's hand and dragging him with her.

"Mom…hi, is everything ok?" Brenda looked at her mother.

"I…just couldn't let you leave without talking to you."

Brenda looked at Dylan, and went over sitting next to her. They both sat quiet for a second before Brenda spoke first. "I'm sorry I let you down. I know you have always been supportive of me and Dylan, especially when dad was not and I can never truly tell you how thankful I am. I love Dylan mom." Brenda looked over at Dylan who was standing next to the couch, "And he loves me. I know this baby is a surprise and not planned but it doesn't mean we haven't gotten used to the idea."

"Brenda." Cindy stopped her, "I know, I don't question the love you two have for one another I just worry you guys are living in this la la land and once that baby comes you will realize it's a lot harder than it sounds. You guys are kids you should be having fun, hanging out with your friends, going to parties, not staying home taking care of a newborn."

Brenda looked down, "Mom…please, don't do this."

"Brenda, I am here for you regardless, for support, for babysitting, spoiling all the stuff I am suppose to do. Just promise me you guys have talked or will talk about the possibility of giving this baby to someone who is ready and wants it. You have only been together for a few years and you're not married."

Brenda looked down and then looked at Dylan, he looked like he was about to lose it but was holding back. He understood where she was coming from but there was no way that was going to happen. Also they didn't understand that Brenda and Dylan had 5 extra weeks to have the pregnancy settle where as her parents had only had a couple days. Brenda sat quiet not knowing exactly what to say

"Mrs. Walsh…we have talked about it, we found out we were having a baby over a month ago, I am going to be honest with you, we talked about abortion, we talked about marriage, we talked about adoption, we talk about everything. So even though I appreciate your concern and do agree with you to some extent, we have decided."

Brenda slowly nodded, "I know it's going to be hard mom, I am not stupid and maybe I didn't plan this path but this is the path I chose…we chose. We are in it together and maybe someday we will get married."

Cindy slowly smiled looking back and forth between them, "Alright…fair enough. If you guys have thought about everything, then there isn't anything else to discuss, I am here for you, you know that, I love you both."

"Thanks mom." Brenda leaned in and gave her mother a hug. "I love you too."

Cindy took a deep breath, "I am going to be a grandma. Oh that's scary." Brenda laughed slightly as Cindy joined in.

After visiting for an hour or so, Dylan and Brenda walked Cindy to the door. As Brenda closed the door she smiled at the thought that even though it was a shock of a lifetime they were showing their supportive side that no matter what mistakes Brenda had done in the past always came out eventually. Her parents were good parents and she hoped her and Dylan would be the same way.

"Well…I guess this trip out here wasn't a complete loss, my parents know, they are being supportive, we got to hang out with our friends, spend time at the beach." Brenda thought for a moment, "But I don't know about you but I am very ready to go home." Brenda made eyes with him as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I never thought in just 3 months or so I would think of New York as home but it just seems easier out there, no pressure, no one to bother us, we have each other and that's it." Dylan agreed sitting next to her on the couch. Brenda clicked the remote on the TV and started channel surfing.

Dylan began kissing her neck, feeling her up as Brenda watched the television, "Why don't we take over where we left off." Dylan managed to get out between kisses.

"Dylan." Brenda giggled as she tried to play a little hard to get.

"Come on." Dylan begged, he got up taking her hand in his and gently pulling her to the bedroom, "It's been long enough, no interruptions this time." The two disappeared into the bedroom as Dylan closed the door behind them. Brenda left the television on and a breaking news special report interrupted the program.

"Breaking news…it was just reported that Anthony Marchette was taking in to custody today for questioning for the murder of Jack McKay. Police have not confirmed if he is being charged for the crime. Jack McKay was killed last year and until now the police had no leads. McKay and Marchette were known to run in the same financial circles and both had apparent mob ties. Christy Green reports…."

**

Kelly cuddled into Brandon. After everyone had pretty much left the beach apartment, Brandon had stuck around for some much needed alone time.

"Brandon, do you think I'm pretty?" Kelly said nonchalantly as she laid her head on his bare chest.

Brandon looked down at her, "Of course I do, I think you're beautiful."

"No I mean, like pretty… pretty, like model material?" Kelly looked up with her blue eyes.

Brandon nodded, "Sure, of course, I think you're prettier than half those models I see in the magazines anyway. Where is this all coming from?"

"Yesterday at the beach, a woman approached Bren and I and wanted to put us in this new teen magazine. Brenda of course declined considering she was pregnant but I was thinking about calling her….I don't know at least see what she has to say. Do you think that's dumb?"

Brandon shook his head, "No, I think it's a good thing." Brandon embraced her lowering himself a little so he was facing her, "Just don't forget about me when you're famous and all those guys want to be near you."

Kelly giggled as Brandon tickled her slightly; "I'll try." laughed Kelly. Brandon moved his body on top of her kissing her intently and allowing his hands to explore Kelly's naked body once again.

"Oh Mr. Walsh, are you trying for round two?" Kelly leaned her head back giving him better access to kiss her down her neck.

"Uh huh, maybe I am going for round two." Brandon kissed her, "And round three…four…who counting." Brandon felt Kelly's legs wrap around his body and tighten causing him to get even more turned on.

Kelly giggled, "Four times? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"Oh I mean it." Brandon rolled her over running his hands down her bare back as Kelly sat on top of him taking charge.

**

David nervously drove up to the Walsh house. This was going to be interesting, all the times David had really spent any time over this house was with Donna and rightfully so because Donna and Brenda were best friends. Now he was going to pick up Valerie and he hadn't really felt nervous until this moment. David looked up at the house and took a deep breath as he slowly got out of the car and started up the rather long driveway. Dylan turned his head toward the street as he heard Dylan's Porsche drive up the driveway with him and Brenda in tow.

"David?" Brenda said curiously as they pulled up next to him.

"Hey guys." David looked down uncomfortable.

"Are you looking for Brandon, because I thought he was at your house?" Brenda said getting out of the car.

David took a deep breath, "No actually I am here to pick up Val."

"Oh really." Dylan raised his eyebrows.

Brenda shot Dylan a look, "Oh." Brenda didn't have anything to say. Brenda held out her arm letting him lead the way. Brenda looked up at Dylan and whispered, "This is weird, right?"

"Oh Bren, leave the kid alone, let him get laid." Dylan seemed to be in a happy and playful mood because he himself had finally gotten some.

Brenda smiled, "Excuse me, just because he is going on a date with Val doesn't mean he is going to get laid." Brenda talked softly.

Dylan tilted his head sideways and gave Brenda a wicked smile.

Brenda laughed softly, "Ok you're probably right. Let's get in there, have dinner with my parents and tomorrow we will be on a plane to New York and away from this drama." Brenda shook her head, poor Donna she thought.

Dylan walked behind David and patted his back in a manly way, squeezing his shoulder, "Did you bring a condom?" Dylan joked.

"Dylan?! Oh my God." Brenda uncomfortably rubbed her face.

David bit the side of his lip to try not to laugh as Valerie opened up the front door.

"Hey David." Valerie said with a smile. David's eyes went up and down her body checking out the short tight black dress Valerie was wearing. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Dylan smiled and whispered to Brenda, "It's in the bag." Brenda playfully smacked him, "You are such a guy, why am I even surprised."

Valerie opened the door further allowing them to come in. Cindy walked into the foyer, "Hey David, you look nice…Valerie are you sure you and David don't want to join us?"

"Mom, David and Valerie are going on a date; they don't want to hang out with us."

Valerie smiled politely, "No thanks Mrs. Walsh we have plans for dinner and a movie, but thank you."

Cindy smiled and nodded heading back in the kitchen.

"Well you too have fun now, but not too much fun." Dylan joked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Valerie gave Dylan a fake smile, "Why are you so chipper, I would have thought Brenda would have beat you up for pulling that shit with the surfer skank you randomly brought over to the apartment earlier."

Dylan took a deep breath getting upset. Brenda stepped in front of him as he began to step closer to her. "Hey, you two separate corners, Valerie have fun; I probably won't see you again before we leave tomorrow morning." Brenda hugged her tightly.

"Are you cool with this Bren?" Valerie did care about fitting in and she did know Brenda was close to Donna.

"Yeah, just be nice to Donna huh, it doesn't feel good losing or seeing the guy you like with someone else." Brenda gently rubbed her back before loosing her hug.

"Dylan…watch out for my friend here." Valerie tried to be nice to make up for her comment.

Dylan looked at her and then softened, "Will do, and watch yourself huh."

Valerie smiled and nodded, "Ready?" she looked lovingly at David.

"Yep." David hugged Brenda saying goodbye and giving Dylan a manly hug.

Brenda crossed her arms as they watched the two leave, "You know Valerie is right, I should have beat you up for that Toni thing." Brenda looked up irked.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I am going to kill Valerie." Dylan shook his head and walked into the kitchen to greet Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, leaving a hormonal Brenda with her thoughts.

**

Valerie looked over at David as he drove down San Vicente Boulevard. "Where are we going?"

"There is this place over by the beach that has the world's best fish tacos, do you like fish tacos?" David was nervous again.

"I probably will, I have never had a fish taco before."

"Ah it's a California thing." joked David. "Thanks for agreeing to come out with me. I know with the drama of the gang and Donna, I could see you wanting to stay away from me."

"No way, I wouldn't be able to do that."

David reached over pushing her hair back a little giving her a kind smile. Valerie had never met anyone so nice and straight. Back in Buffalo, everyone drank, smoked pot and did whatever else they could get their hands on. Now living her in Beverly Hills, this glamorous place and the group she had been trying so hard to get to accept her was not into anything.

David pulled into a beach front restaurant. He walked over opening the door for her and took her hand to lead her in.

David and Valerie sat at a table near the back with a great view of the moonlit ocean.

"This place is cool, I am still surprised that I have been here for a few months now and still there is so much of L.A. I haven't seen yet."

"Yeah…what's New York like? I have lived here my whole life, haven't really been many places, besides the occasional family vacation when I was younger but New York is somewhere I have always wanted to check out but haven't been yet."

"Buffalo? It's alright. It's better than Minnesota was, but at least there I had Brenda. It's pretty boring really. Not even close to as exciting this place is or could be."

"Brenda and Dylan seen to like living there it seems."

"Yeah but they live in the city, not the same at all."

"Ah I see." David looked at the menu, "What are you going to get?"

"Well…you are the boss tonight; whatever I should have you order it. I need to try me some of these famous fish tacos it seems." Valerie smiled and flirted.

David smiled back as the waiter came up to them.

Dinner went well, Valerie had really enjoyed the dinner, they had flirted, played footsie under the table and tried to get to know each other a little better.

David laced his fingers with hers, "I have a blanket in the car, do you want to walk down to the water?"

"Sure." Valerie said as she slowly caught his glance. How was she falling for this guy so quickly? He was so sweet, he listened to her and even though David had been having eye sex with her all night long, there was something different about him. It didn't seem like he only wanted one thing.

David spread out the blank as the two of them sat closely looking out into the water. There was silence between the two of them for a few moments.

"I like you David."

David looked down shyly with a smile, "I like you too….and I have a confession to make."

Valerie turned to face him, "What's that?" she said interested.

"This." David leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, the kiss began rough like hours of sexual tension had been pinned up and was finally being released. Valerie softly let her tongue meet with his as he slowed down a little. David took his hand and placed it gently behind her head lowering her to the ground. They broke from the kiss and David looked down into her eyes. Valerie gave him a tight smile as she went in again and began kissing him again, he began kissing down her neck and letting his hand slowly follow up the outside of her thigh. This was usually where Donna would stop him. David continued waiting for her to stop him but she didn't. Instead he moved his hand from the outside of her thigh to the inside.

_HEHEHEHE, I know I am evil. I guess you all want to know if David is going to FINALLY lose his virginity. Well I guess you're all going to have to review and then maybe I will post the next part I have almost done already, if I am feeling nice :-) j/k tell me what you are thinking. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning, the first part of this chapter is a tad bit steamy or maybe a heavy sexual innuendo. I apologize, what can I say, its college._

**Chapter 17 Hurt On Both Coasts**

Valerie lay on the blanket on the deserted beach as David fidgeted quickly trying to take a condom out of his wallet. David started to pull out business cards, credit cards anything and everything in his wallet. David let out a sigh realizing there was not one in there.

"Damn it." he breathed out.

Valerie sat up as she pushed down her dress to cover herself. "Don't have one?"

David shook his head sadly as he finally looked at her. "Damn it." He repeated.

"Hey, its okay, I am not going anywhere, there will be other times." Valerie could see he was mad at himself.

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her softly. David could kill himself right now. Maybe it was dramatic but out of all the times he carried one in his wallet when dating Donna, now he had to forget it, now when he had a beautiful girl, which he liked and was eager and ready. Now? Why when it was so easy for some guys was it so hard for him?

Valerie looked over sadly at him as the two sat quiet, she felt sorry for him and liked him. There were a few things she could do instead of actual sex she thought. She pushed him gently so he was lying on his back.

"What are you doing? Don't tease me." David said nervously.

Valerie kissed down his neck, "Shhhh."

David closed his eyes as her hot breath tickled his ear. Valerie kissed down his chest as she began unbuttoning his pants. David jumped at her touch, as she moved slowly down his body with her mouth.

**

Brenda and Dylan had made it back to New York, school was back in session and it barely gave them any time to even relax. Brenda sat on the couch of her apartment with her Romeo and Juliet play opened across her legs. She decided she was going to try out for Juliet in the winter performance at school. She figured she wouldn't be that big, maybe they wouldn't notice and she could actually try some of her acting out before the baby came. She looked down at her belly that was just starting to pop out a little; she lifted her t-shirt and stared down at it. She rubbed across it as Dylan came in.

"Hey baby." Dylan said as he leaned down and greeted her with a kiss. He moved her legs and sat close to her laying her legs over him.

"How was class?" Brenda said closing her book.

"Eh, fine I guess." Dylan looked at Brenda's belly. He took his hand and moved it across it.

"I'm getting fat." She said looking down.

Dylan shook his head; "Not." smiled Dylan still looking at it.

Brenda felt self conscious; she pulled down her t-shirt and moved her legs off his lap. She attempted to get up.

"Where are you going?" Dylan pulled her back in to him.

"I was going to take a shower." Brenda said as she pulled back a little.

"Let me join you." Dylan gave her his flirty smile lifting his eyebrows as his eyes traveled down.

"I thought you were going to that poetry reading tonight?" Brenda tried to ignore his looks and sexy glances.

Dylan quickly pulled out his father's watch as he noticed what time it was. "That's right, shoot, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah, next time, I am going to take a shower, read over Romeo and Juliet and make some dinner. I will save you a plate."

Dylan nodded, "Okay, can I have a kiss before I go?" Dylan said sweetly.

Brenda leaned in and gave him a quick peck and pulled away quickly, "No I real kiss." Dylan pulled her back with a smile.

"Dylan…come on." Brenda was losing her patience with him.

"Bren, what's up with you? Ever since we got back here you have been acting weird. You don't want to kiss me now?"

"No I do…I'm just tired, that's all."

"Brenda, come on, what's going on?"

Brenda took a deep breath as she leaned back on the couch. "What was up with bringing that girl back to the apartment? I mean how did you meet her?"

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I met her surfing, it's not a big deal, why do you keep bringing it up?"

"It is a big deal…I mean you just pick up a random girl…"

Dylan began to raise his voice, "I didn't pick up on her Bren, she had to use the bathroom, give me a break already."

"Whatever." Brenda got up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

Dylan clenched his teeth, he was so frustrated, they had had this conversation 20 times since it happened. He apologized to her repeatedly. It wasn't like he got her phone number or anything. Why did this pregnancy make Brenda so damn insecure he thought? She wasn't normally like this. Dylan letting his frustration get the best of him didn't try to smooth things over, instead he left to go to the poetry reading. Maybe the space was what they both needed at the moment.

**

Brenda brushed through her wet hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head as she threw her robe over herself. Why did she bring up Toni again? What was it about that girl that made Brenda insecure? Dylan loved her, she knew that. They had been through so much, why was she picking stupid fights with him? Brenda moved into the bedroom as she looked through her drawer for some pajamas. She threw them on and made her way into the kitchen. She smiled thinking, she will make his favorite dinner and try to squeeze into her sexy black nightgown, short, lacy and it will drive Dylan crazy she thought.

**

Dylan was barely listening at the reading. He kept thinking about his fight with Brenda and how he could make it up to her. The clapping of his classmates broke his train of thought.

"Thanks for coming, same time same place next week." the professor said as the students started getting up and leaving. Dylan walked up and ordered a cup of coffee. He stood there waiting for it as he heard his name being called.

"Dylan…is that you?"

Dylan turned and his mouth dropped at the sight of her, "T..Toni?" he said surprised.

"Oh my God, you go here? I thought you lived in L.A."

Dylan awkwardly nodded, "Yeah, I thought you lived there too." He wasn't quite sure what to think of this. What were the odds?

"Wow, how meant to be, I have lived here for a few months and really don't know many people yet. Want to go get something to eat or something?"

"Uh no." Dylan shook his head quickly, "I should really get home. I have a paper due tomorrow and am only about half way through it."

"Paper Schmaper." Toni grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Dylan pulled back his hand, "Toni I really should go."

Toni smiled politely, "Ok, but lets get together, here write down your number."

Dylan hesitated but felt put on the spot. He jotted down his number on her notebook. "Great, I hope to see you again, Dylan." Toni smiled sweetly as she gave him a small wink. She started to walk away. She stopped and turned looking at him one last time before continuing on her way.

Dylan shook his head, "Great." he whispered. He was going to have to tell Brenda before Toni started calling. He then regretted giving her his number. He felt guilty and he couldn't get one thing out of his head, Why hadn't he even mentioned Brenda? He hadn't introduced her at the apartment and he could have easily told her tonight he had to get home... to his live in girlfriend, that he had been with for years, that was having his kid in 6 months. Dylan shook his head and started home. "God I am an asshole." he murmured as he started the short walk back to their apartment.

**

Brenda threw her robe over the sexy black lacy nightgown she went to take the lasagna out of the oven. She looked at the table she had set and went over grabbing two flowers from a bouquet she had and put them in a smaller vase. She placed it in the middle of the table and grabbed the matches to light the candles. She turned to grab the salad bowl and rolls and also set them on the table. She did a once over and smiled. Brenda hoped this would make up for her being an over dramatic bitch to say the least. Brenda and Dylan had been together for a while and even though it had only been three years, it felt longer. Probably because of the amount of love she had for him. They were growing up and if they were going to make it, they had to move their relationship into a mature one and move past the dumb jealousy and high school stuff and…Brenda had to try and control her hormones.

Dylan walked up to the front door to their apartment and slipped in his key. As he turned it to unlock the front door he took a deep breath clutching the bouquet of roses he had picked up in hopes of smoothing things over after their fight and with the news he was going to break to her about Toni going to school in New York. He let himself in and looked around at the dimmed apartment.

"Bren?" he called out confused.

"In the kitchen." She called out after him. Dylan shrugged as he turned the corner of the apartment and saw the table set, the candles and dinner laid out.

He smiled, "What's all this?" he said looking around.

Brenda slowly walked over to him and gave him her flirty smile he had grown to know as well as himself. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know you love me and it's not like you will ever even see that girl again…"

"Bren." Dylan interrupted.

"No, I acted dumb and bitchy and I'm sorry." Brenda nervously looked down grabbing the sides of his jacket and pulling him closer to her as she looked into his eyes.

Dylan sighed and gave her a smile as he brought the bouquet up from his side and handed them to her. "I'm sorry too."

Brenda smiled, "Thanks." She turned quickly grabbing a vase and filling it with water. "Sit down babe, eat."

Dylan nodded and sat at the table and began eating. Dinner was good and they had laughed a little and Dylan told her about the first poetry reading which he kind of made up because he didn't exactly remember all the poems that had been read that night. They talked about Brenda's audition coming up and the baby. As Dylan leaned back, he wiped his mouth with his napkin and tossed it on the table. He looked at Brenda and how cute she was and how much trouble she had gone to do something nice for him knowing she had overreacted. He gave himself a mental pep talk and took a deep breath preparing himself to tell her who he had seen at school. Brenda and Dylan a long time ago made a packed that they were not going to keep secrets from each other and to be honest and Dylan remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. He was about to speak when Brenda got up from her chair and moved next to him. She pushed back his plate to the middle of the table and swung her legs around and straddled him as he sat back on the chair.

"Hey." Brenda whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey." Dylan said back. He took another deep breath as Brenda began to kiss his neck.

Dylan closed his eyes, "Bren." He said softly.

"Mmm Hmm." Brenda moaned lightly not stopping from kissing him.

Dylan smiled as her kisses sent a chill down his body, "What are you doing?" he said as he tightly wrapped his arms around her.

Brenda leaned up looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "I don't know." She said in a sexy tone as she untied her robe and moved it off her shoulders exposing her lacy black nightgown. The top was lacy and see through and since her breasts had gotten to be a bit fuller she had cleavage she never even knew existed, it was short exposing most of her thigh. Dylan looked her up and down surprised and took a deep breath.

"Wow, you look…incredibly sexy." He said as his eyes landed on her chest. He shook his head holding back from pouncing. Brenda kissed him hard, gliding her tongue against his. Dylan let his hormones take over as he started practically groping her not being able to resist her. Dylan grabbed the back of her head roughly and kissed her back hard. The thought of the conversation that they had had that night in Brandon's room flashed in his head and the one from Big Bear..

_Flashback (Castles)_

_Big Bear_

_Brenda looked down before finally meeting his stare, "I know, I feel the same way. I want us to be together Dylan. I don't want to be without you." Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes. Dylan exhaled as he moved his hand down the back her head. They backed out and looked into each other eyes._

"_Don't hurt me like that again." The way Brenda looked at him reached into his soul._

"_I won't." he shook his head "I promise I won't." Dylan leaned in and slowly kissed her._

_While Dylan was staying at the Walsh House_

_Dylan looked up and met her stare, "Why didn't you tell me you ran into him, or why didn't you tell me it was a three day thing and not just one time?"_

"_I don't know, but Dylan I don't like Rick, not at all. I love you."_

_Dylan reached out and pulled Brenda into him. "I am sorry too; I know this wasn't very nice to do to you. It was pretty funny watching you sweat though." Dylan leaned in and planted a romantic kiss on Brenda's lips._

"_Your mean" Brenda shook her head._

"_mmmhmm, Dylan wrapped both arms around Brenda's small waist, "Why don't we tell your parents we are going to go to a movie and go to my place and catch up like we had originally planned."_

"_Mmmmm ok." Brenda leaned in and kissed him passionately._

_Dylan broke from the kiss and looked at Brenda, "Were done doing this to each other, fresh start no one else, no flings, deal?"_

_Brenda smiled, "Deal"_

"_And we will be honest with each other and tell each other what's going on, no more secrets."_

_Brenda nodded, "Definitely."_

_Present_

Dylan pushed her back gently, "Bren, I have to tell you something."

Brenda smiled and tilted her head, "What?" she said softly.

"Tonight at the poetry reading, I ran into…Toni. She goes to NYU and I gave her our phone number." Dylan rushed it and almost blurted it out. He prepared himself for hormonal hell.

"Toni lives in New York?" Brenda said sadly, "And you gave her your number?" Brenda eyes started to water as she slid her arms that were around his neck down. Brenda sat stunned.

"Bren, we ran into each other and she said she didn't have many friends out here, that we should just get together...she caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

Brenda looked down at herself dressed in this sexy nighty and shook her head, it all seemed stupid now. She slowly got up, swinging her leg from around him and picked her robe off the ground. She looked at him once more with disappointment, sadness and hurt in her eyes as she walked back in to their bedroom and closed the door. Dylan sighed closing his eyes. He shook his head as he pushed back his hair and looked at the ceiling. "Damn it."

**

In Beverly Hills, classes had also started again. Brandon met up with Brandon after her Women's Studies class as they grabbed a cup of coffee before heading to their next class.

"So… that woman, Nancy Hamil, from the Ford modeling agency called me back. I am so excited Brandon. I meet with them tomorrow and they are going to take some test shots and see if the magazine would be interested. And if they are, I could be spending a week in New York. It would be amazing and I can visit Bren and Dylan. Doesn't that sound great?"

"New York?" Brandon was a bit bummed but didn't show it. "Yeah that sounds amazing." Brandon took a sip of his coffee. He saw Donna out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Kel, look there's Donna."

Kelly snapped her head around as her long blonde hair swung around, "Hey Don, over here." Kelly called out.

Donna normally was dressed to the nines but today she had barely any make up on, a flannel and jeans on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked down sadly as she slid in the empty seat. "Hey."

"Donna, are you ok?" Kelly said as she leaned in to her.

"Yeah, I am just counting down the hours until I have to run into him today. It does get easier right?"

Kelly and Brandon both looked at each other and nodded, "Yes sweetie it gets easier." Kelly said placing her hand on her shoulder.

Donna sighed and looked around and there he was, "Oh great, count downs over." As David walked around the corner, Donna felt her heart stop as he had someone attached it his hand. Donna mouth dropped as tears started to form in her eyes, "Valerie…he's holding Valerie's hand?" she breathed out staring at the two of them. Donna's heart broke as she watched David put his arm around her pulling her in front of him. The two started kissing as David's hand traveled down to her butt.

Donna started to cry, "Oh my God, I can't watch." She got up quickly pushing back her chair, she ran away in tears trying to dodge the hundreds of students in between classes.

Kelly looked over at David and got up interrupting their public signs of affection, "Nice David really nice."

"Well good afternoon to you too Kel." Valerie said smug.

"You know David, its fine that you have moved on but it's been days since you and Donna broke up, and the last thing a girl who has just had her heart broken needs to see is her ex all over his new girlfriend. I thought you were nicer than that." Kelly gave him a dirty look and looked Valerie up and down. "Donna" Kelly called out running after her.

David saw Donna as Kelly pulled her back and hugged her. Donna looked over at David and the two made eye contact. He swallowed hard feeling guilty; he didn't want her to find out like that. It wasn't that he wasn't in love with Donna. She was his first girlfriend, his first love, its just they were on different pages. Donna broke the stare first as she covered her mouth and walked away leaving Kelly in the middle of the pavilion.

"Are you ok David?" Valerie asked as she looked at him.

David nodded quickly and looked at Valerie; he gave her an uncomfortable smile, "Yeah." He reached for her hand, "Let's get out of here." The two started to walk as David looked back one last time as he saw Donna turn a corner and she was out of sight.

_Ok soooo please review. I'm liking this story, its fun to write because they are younger than my other story so I can have more fun with it. Alright B/D fans don't get your panties in a bunch, you know me, have faith kids have faith. Also I wasn't sure if everyone got it, it was probably the way I wrote it but Dylan and Brenda didn't see that special about Jack and Anthony Marchette, they had gone in the bedroom to get frisky and it came on the TV as breaking news. So that's why Dylan doesn't think anything of Toni…yet. He just thinks of her as a pretty girl, that he met surfing that drives Brenda mad. : ) Let me know what your thinking and I will post soon. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Big Trips**

Kelly tried to open her front door with books in her hand and she fiddled with the key. The phone was ringing and as she swung open the door she called out, "Donna? David?" After hearing no one call out she dropped her school stuff to the ground and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said short of breath.

"Hey Kelly, this is Nancy's assistant, my name is Russ, calling from the Ford Modeling agency."

"Of course, Hi, how are you?" Kelly said in a friendly tone.

"I'm great…I'm calling because Nancy wanted to know if you could come down here as soon as possible, we have your test shots and she wanted to talk to you about them."

Kelly looked over at the clock on their oven, "Uh yeah, I could probably be there in about thirty minutes, Is that ok?"

"Sounds good, can't wait to meet you." Russ said casually before hanging up.

Kelly pressed the button on her cordless phone and turned it back on again dialing Brandon's number.

"Hello." Brandon said answering the Walsh home phone.

"Hey Bran, I am going to have to take a rain check on our lunch date, Nancy wants to see me right away about my pictures."

Brandon sighed, "Ok, well call me when you get home then."

"Will do, love you bye." Kelly clicked off the phone.

Brandon stood there with the phone against his ear still, "Ok…love you too…bye." He talked to himself knowing she hung up before letting him say good bye. He took a deep breath, "So much for my picnic plans." He said as he looked over at the picnic basket he had spent most of the morning packing and preparing. Why did he get the feeling that Kelly was moving forward without him? He didn't want college and this modeling gig to ruin things with them. The truth was Kelly had broken the last 2 dates with him and he was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her. Brandon was happy for Kelly, don't get him wrong but he couldn't help but be a little jealous that all her time seemed to be with modeling. He tried to tell himself, Kelly had promised to accompany him on the task force team retreat next week and he would have a whole 3 days to spend with her. Even though it was for school he was sure he would be able to plan something romantic for them.

Kelly drove to the Ford Modeling agency. She parked her car and went into the building. She approached the young women at the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I am Kelly Taylor, I am here to see Nancy Hamil."

The receptionist smiled, "She is expecting you, just give me one second." The girl picked up her phone and let Nancy know Kelly had arrived. With in minutes a young man came out and smiled at Kelly.

He reached out his hand, "Wow you are even more gorgeous in person, I'm Russ, Nancy is waiting for you."

Kelly blushed, "Thanks." She followed Russ down the hall. She looked around at all the magazine posters that lined the halls; she couldn't believe she was actually there. Russ moved to the side allowing Kelly to enter Nancy's office.

"Hi Kelly sweetie." Nancy got up from behind her desk to greet her. The women set her hands on Kelly's arms and went in air kissing both sides of her cheeks. "Sit down…sit down." Nancy sat at her desk and rummaged through the folders and pictures that scattered her desk. She pulled out Kelly's file and opened it and turned the pictures around so she could see them.

"Wow, that doesn't even look like me." Kelly said as she leaned in and admired her pictures.

"Of course it does, they loved them." Nancy said excitedly, "They want to give you the cover."

"The cover?" Kelly eyes widen as all of a sudden she became nervous.

"And Kelly…not Seventeen Magazine…Vogue." Nancy smiled.

"What? Not a teen magazine?" Kelly could not believe what she was hearing.

"Honey…whatever they are looking for, you got it, they want you in New York next week."

"Next week?" Kelly looked down thinking about the task force retreat.

"Is that a problem?" Nancy's tone changed.

"No…no it's fine, ok well let me know the details and I'll be there." Kelly faked a smile and got up lending out her hand. "Thank you so much Nancy."

**

Days had passed since the whole Toni, Dylan, Brenda thing and things were definitely not back to normal. Brenda had not had a meaningful conversation with Dylan since it happened. She had tried to keep strong and not break and just talk to him. She felt as though Dylan needed to approach her about it and it wasn't like him to be so distant. She gave herself a once over in the mirror of their bedroom and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She gently glided her hand across her small baby bump and tilted her head sideways making note that she was definitely showing now. Maybe it was small but she could tell. Maybe that was why Dylan was looking else where, maybe he didn't find her sexy anymore. Brenda made her way out into the living room and into the kitchen. She turned the corner and ran smack into Dylan. He put his hands out resting them on her belly.

"Are you ok?" he said looking down.

Brenda glanced up and looked into his eyes, she nodded slowly, that was the most he had really said to her in two days. Besides the occasional, bye, see you later. Brenda looked down sadly as he took his hands off her belly. He moved around her quickly.

"Dylan." Brenda blurted out.

Dylan swung around and looked at her, she started to open her mouth to speak and just say to hell with it, and find out what was going on when the phone rang. Brenda reached out being closer and answered.

"Hello."

There was a pause, "Hi…is Dylan there?" the voice sounded confused.

"Yeah he is right here, can I tell him whose calling?" Brenda said in a friendly voice.

"Tell him it's Toni."

Brenda eyes began to water, "Sure." Her voice cracked as the tears began to escape, there was no use trying to fight them. She looked at Dylan who saw right away she had tears.

"Bren?" he said concerned.

Brenda looked at him and handed the phone over, "It's for you." She said quietly. Dylan raised the phone to his ear; he was a bit nervous and confused.

"Hello?"

"Dylan…hey you, how are you?"

Dylan sighed realizing what just happened, he turned to face Brenda but when he did he only saw her back as she closed the apartment door and left.

Dylan shut his eyes and shook his head, "Hey Toni, right now is not a good time, can I meet you later at school, we could get a cup of coffee or something?" he was hoping they could meet up so Dylan could tell her about Brenda and clear his conscience.

"Well, that's why I was calling, I got a better idea." Toni said in a cheerful flirty tone.

Dylan smiled, "And what idea is that?"

"Meet me at the garage by school in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? I have class."

"Oh come on, which class? You can miss, it's so worth it I promise." Toni said still flirting.

Dylan shrugged, "Fine. See you in 30." Dylan clicked off his phone, he had to tell her. He wasn't sure if Toni was interested in him or what her deal was. Maybe she did just want to be friends but Dylan owed Brenda some loyalty. He was going to tell her today and just let Toni know he was in love with his girlfriend, he lived with her, she was having their baby and that he was not interested.

Dylan looked around the dark garage, "Toni." He called out. The headlights of a car came toward him and stopped next to him.

"Hey, hop in." Toni said in a black pick up truck with shell top.

Dylan shook his head at her and got in, "You're kind of crazy, has anyone ever told you that?"

Toni pressed her lips together pretending to think, "Mmmm yep all the time." She peeled out of the garage and started to drive.

"So where are we going?" Dylan said looking over at her as she drove out of the city.

"Surfing." Toni looked over quickly and smiled.

"Surfing? What? Where?" Dylan looked out the window confused.

"Jersey." She said with a smile, "My roommate's boyfriend is from there and we got to talking and there is some decent surf down the shore."

"The Jersey Shore? That's like two hours away?" Dylan began to get nervous.

"Yeah so. You got somewhere else to be?"

"Well…" Dylan rubbed his forehead with his hand. Why couldn't he just tell her? He knew why but had yet to admit it out loud or in his head. "I guess not."

**

Brenda looked around before entering the Romantic Poetry class she had with Dylan. What was going on with him? Why was it so hard for him to talk to her? She had thought about all the stuff they had been through. She thought about him and Kelly, and her and Rick, she thought about Jake and how much he helped her through all of it. Maybe coming to New York was a bad idea. Maybe having this baby was a bad idea? They were young and even though they loved each other maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe they weren't ready for all of this. Maybe he wasn't ready for this and was having regrets. She kept thinking about Dylan as she took a seat. Every person that came through the classroom door brought her attention to it in hopes it would be him. She missed him so much. After everything that they had been through she did truly trust him. Maybe he was just friends with her; maybe Toni wasn't interested in him at all. Maybe he had told Toni about her and the baby. The professor came in closing the door behind him and began class. Brenda looked around, where the hell was he?

**

David stuck his head in the door of their apartment, "Hello?" he called out. After hearing no response he sighed in relief as he went to his bedroom taking a duffle bag out of his closet and opening his drawers. He started to shove clothes into the bag when he heard her voice.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were here." Donna said as she stood in his doorway.

"Hey…Kelly told me you had class, I…I'm sorry…I didn't think anyone was here." David said nervously.

"I didn't go." Donna walked in plopping down on David's bed. "Where are you going?" she said sweetly.

"I was going to stay at my dad's. I figured you wouldn't want me here anymore, I wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable." David looked down.

Donna shook her head, "You don't have to leave David."

"I don't?" David moved his duffle bag to the floor and sat next to her.

"No…I understand why you broke up with me." Donna paused and with out making eye contact, "So are you happy with Valerie?"

David swallowed hard feeling a tad uncomfortable, he shrugged, "Yeah its ok, you know new still."

Donna nodded and sat quiet for a second before looking up at him, "I still love you David and I miss you a lot, mostly our friendship."

"I miss you too Donna…and." David set his hand on Donna's, "I still love you too."

David looked at his long time girlfriend; her big brown eyes that he remembered so well sparkled with tears. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away slowly and continued to look at her. He smiled at her and Donna moved in again this time kissing him harder and more passionately. She leaned her body against him lowering himself to his bed and covering his body with hers. David at first was shocked; almost finding himself not kissing back but as the shock passed he realized she wasn't stopping. He kissed her back moving so he was on top of her.

**

Dylan sat on the beach looking out into the water. He watched as Toni came up from the water and set her surfboard down, sitting next to him. "I told you this would be worth it." She said smiling.

He gave her a half smile, "You were right, definitely worth missing class. Who would have known surfing in Jersey only two hours away from the city? I have died and gone to heaven." Dylan looked over at Toni.

Toni moved back on her side as she rested her head on her hand, "So Dylan, tell me…what is your family like?"

Dylan shrugged, "Well…my mom lives in Hawaii and my father died last year." Dylan looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry." Toni felt bad asking.

Dylan smiled and shrugged, "Its ok, shit happens I guess. I have some great friends and sadly I am used to being alone."

Toni looked down and nodded, "Yeah me too, my mom died when I was young. It's just me and my dad but I barely see him really. He works a lot."

Dylan looked at her, "One more thing we have in common I guess."

Toni smirked, "Yeah I guess so." She looked at him and sat quiet for a second. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Dylan's lips. Dylan at first kissed her back but gently pushed her back moving his head to the side.

"Toni…I can't do this." Dylan looked out at the water.

"Why? I thought you liked me." Toni said sweetly.

Dylan looked over at her and sighed, "I do like you and that's why I can't do this."

Toni smiled as she moved in again, "Well if you like me then what's the problem." Her lips connected with his again, this time becoming more passionate.

Dylan pushed her off again and closed his eyes, "I haven't been completely honest with you…I have a girlfriend."

Toni was taken back, "You do?" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry I should have told you, we have been together since high school, three years actually going on four. We actually live together."

"Was that her on the phone when I called?" Toni gave him a half smile.

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, she isn't that happy with me right now. Normally I can talk to Bren about anything, I just haven't because I was starting to like you and it scared me."

"Well it sounds like you guys have a long past and you're pretty serious."

Dylan smiled and nodded, "Yeah pretty serious is an understatement, she and I have going to have a baby… in four and half months."

"Wow that is serious." Toni laughed, "I'm sorry I pressured you into coming out with me. I just thought we you would enjoy it."

"I did actually." Dylan looked down before meeting her gaze again, "Maybe in a different time we could have had something but I am in love with Brenda."

"Well she must be something. I would love to meet her."

Dylan shrugged, "You would like her…I should probably get back." Dylan looked down uncomfortably wishing he had just told her this sooner.

Toni sweetly nodded, "Ok." she said quietly.

_EEEEK Ok B/D fans don't throw stuff at me PLEASE. Please review, sorry for the long wait for an update I was out of town. Ok let it start, I have a feeling I am going to be yelled at lol. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Walsh Save**

David slowly unbuttoned Donna's shirt kissing down her neck. So many things were going through his head at the moment. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. The truth of the matter was he did love Donna and there was really only one reason he wasn't with her and if she was willing to do it then that may change everything. David's conscience got the best of him.

He pulled back and whispered, "Donna…what are you doing?" he closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I thought you wanted this." Donna leaned up on her elbows.

David moved so he was sitting next to her and sighed, "I do believe me I do but you don't."

Donna sat up wrapping her shirt around herself, "No I do want to."

David looked deeply into her eyes, "Are you just doing this because you want me back?"

Donna looked at the wall in front of her as her eyes began to water, "Not entirely…can I be totally honest with you?" David nodded, "You are the only person I envisioned losing my virginity too and the fact that you were a virgin too made it even more special. Now you are dating Valerie and you probably have done it already and I want nothing more than you to be my first." Donna looked down.

David ran his hand down the back of her head, "I haven't done it yet." David said quietly shaking his head.

Donna's head popped up quickly and looked at him, "You haven't." she said relieved.

"No." David smiled.

Donna threw her arms around David's neck so hard he almost fell off the bed. As she loosened her grip David gently rubbed down her back.

"I should go." David looked toward the ground.

"Wait why? I am ready, I promise I am." Donna said with confidence.

"That maybe so but your first time shouldn't be like this." David got up and looked down and smiled. "Are things ok with us?"

Donna smiled back nodding her head, "Yeah things are ok."

David started to unpack his duffle bag and Donna made her way to the doorway, she turned around and stared at him for a second as he had his back turned to her. David felt her eyes on him as he slowly turned around.

Donna gave him a half smile, "Thanks David. Even though sometimes I may want to smack you…you are a nice guy."

"I know…I know, it's a fault, I'm sure it will bite me on the ass later."

"I was serious though about what I said, I think I am ready and I want it to be with you. You are the only one I trust." Donna smiled sweetly as she walked into her bedroom.

David sighed, "Yep I am a nice guy alright. Urh I could be totally doing it right now." David threw his duffel bag into the closet and fell back on his bed.

**

Brenda lay awake in her bed. She looked at the clock, it was after dinner time but still early but Dylan was no where to be found. Not having any reason so far not to trust him, her first thought was she had hoped something bad hadn't happened to him. He wasn't home, he wasn't in class, where was he? Brenda closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. Brenda felt like she was losing him, he was slipping away and she wasn't grabbing for him to pull him back. There was no way Dylan would cheat on her she thought, not after everything that went on last year. Brenda wiped the tears that had made it out of her eye. She gently played with the promise ring Dylan had given her the year before for Valentines Day in Minnesota. Finally she heard the front door open, relief flushed over her with the knowledge he was okay, he was not hurt but where the hell had he been? Brenda sat up at the edge of the bed, she sat on her hands with her head down. Dylan with his hands in his pocket walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Bren." Dylan said softly as he turned awkwardly to the side and back to the front.

Brenda didn't raise her head, she just sat there looking at the floor. Dylan slowly moved over sitting closely beside her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's happening with us Dylan?" Brenda finally looked up and looked at him.

Dylan shook his head, "I don't know."

Dylan looked at the tears in her eyes and his heart broke. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "For the past few days.

"I thought something happened to you." Brenda looked to the floor before meeting his stare again. "Do you still love me?"

"Oh Bren." Dylan exhaled, "Yes I still love you." Dylan pulled her in kissing her temple and hugging her tightly.

Brenda let her tears out as she closed her eyes and let him hold her, it felt like it had been so long since she felt his embrace. Brenda pulled out and deeply kissed him. She looked at the wall and wiped her tears. They sat quiet for a moment and Dylan contemplated telling her about Toni and the kiss.

"Do you want this… I mean me and the baby? Are you scared? Am I too fat? What is it?"

Dylan turned himself toward her resting his leg on the bed. He reached out and took both hands and gently placed them on her upper arms. "Yes I want this, I'm not scared." Dylan laughed lightly, "And no your not too fat, come on."

"Well why are you talking to another girl? You know this whole thing…is making me crazy, I feel insecure and all this stuff is changing, my personality, my body and I want to know you are the same, we are the same."

"We'll be ok, I promise." Dylan wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She thought about the call and him disappearing. Brenda pushed him away getting up off the bed and turning toward him.

"I don't know if it will." she raised her voice, "Where have you been?"

Dylan swallowed hard, "I went surfing." he said with a small shrug.

"Surfing? Where? Or should I ask with who?" Brenda was fuming.

Dylan bit his lower lip and got up, he tried to comfort her but she pulled away again and crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"I went surfing down in New Jersey."

"Jersey? How? We don't have a car here?" Brenda braced herself for the answer which somehow she knew already.

"Ok before you freak out…"

Brenda shook her head, "I knew it. How could you do that to me? This isn't high school Dylan."

"It's not what you think, when she called she invited me and I wanted to meet up with her so I can tell her about you and the baby. I thought she was beginning to maybe like me and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"How noble of you Dylan." Brenda paused and just glared at him, "Did you do anything with her?"

Dylan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "She kissed me…but I stopped it and that's when I told her I had a girlfriend that I loved."

"I can't believe this." Brenda looked down at her feet still crossing her arms. "You are such a bastard, Here I am feeling bad and thinking that its me and I am not sexy anymore or maybe I did something wrong and it's just that you are a jerk."

"Brenda…listen to me." Dylan pleaded getting closer to her.

"NO! You listen to me, get your stuff and get the hell out of here." Brenda stormed into the living room. She couldn't even look at him. He did it again but this time it seemed worse even though fooling around with her best friend seemed impossible to beat. This time he cheated on her when she was pregnant, living with him and there was no Jim to blame or her being away.

"Brenda." Dylan followed her into the living room. "Don't do this, we are better than this."

Brenda swung around, "All those times I stuck up for you, my father was right about you. You are a bad guy, he said you would do it again and you did."

Dylan felt his heart being ripped at the seams. He stood there shocked, Dylan always thought in the back of his mind that he wasn't good enough for her but then he loved her so much and she the same but hearing her say it was different.

Dylan put his hurt aside, "Bren, I love you, we are having a baby. She kissed me, I stopped it right away, you're acting like I made out with her. " He moved closer to her.

Brenda put up her hands, "Get out."

"Bren?" Dylan pleaded with his eyes.

"GET OUT!!." Brenda screamed.

Dylan stared at her seeing the tears gather in her eyes, he looked down ashamed. They looked toward the door as it buzzed. The first person Brenda thought about that would be there was Toni. She stomped over to the intercom and pressed the button, "WHAT?"

"Honey?" Jim said.

Brenda closed her eyes and released the button, she looked over Dylan. "It's my parents."

"Great." Dylan said under his breath.

Brenda changed her tone as she pressed the button again, "I'll buzz you in." Brenda pressed down opening the gate down stairs.

"What are we going to do, what the hell are they doing here?"

Dylan shook, "Please don't tell them." He said under his breath.

"We will deal with this later, I am NOT going to be lectured about you and I told you so's." Brenda said sternly. "Can you do that? Can you act like a good boyfriend" Brenda said rudely.

Dylan nodded slowly, "Yeah." Dylan took a deep breath, "Thank you." he moved closer to her. For Brenda to not out him to her parents meant more than she probably even knew.

"Don't." Brenda brushed him off. She opened the front door and smiled, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise." Cindy said bringing Brenda into a hug. "We just landed an hour ago. We thought since Christmas was next week we would surprise you guys and spend Christmas with you and Dylan." Cindy backed out of the hug and moved to Dylan.

Brenda cleared her throat as she greeted her father, "Look at you, your showing." Jim smiled and placed his hand on her belly. Brenda nodded and smiled then looked at Dylan.

"Well come in, what a surprise." Brenda deserved an academy award. "What about Brandon?"

"Oh he is going to a task force retreat next week. Your father and I couldn't resist coming to New York and feeling a real Christmas again and of course seeing you two." Cindy gushed.

"Well…I am glad you guys are here." Dylan said sweetly.

"Definitely…can I get you guys something to drink?" Brenda walked over stopping before the kitchen.

Jim and Cindy looked at each other and nodded, "Water is fine."

"You got it." Brenda smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Sit down make yourself at home, I'm going to help Bren." Dylan nervously pointed at the kitchen and made his way in.

Dylan walked into the kitchen where Brenda was getting her parents some water as he moved closer to her, "Bren." he exhaled. "I am sorry."

Brenda turned her head and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and then looked away shaking her head, "Dylan…you're not or you wouldn't have even gone with her." Brenda whispered calmly.

"I was honest with her…I admit maybe too late but I was. I didn't kiss her she kissed me, Brenda don't shut me out." Dylan pulled her into him gently placing his hands on the sides of her belly. "We are having a baby, I want to be a part of it." He leaned in placing his cheek against her temple and squeezed her tightly.

Brenda closed her eyes and took in his scent. He pulled her out looking down into her eyes. Brenda swallowed hard and without saying a word she grabbed both glasses of water and moved around him. Dylan watched as she joined her parents. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. Thank god for the Walsh's. he thought, Dylan knew if it wasn't for their little surprise he would be out on his ass right now. He went and joined Brenda sitting close to her and wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at him giving him a fake and looking back at her parents.

"So where are you guys staying?" Brenda asked to get her mind off the man she wanted to punch.

Jim and Cindy smiled and looked at each other, "Well honey…we were hoping we could stay here for the night. We have a reservation at the Waldorf but they were full for the night and your father got to use his points but the days were limited, so here we are. We don't want to be bother, we can just sleep on the couch." Cindy smiled naively.

Brenda looked at Dylan and then back at her parents, "Don't be ridiculous, the couch pulls out, you can have our room, we will sleep out here."

"Absolutely." Dylan agreed.

"No." Jim shock his head, "Brenda your pregnant, you guys stay in your room, we will be fine out here, its only for one night."

"Right…you wont even know we are here." Cindy said smiling.

Brenda slowly nodded and took a deep breath, this night was getting weirder and weirder.

After deciding to order in some take out and hit the hay Brenda said goodnight to her parents and made her way in her bedroom closing the door. She slowly changed into her pajamas and laid down facing away from Dylan. Dylan sat up looking over at her as he smirked. He laid down wrapping his arms around her from behind. Brenda rolled her eyes and sat up, "Just because I let you kiss me, sit by me, touch me and sleep with me doesn't mean things are back to normal." Brenda said pointing at him.

Dylan put up his hands defensively and smirked, "Ok…Ok."

Brenda exhaled as she laid back down. Brenda jumped as she felt the tingling sensation and movement. She sat up quickly putting her hand on her stomach. "Oh my God, that was amazing. It feels like butterflies but more intense." She grabbed Dylan's hand and placed it on the side of her belly. She smiled as it did it again. "Did you feel it?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he slowly nodded in shock, "You have never felt it before?"

She smiled at him and shock her head. She propped her pillows up a bit and leaned back waiting for it to happen again. She kept her hand over Dylan's as he cuddled into her.

"Woah, what is he doing in there?" Dylan said looking down.

"He?" Brenda looked at him with a smirk.

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know."

They got serious as they sat in silence. The baby was fluttering up a storm and they were just enjoying it. Dylan slowly looked at her, "I really do love you baby."

Brenda exhaled and looked at him biting the inside of her cheek. She nodded and leaned over turning off the light. She wasn't going to say it back and she did not forgive him but no matter what Dylan was the father of her baby, he was going to be in her life forever whether she wanted him to be or not. And no matter how mad Brenda was at him, he had her wrapped so tightly around his heart it scared her.

_Ok before the reviews start, I just wanted to say, Brenda may seem OOC right now and its because she is pregnant, she is feeling insecure, she really doesn't have any other friends in New York but Dylan and I think even though the T/D thing might not have been THAT bad she is over exaggerating because well she honestly thought she could trust him. Now the Walsh's are there for a WEEK and even though Brenda said those things to Dylan about Jim being right, she doesn't really want them to think them. So anyway review away and PLEASE give me feedback. I want to know if you hate it, if something should be different, if you think Brenda and Dylan should move past this quickly….break up? I want to know it all. Thanks for reading, I have some B/K stuff planned and more B/D planned up next._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Over My Head**

Kelly pulled into the Walsh drive way. She had planned to stay the night at Brandon's considering his parents were out of town visiting Brenda and Dylan in New York. She had almost called him to tell him she was tired and she would just see him tomorrow but knew that wouldn't fly. How was she going to tell him about missing the task force retreat? Brandon had worked really hard to get in the chancellor's good graces and they had approached him in joining the task force at the beginning of the school year. He had kind of shunned away from it until he found out he would have the chance to meet the president in Washington at the end of the school year. Kelly grabbed her overnight bag and walked up the driveway. She gently knocked on the Walsh front door and heard Brandon call out to come in.

Kelly slowly peaked in, "Brandon?"

"Yeah Kel, in the kitchen." Brandon called out.

Kelly dropped her bag in front at the door and made her way in the kitchen. She stopped and smiled as she saw Brandon moving quickly trying to cook something. "Need any help?"

"Nope, you sit here." Brandon walked up to her gently guiding her to the bar stool at the counter.

"What's all this?" Kelly smiled as she looked around at the mess and the fact he had made appetizers, set the table with flowers and candles and was attempting to make something that didn't spell half bad.

"I'm trying to wine you and dine you." Brandon joked as he poured her some wine that he had gotten from Steve.

"Wow…now what did I do to deserve this?" Kelly looked around.

"I just miss you." Brandon said as he gently kissed her. "How often are both my parents out of town." Brandon cursed slightly as the pan of water on the stove started to bubble over.

Kelly looked down shyly with a smile, "I miss you too."

"You know its almost our year anniversary. We got together shortly after Christmas. Remember Dylan's dad's party?" Brandon smiled.

"How could I forget, I was waiting all night for you to kiss me…so I just had to do it myself."

Brandon laughed, "Hey it was a big move for me, you were Brenda's best friend, one of my friends, my best friends ex…I mean there was a lot of pressure."

"True but wasnt it worth it?" Kelly half smiled giving him her bedroom eyes.

"Definitely worth it...ok miss Taylor your dinner is served." Brandon carried their plates over to the table. Kelly got up and sat in her seat and looked down, "Wow, who would have thought? You can cook."

"Well…I don't know about that but I did call my mom and asked her a couple questions." Brandon shrugged cutely and Kelly thought his honesty was adorable. Brandon had made some kind of stuffed chicken, with potatoes and vegetables. It smelled delicious and Kelly was so touched by the whole set up. Which was going to make her telling him about the retreat even harder.

**

Brenda lay with her eyes open as she stared at the clock that only read 11:30 east coast time. She thought about calling Brandon but decided not too considering she wouldn't have any where private to talk to him anyway. She looked down at her belly which Dylan had his hand resting on as he cuddled into her from behind. She took a deep breath and moved slightly. She was so torn on what to do about the whole Dylan and Toni thing. On one hand she was really mad about it. He had done this to her again and regardless if he stopped the kiss, he still went with her 2 hours away. Not cool, Brenda thought. Then on the other hand, Brenda and Dylan were adults they couldn't just break up over dumb things, they had a baby to think about, it wasn't about themselves and their insecurities, it was about sticking together for their child and being a family.

Brenda placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled as she felt the flutters again. Wow this baby was busy or maybe it was trying to remind her what the real issue was here. Dylan stirred cuddling closer to her and he moved his hand from her belly on top of hers.

"You ok?" he whispered still with his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was awake?" Brenda said shifting in bed so she was on her back.

"I know you, I can practically hear your brain working." Dylan smiled as he stretched finally opening up his eyes. "So what are you thinking about?" Dylan rubbed down her belly.

"You…and me…the baby…everything." Brenda swallowed hard.

"Bren…I know I let you down but this isn't like last time." Dylan spoke softly.

"What's the difference, its like every time we hit a change in our relationship or a bump it sends you to someone else." Brenda said sadly.

"That's not true…Bren I am human, the Kelly thing was totally different than this and you know it. Plus I think you are forgetting you weren't the most faithful that summer either." Dylan said frustrated. "Hey…I love you…what do I need to do to make it up to you, whatever it is…I'll do it." Dylan's tone changed.

Brenda bit the inside of her lip, she looked over at his intense stare and shook her head. "Ahhhh." she groaned

"What?" Dylan said defensive.

"It's not fair." Brenda said frustrated as she pulled away from him and sat up. "I hate that I have subconsciously forgiven you already, I hate that you can look at me like that and everything disappears, I hate that you have this hold on me that no matter what jerky thing you do to me it makes it ok…I hate that I love you so much."

"Brenda." Dylan said frustrated, "Did you ever even consider why…I mean stuff happens and it doesn't matter. Think about it, think back to the first time we strayed, you and the cardio funk guy and me with Sarah. We didn't have a huge fight and break up, we knew that no matter what or who came between us it didn't matter, it was like we could talk to each other and move past it. There was no jealous rages or second thoughts because no matter what…we knew that in the grand scheme of things, whoever may have caught our eye didn't matter, not when it came to us."

"It doesn't make it ok and I don't think its smart to pretend that its nothing all the time there has to be a reason this happens to us."

"You want to know what happens to us Bren? It gets real, its always been real. I never in my life have thought I could fall for someone like I fell for you. I am not a one women, commitment type guy and its scary that someone could change me like you have. Maybe we just have a moment when we think that its too much, its too intense…that we are too young to feel the way we do and then after…we realize that what we have is more than flings and kisses. The only time I ever was truly jealous and scared was when it came to Jake. The thought of you really moving on and falling for someone else scared the shit out me. But again we moved past it"

Brenda swallowed hard and looked down. Dylan took his index finger and raised her chin so she was looking at him, "Its like our friends can all make fun of us or say whatever they are going to say about everything and we wont care because we know that no of them have ever felt this way. What we have, the love that you _hate and that has a hold on you_, is exactly what people look for their whole lives. And we have it."

Brenda looked down again and took a deep breath before meeting his intense stare once again. Did she listen to her heart that had crumbled at his words and agreed and understood everything he had just said, her heart that knew that even if she were to throw him out and never see him again, it would never let him go or did she listen to her head. The part that made sense, was smart, the part that if this was your best friend you would tell her to get out now, once a cheater always a cheater. Brenda was torn. She realized more at that moment that both her and Dylan were both incredibly co-dependent on each other and she wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

**

"Dinner was incredible." Kelly said with a smile as she tossed her napkin on the table. "I'm impressed."

"Just wait until desert." Brandon raised his eyebrows and looked down shyly.

"Do I have to wait?" Kelly got up and sat on Brandon's lap as she deeply kissed him.

"Nope, no waiting required." Brandon lifted her slightly laying her on top of his parents dining room table and continued kissing her passionately. He started kissing down her neck and Kelly moved her fingers through his hair. Kelly wrapped her legs around Brandon's body as his hands moved up her thigh.

"Well…well…well." Valerie said with a smile crossing her arms, "When the cat's away the mice will play."

David shook his head closing his eyes, "Just what I wanted to see, my sister about to have sex right in front of my eyes." David took a deep breath.

Brandon looked up with a smile, "Valerie…Silver." he nodded acknowledging their presence.

"Hi guys." Kelly said laughing.

"I didn't think you guys had it in you. Bravo." Valerie said clapping her hands.

Brandon used his hands to push himself up as he held out his hand helping Kelly off the table.

"We're just going to move this…" Brandon looked at Kelly as they nodded together. "upstairs." he finished.

Kelly pressed her lips together pushing her lipstick around as she turned and headed for the stairs. Brandon followed closely as the two of them held in their laughter.

Valerie shook her head with a smile and looked up at David, "If only Jim and Cindy could see us now." He looked up making a face as she heard Kelly giggle from the top of the stairs. "Ew." Valerie grabbed David's jacket pulling him to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Valerie said opening up the refrigerator.

David shook his head, "Nah…I'm good."

Valerie sighed not seeing anything worth wild to eat in the fridge, "So." She moved closer to David grabbing his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. "Want to spend the night?" she said seductively.

David looked her up and down, "Sure." he leaned in and began to kiss her again. The kiss had just gotten heated when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Valerie said frustrated.

David leaned in and gently pecked her lips again an gave her a cute shrug. Valerie sighed as she moved toward the front door swinging it open quickly, "Uh hi." Valerie said confused as Donna, Steve and Andrea moved past her into the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Valerie set her hand on her hip.

"Do you actually think we wouldn't come over knowing Jimbo and Cindy were gone. Hello? I brought drinks." Steve said proudly making his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Val." Donna said sweetly handing over a bag full of snacks they had picked up.

"Hi?" Valerie said confused.

"Where's Kel?" Donna said hanging her coat on the coat hook.

"Upstairs." Valerie said with a smile.

Donna smiled back as she hooked arms with Andrea dragging her up the stairs.

"Yeah I wouldn't go up there just yet." Valerie bit her lip, "I think maybe her and Brandon are… busy."

"Now? Its like 9 o'clock." Andrea said as she pulled Donna up another step.

"Ah…believe me, David and I caught a preview on the dining room table." Valerie shook her head to attempt to get the image out of her head.

Donna and Andrea slowly looked at each other making a face, "Ew." they turned quickly with a laugh and hopped down the steps.

**

Brandon cuddled into Kelly as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat glistened from his forehead as he leaned his elbow up resting his head in his hand. "Well…I just might have to make dinner more often." he said with a smile.

Kelly looked uncomfortably at the ceiling.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Brandon…I have to tell you something and I know you are going to be upset." Kelly finally looked into his eyes.

Brandon sits up slightly, "What…what is it?" he said concerned.

"Well I got the cover for the magazine." Kelly said innocently.

Brandon eyes widened as he smiled, "You did? That's great! Congratulations."

Kelly nodded, 'Yeah its amazing but…"

"But?" Brandon leaned his head forward waiting for her to continue.

"I shoot in New York…next week." Kelly bit her lip and looked down.

Brandon sighed, "But the retreat…you said you would come with me."

"I know Brandon…but what am I suppose to do?"

"Tell them you have can go the next week." Brandon said sadly.

"I cant…they wont do that."

Brandon got up shaking his head in frustration, he slipped on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked feeling badly.

"I don't know." Brandon said as he left his bedroom closing the door.

_Please review : ) hope you enjoyed it. This story is finally kind of taking off for me, as LTC is getting closer to ending, this one has started to inspire me once again. Also you may all find out about the Andrea and Steve at prom from Castles soon too. hehehe Please let me know how you are feeling about the story and what you are thinking. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Make-Up's and Break-Up's**

Brandon shook his head in disappointment as he made his way down the stairs. As he got closer to the bottom he heard voices and laughter coming from the living room. He turned the corner and stopped surprised at his friends hanging out laughing and carrying on.

"What are you guys doing here?" he said confused.

"Oh come on Bran, did you actually think we weren't going to take advantage of Big Jim and Cindy being gone? I brought beer, the girls brought snacks, we never all hang out anymore anyway."

Brandon shrugged as Steve handed him a beer. "Where's Kel?" Donna said as she got up grabbing a handful of snacks.

Brandon shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Upstairs…Hey Steve…beer pong? Out back? I'll grab some cups." Brandon quickly changed the subject.

Steve and Brandon crossed Kelly's path as she finally made it down the stairs. She also looked around confused as to why all their friends were there. She went in and plopped down on the couch. She looked over at Andrea and Donna and gave them a fake smile.

"Oh my God…I totally forgot to tell you guys, guess who got hired at the campus radio station?" Donna said excitedly.

David's head shot toward her, "Really?" David said with a smile.

"Yep, I do the afternoon shift 2 to 6." Donna smiled.

"That's great; I am on from 6 to 10." David smiled back

"I know, Howard told me, when I went in to meet with him he had told me you had given him a reel of our work together so there wasn't a need to necessarily try out."

Valerie looked between the two of them feeling left out as the continued to talk about the radio show. She felt a bit jealous but then passed it aside thinking, what did she really have to be worried about, David was done with Donna and Donna didn't have anything to give him. Valerie's attention moved toward Kelly who was sitting quietly, hands in her lap. She got up and moved toward her sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What's up Kel? Valerie leaned in.

Kelly looked up at her and flashed a fake smile. "Nothing much."

Valerie continued to look at her, "You are a horrible liar, and I personally don't even know you that well." Kelly shifted in her seat and looked down. "What's wrong trouble with the happy couple?"

Kelly looked over at her, "It's fine, we got in a little fight but everything is fine." Kelly got up and made her way into the kitchen. She opened up the back door and looked at Brandon and Steve playing beer pong.

"Ooooooh." Brandon and Steve yelled at the same time. "Did you see that?" Brandon laughed as he watched Steve drink the cup of beer down.

"Brandon…when you're done, can we talk for a minute?" Kelly said softly.

Brandon looked at Steve before looking at Kelly and nodded, "Yeah."

Steve felt the uncomfortable vibe, "Brando…we need more beer plus I got to drain the lizard." Steve moved inside to leave them alone.

Kelly watched Steve close the door to the kitchen and looked back at Brandon, "I'm really sorry. I know how much this retreat means to you and I tried to get them to reschedule."

Brandon looked down, "I know….look Kelly, I am happy you have this opportunity and I think you're beautiful and you deserve this. I just cant seem to think that college and all this stuff happening to both of us is drifting us apart. I love you and I don't want these opportunities to come between us." Brandon moved closer to her, "I also know that we are young and just because we are in love, we can't pass these things up."

Kelly nodded sadly, "I won't go…if it's going to cause us to feel this way it isn't worth it to me."

Brandon smiled, "Kel, you are going…and I am going to the retreat. It's a week, we can meet up after and tell each other everything that went on." Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you." he gently kissed her lips.

Kelly exhaled, "I love you too." she whispered, "I'll miss you."

"You better." Brandon smiled.

Steve poked his head out the door, "Is it safe, everyone have their clothes on?" Steve smiled and lifted his eyebrows. "Oh wait, wrong Walsh."

"Ha ha…Steve funny." Brandon looked down at Kelly.

"Have you talked to Bren?" Steve said as he joined them outside.

"I should probably call her; I haven't talked to her in awhile." Brandon said as he bit his bottom lip.

"I bet she is starting to show." Kelly said with a smile.

Steve shook his head, "I bet her boobs are bigger. Brenda had the nicest set of…"

"Hello…back on this, my sister will not go out with you. Get over it." Brandon joked.

"I know I know…but can you imagine if she did." Steve took a deep breath.

"Steve…do you ever think before you speak…like ever?" Kelly said shaking her head.

"Nope." Steve laughed, "Come on we are going to play games."

Brandon and Kelly looked at each other with a smile and walked back inside.

They joined the group in the living room. Kelly sat next to Donna. "Ok the game is called I never. My frat brothers taught it to me and it gives us all a chance to get to know some juicy secrets about each other." Steve lifted his eyebrows passed out beers to everyone.

"How do you play?" Andrea said making a face after drinking the beer.

"Well… we go around the circle and for example…I would say something like I never." Steve thought about it "Stole a car. Now whoever has stolen a car would have to drink. There is no need to explain, it's just proof because well you drank. Get it?"

"And it doesn't matter what the topic is?" David asked.

"Nope but of course the better the topics the better the game. Ok I'll go first." Steve looked up and thought about it, "I have never had a job." Steve laughed.

"Oh thanks." Brandon shook his head as he lifted his beer to his mouth, "You guys are a bunch of privileged kids now aren't you." Brandon made note that he was the only one who drank.

Next was Donna's turn, she looked around the room and even though she didn't want to know the answer something made her ask anyway, "I have never…had sex with anyone in this room." she glanced over at David and Valerie.

Kelly and Brandon looked at each other and smiled as the clicked their beers together and drank. Donna was relieved that David and Valerie did not take a drink but to her surprise Andrea and Steve did. Donna knew Steve had been with Kelly in high school but Andrea. She thought she was a virgin.

"Andrea?" Donna said surprised. The gang stared at her making her feel uncomfortable. Donna and Kelly looked at Brandon.

"Hey…don't look at me." Brandon said with his hands up.

Kelly looked back and forth between them, "Steve?" Kelly said shocked as her mouth hung open. "What? When? WHAT?"

**

Dylan moved through the living room, he saw the pull out was neatly put away, blankets and pillows folded nicely on top of it. He heard voices coming from the kitchen as he turned the corner seeing Jim, Cindy and Brenda having breakfast.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Morning Dylan, here I made breakfast." Cindy got up and began scooping some eggs and hash browns onto a plate for him.

Dylan moved over to Brenda, he stood closely behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Brenda looked up to see her parents looking at them. She smiled at Dylan and gently pecked him on the lips. She uncomfortably moved away from his body and put her plate in the sink, "So guys…what are you going to do today?" she asked her parents.

"Well…we are going to do some tourist stuff, you know Statue of Liberty, Empire State building, Work Trade Center, you know that kind of stuff. When is your last class?" Jim asked picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

Brenda looked at Dylan, before answering, "My last class is at 1 but then I have rehearsals until 4."

"Rehearsals?" Cindy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I got the lead in the campus play. Romeo and Juliet."

"Wow…that's wonderful honey." Jim got up swinging his arm around her and squeezing her tight.

Dylan ran his tongue on the side of his cheek. He felt horrible, all this drama with Brenda and Toni and he had no idea she had gotten the part in the play. He ate quietly not letting on it was news to him as well as Jim and Cindy.

Brenda raised her wrist up looking at her watch, "Shoot, I should go, I guess we will meet you later?" she smiled at her parents who were seriously clueless as to what was going on.

"Yes dear, we will meet up for dinner or something, your father and I are going to get settled into our hotel but check in isn't until 3 I believe. Maybe we can go shopping or something tomorrow, get you guys a tree and maybe some baby things" Cindy said with a smile.

"Ok…have fun, see you later." Brenda began to head for the door.

Dylan placed his plate in the sink, "Wait up Bren. See you guys."

Brenda wiped the fake perma smile she had forced on her face the whole morning.

"Why didn't you tell me you got the part in the play?" Dylan said sadly.

"You didn't ask." She gave him a short answer.

Dylan exhaled as he pulled her back gently, "Bren…come on."

"Dylan…don't start this now, I'm going to be late for class." She began to trek down the street.

Dylan stopped her again, "Brenda…I'm sorry."

"I know…you're an idiot. Look…you can be involved or not involved with this baby as much as you want. As for me, were done. My parents are here for 5 more days, and after Christmas I want you to move out…"

"Brenda?" Dylan interrupted sadly

"I would move and stay somewhere but I don't have money like you do. I have made up my mind. It's over; it's obviously been over for a while." Brenda looked at him straight in the eye as her eyes began to well up. She looked down and took a deep breath and continued toward the University.

Dylan stood there stunned as he watched her walk down the street. There was no point in talking her out of it. He knew Brenda better than anyone and she had made up her mind. Once Brenda made up her mind there was no changing it. God he screwed up, he screwed up big this time. He thought about her and how much he loved her. He thought about their baby and how he would give anything to be a family, one that he never had but now it wasn't going to be like that. It was going to be just like how he grew up. Regardless if the situation was different and their kid actually would have two parents, it was still not the same and in his mind it was not acceptable. Dylan looked down and shook his head.

Brenda walked over to the common area to buy a water. She was dreading seeing Dylan in Poetry class. She had gone back and forth in her mind about what to do and the truth about it was, she couldn't see past the apology, the stopping the kiss, every time she thought she could he would get close to her and it would come back. Maybe it was harder this time because of her hormones, being pregnant but Brenda didn't think it was that entirely. The truth was in the past when her and Dylan had cheated on each other. They had both done it. Almost like they tested themselves but this time he did it. She honestly thought they had grown up and she wasn't going to allow Dylan McKay to continue to make her forget what was most important, her pride. She could not and would not stay with a man that continued to do this. It didn't matter that he didn't sleep with her, or it might not have been much of anything. He did it, he went away with her while Brenda was feeling horrible about herself and the way she had been treating him. She was done.

Brenda found a nearby table and took a deep breath. She figured she would study some of her lines and just wait to get the poetry class over with. Brenda had not even gotten through the middle of the page when she felt someone hovering over her. She automatically assumed it was Dylan and she wasn't in the mood to have that conversation here at school, "Dylan…just leave me alone."

"Brenda?" Toni said quietly.

Brenda's head shot up, she recognized her right away. Brenda glared at her, she wasn't even sure she was aware she had been doing it.

"Can I sit?" Toni pointed to the chair.

"Toni…honestly what do you want?" Brenda closed her play book semi interested in what exactly this two bit whore had come to say to her.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Toni looked down uncomfortably, "Uh tell you I was sorry."

"For making out with my boyfriend?" Brenda sounded like a smart ass but she didn't care. She had not looked down from her stare once.

"We didn't make out." Toni shook her head. "You don't have to like me, I just wanted you to know, I am not some loose, hoe bag. I honestly didn't know Dylan was with anyone and once he said he was in love with his girlfriend…I backed off."

Brenda swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

Toni continued talking, "I don't have many friends out here and when I saw Dylan was here, I thought for a second maybe it was a for a reason. Look he loves you, all he talked about was you. I started it and he barely kissed me, I promise, he pulled away and told me right away he was in a serious relationship and he was going to be a dad." Toni smiled sweetly.

"He did?" Brenda softened her expression.

Toni nodded her head, "You can tell he is excited. I know I'm the last person you want to hear advice from or anything but Dylan seems like a great guy and of what he said about you…you sound equally as awesome." Toni smiled, "You should be together."

"Did you talk to him?" Brenda asked curiously.

"Yeah…we have sociology together, he told me he messed up and you wanted him to move out."

Brenda looked down uncomfortably.

"I should go but please don't throw what you have with him because of me." Toni smiled one last time as she raised herself from the seat.

"Toni." Brenda stopped her, Toni looked at Brenda again, "Thanks."

Toni smiled and nodded and carried on her way. Brenda exhaled as she gently rested her elbow on the table, taking the palm of her hand and moving it across her face. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears coming. She got up and grabbed her books, she took her water bottle from the table and bumped in to someone as she moved around the table not paying attention.

"Brenda Walsh, looking cute as ever." Jim Townsend said sweetly.

Brenda smiled, "Hey Jim, how are you doing?"

"Better now, you know its not very cool of you to go to school here for what 4 months and not run into me once. I haven't seen you since orientation."

Brenda tried to fake a laugh, "I'm sorry…I didn't do it on purpose." Brenda felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Jim tilted his head to the side, he leaned into her taking her into a sweet hug. Brenda was so emotional and drained she let him hold her for probably longer than acceptable. "Are you ok?"

Dylan started to make his way to the poetry class and stopped as he saw Brenda in another man's arms. He swallowed hard and stared at them. He watched this guy, hold her and kiss her on top of the head. Jealousy rushed through him and with out even thinking he found himself moving quickly toward them.

_Please review! Let me know what your thinking._


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry for taking so long to update LF, Coming Home has been inspiring me lately but I finally got some time to finish this up today. This is my own chapter on the actual episode in S4 that this story is named after, The Little Fish. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for being patient with me._

**Chapter 22 Go Fish**

"Thanks Jim." Brenda said nicely.

"Are you sure you are ok Bren? I mean I know we haven't hung out in a really long time but this isn't like you."

"I know I'm just going through some stuff right now but I'll be fine."

Jim smiled as he took his hands and rubbed down Brenda's arms, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Dylan stood near them and cleared his throat, without even thinking he shoved him. He glared at Jim intensely making Jim uncomfortably look down. .

"Dylan." Brenda got in front of him and Dylan moved past her getting closer to Jim.

"Dylan…please." Brenda pleaded.

Dylan looked into her eyes but as he was paying attention to Brenda, he felt Jim's fist hit his jaw.

"Come on, you're going to start something and not finish it." Jim yelled angrily.

Dylan shook his head with a smirk, they went after each other. The brawl got broken up before any more punches could be thrown.

Brenda pushed Dylan backward as they walked farther away from the fight, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, "Are you finished with the jealous boyfriend scene?" Brenda said as she shook her head, "Are you ok?" Brenda took her hand and gently touched his cheek where Jim had punched him.

"Brenda…I."

Brenda interrupted him as her lips hit his. She kissed him long and hard grabbing his shirt to pull him in closer.

Dylan was taken back, "Does that mean you forgive me?" he smiled slightly.

Brenda looked into his eyes and exhaled, "No but I guess it's a start."

"Thank you." Dylan whispered as he embraced her tightly.

"It's a start." Brenda gave him a straight face as she pulled away from him.

"Of course." Dylan nodded.

"What time is your rehearsal?" Dylan got an idea.

"There was a note in the quad, it got canceled today, why?" Brenda looked up at him curiously.

"Well what were you going to do today then?"

Brenda shrugged, "Just go to class and then nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…we can do it together."

Brenda looked up at him and smiled, "Ok." she said confused.

"Come on, lets go." Dylan grabbed her hand leading her away from class.

"What about class?" Brenda said being pulled.

"I tell you about the poem." Dylan said without looking at her.

Dylan walked out of the car rental place with keys in his hand. "What are you doing?" Brenda still was so lost.

"We are going for a drive." Dylan said pointing to the car he rented off to the left hand side.

Brenda smiled and followed him.

**

"This is Donna Martin…here with you for another hour. Taking requests and listening to your problems. I will be taking calls shortly but here is a little something to get you through the mid day." Donna switched on the song and waved to David to come in as she saw him outside the booth.

Donna moved the headphones to her neck, "Hey, you aren't on for another hour…how are you?"

David took a seat beside her, "Good, I just came to talk to Howard." David smiled as he looked at Donna. "You're doing really good, I have been listening all day."

Donna looked down feeling his stare, "Thanks, you should stick around, you can be on with me." Donna lifted her eyebrows.

David laughed, "Sure, like old times."

"Yeah…I guess it is." Donna looked away from his stare and handed him a pair of headphones.

"It's nice being able to talk to you, and that things are okay between us." David took the headphones and looked down.

"Yeah…it is." Donna gave him a sweet smile, "I miss you." Donna smile faded looking at him again.

David eyed her as the song was coming to an end. "I miss you too." David admitted as they finished the show together.

**

Brenda and Dylan walked down the Jersey Shore. They had driven down to Ocean Grove and decided to walk down the pier.

"It's nice down here. Is this where you came with Toni?" Brenda subtly rolled her eyes not looking at him.

"No…not exactly but I thought about you when we came down here, I wanted to bring you here as soon as I saw it." Dylan looked down as he stuck his hands in pockets.

"I have been thinking a lot about when we went to Europe, I miss it. It was so amazing there." Brenda said looking down the pier.

"Yeah Europe has sort of a timeless quality to it."

"Yeah…I know what you mean, I get really caught up in the old world mystique, it really sort of takes you over. It's hard to forget."

"Yeah I got the feeling that when we were walking around all those old villages that every stone we stepped on could have been stepped on by Rimbaud or Baudelaire…they were bums too you know. They know you have to live it before you can write about it."

Brenda smiled as she looked down, "You're the only guy I know that knows who Rimbaud or Baudelaire are."

"Who?" Dylan joked.

Brenda laughed, "Well I loved Paris and going the second time with you…someone I loved was incredible." Brenda eyed him and smiled.

"Definitely. Best trip I have ever been on, remember trying to find Balzac's house?" Dylan smirked.

"How could I forget, we had been going the wrong way for hours, arguing over my map." Brenda laughed fondly remembering, "We were both wrong."

Dylan and Brenda came to the end of the pier. Dylan rested his arms over the railing and looked over at her.

"You know, I really miss you Dylan. I know we live together but its been a rough time recently. Being with you here, reminds me of the easier days." Brenda looked over at him, her hair blowing with the wind.

"I really miss you too Bren."

The two looked out into the Atlantic and stood quietly.

After a few minutes Dylan spoke up, "Well this is it, should we keep walking?"

"What, right off the pier?" Brenda kept looking out.

"Well…maybe."

"What's the alternatives?" Brenda looked over at him.

Dylan took a deep breath and turned around, "I'm thinking." he clapped his hands together rubbing them together as he looked around.

A man yelling something brought their attention to him as he caught a fish. Brenda smiled looking at him excitedly reel his fishing line in. "Woah look out now." Dylan said as he smiled as he watched the man bring the fish to the ground.

"So…what do you think?" Brenda said leaning closer to him with a smile.

"Go fish?"

"Yeah." Brenda nodded turning toward the stand where they could rent some gear.

**

"I think this was a good idea to blow off school and stay in bed all day." Kelly said as she cuddled closer to Brandon.

"I told you." Brandon said as he embraced her tightly.

"It's going to be weird without you for Christmas, I wonder if Brenda and Dylan will let me do something with them." Kelly said thinking.

"I'm sure it will be fine, my parents are going to be there, what's one more?"

"I'm excited to see her, I should pick up something for the baby…like a Christmas Present." Kelly leaned up and faced Brandon, taking the covers with her so she was covered.

Valerie moved quickly through the bathroom and into Brandon's room. Kelly jumped making sure she was covered fully, "God Valerie can't you knock?" Kelly said rolling her eyes.

Valerie moved turning on Brandon's stereo, "Listen to this."

Brandon sat up in bed and tried to hear what was happening, "So its Donna and David."

Valerie huffed and puffed, "Why are they on together?"

Kelly tried to hold back her smile, "They sound great."

Valerie gave her a dirty look, "Don't you guys get out of bed, Ever?" Valerie said rudely. "I know they sound great but what does it mean?"

"It means nothing, they were always more of a team in high school, maybe they will start doing it together again." Brandon said nonchalantly.

Valerie sighed and looked at the radio. She was really starting to like David and they hadn't even slept together yet. She for once was trying to take things slow even though she would sleep with him if he had tried. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad and insecure.

"Look Val, David and Donna have a history together, if something is going to happen, you wont be able to stop it. Its just the way it goes." Kelly said honestly.

Valerie looked at Kelly ready to pounce, since Valerie was going out with David and Kelly was his step sister she had tried being nice to her. "Thanks Kel, you are so sweet sometimes." Valerie walked toward the bathroom, "Oh and nice boob." Valerie went through the door and slammed the door.

Kelly looked down and pulled the cover over her and felt her cheeks flush. Brandon smiled looking at her, "It is nice." Brandon pulled the covers out from her and lay his body againt her pushing her so her was laying on her back. He leaned down kissing her deeply going in for round two.

**

Dylan bend down trying to grab some bait to hook on to the line, He groaned as he slipped out of his hand and back into the bucket.

"Ahh you slippery little sucker." mumbled Dylan.

Brenda bent down, and grabbed the bait quickly, "Allow me, I am from the land of 10,000 lakes."

"That's right." Dylan said looking down at the bait.

"Ok the trick is to get the hook in and around in one clean motion." Brenda tried to hook it as the bait fell and the line dropped back sticking to Dylan's sweatshirt. "Oh." Brenda made a face, "Did I hook you?"

Dylan held out his sweatshirt, "Just my sweatshirt." he held it away from himself so her wouldn't get poked.

"Don't move." Brenda leaned close to him trying to get the hook off. Dylan looked down at her, he moved in and gently sniffed her hair. He naturally set his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Brenda unhooked his sweatshirt and looked up at him, "There you go."

Dylan kept close to her, "Thanks." he spoke softly.

Brenda stared into his eyes as she felt the baby move inside her. "I have seen that look before."

"It's the same one you have." Dylan said leaning even closer to her face.

"I said it was a start Dylan, what you did was wrong. I deserve better than that."

"I know…I love you Bren, I am sorry. I don't want to lose you. I want to be around, for you…for the baby."

Brenda swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes. She could always get lost in them. That was probably what got her when they first met, after the obvious attraction of course. Brenda broke the stare as she looked down.

Dylan lifted her chin gently and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly closing his eyes. He tightened his grip around her waist pulling her into him with more force. Brenda kissed him back intensly. She missed him, they hadn't really been apart long or even at all but it felt like forever since they kissed that way. Intensely, roughly, letting themselves get lost in each others lips. Brenda exhaled as she pulled back.

"You're good. Bringing me here and then kissing me like that." Brenda looked down as her cheeks began to flush thinking about being alone with him.

Dylan raised his eyebrows looking at her as the reel on Brenda's pole starting to spin. "You got something Bren." Dylan grabbed the pole and handed it to her. Brenda reeled the pole in as fast as she could lifting it up to reveal a small fish. She took him off the hook and offered it to the man that was fishing several feet away from them.

"Would you like it?" Brenda said nicely offering him the fish.

"No…its too small, needs time to grow." the man said.

"Yeah he's right, throw it back Bren." Dylan said agreeing it was just a baby.

"Alright little fish be happy you're not dinner and go join your friends." Brenda threw the fish back into the water and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Are you ready, we have to return the car and meet your parents for dinner." Dylan said looking at her.

"Yeah, this was a great idea, a great day."

"It's too bad we can't spend our whole lives fishing." Dylan said sticking his hands in his pockets.

Brenda took a deep breath, "Dylan…I think I want to move home."

Dylan tilted his head to the side, "Really? You don't like New York?"

"No I do and if things were different I probably wouldn't but there is going to be a time when I wont be able to fly anymore and I was thinking about seeing if maybe after Christmas and after the play maybe I can finish the year out in California."

Dylan nodded, "If that's what you want to do." Dylan looked down sadly, "What about me?"

"Well…I thought you would come with me. We could live together, in your house…I mean if you wanted too." Brenda looked down maybe jumping the gun.

Dylan turned to face her, "You mean that?"

Brenda nodded her head and smiled at him, "Let's go home." Brenda said softly.

Dylan tilted his head and leaned in giving her a gentle peck, "Yeah." he breathed out wrapping his arm around her and leading her back to the car.

_So I hope you enjoyed my version of one of my favorite episodes. Let me know how you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update, I have not forgotten about my other stories. Working on LTC too. Please review, let me know you are still reading._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Anthony Marchette**

Dylan shook his leg impatiently sitting at the kitchen table. Why does it take girls so long to get ready? Dylan had been ready for 30 minutes already.

"Brenda." he called out, "We have to meet your parents in 15 minutes, it's going to take longer than that to get across town." Dylan said as he walked into the bedroom.

Brenda turned around sadly, "Do I look ok?"

Dylan smiled and tilted his head, "You…look beautiful." he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Nothing fits me anymore, this is really depressing." Brenda pouted.

"Bren…you look perfect." Brenda looked up at him and gave him a look, Dylan laughed, "You do."

"Laughing is not cool." Brenda pointed her finger at him.

"Let's Goooooo." Dylan shook his head continuing to laugh and whine.

Brenda looked at him and squinted her eyes.

Dylan took a deep breath, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because pregnancy makes you sooo."

"Bitchy?"

"No." Dylan continued to think.

"Self absorbed?" Brenda pouted her lip.

"Obsessed."

"Why…because I don't want to look like a fat cow at dinner?"

"Well…yeah." Dylan gave her a cute look.

Brenda sighed. "You're not being cute right now." Brenda crossed her arms and looked at him.

Dylan smiled and moved in closer wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, "Baby…you are beautiful, more beautiful then ever and I didn't even think it was possible. I think your little belly is sexy and you are carrying my kid, of course you look good." Dylan smirked.

Brenda laughed slightly, "I get the point, stop being a baby, I got it…let's go."

It took Brenda and Dylan 25 minutes to get downtown, they rushed into the restaurant to meet Jim and Cindy.

"Sorry we are late guys." Brenda said rushed as she sat down.

"Oh no problem sweetie, we just got seated about 5 minutes ago." Cindy said handing over two menus.

"Did you guys have a good time today?" Dylan asked with a smile looking back and forth between them.

"Yeah…we had a blast, we went shopping, and to the empire state building, we went to times square…you know the usual." Jim said happily. "I love being on vacation."

Brenda and Dylan laughed slightly.

Jim's face turned serious, "So how are you holding up son?" Jim directed his question to Dylan.

Dylan looked confused; he glanced over at Brenda who gave him a subtle shrug.

"Holding up?" Dylan asked confused.

"Since they released Anthony Marchette."

"Who's Anthony Marchette?" Brenda asked curiously.

Cindy and Jim looked at each other as Jim regretted bringing it up.

"I am sorry Dylan; I assumed you knew what was going on…"

"Jim…what?" Dylan was beginning to get frustrated.

Jim hesitated, "They had brought Anthony Marchette in for questioning regarding the murder of your father, but he was released shortly after."

"They obviously didn't have anything to arrest him for." Brenda set her hand on Dylan's as he looked at her. "Right?" Brenda looked back at her father.

"Whatever they had was enough to suspect him but I guess not enough to keep him." Jim said sincerely.

Dylan swallowed hard taking everything in, "Will you excuse me." He muttered setting his napkin on the table and walking to the bathroom.

The Walsh's watched Dylan almost looking numb, "Nice one dad," Brenda threw her napkin on the table, getting up.

"How was I suppose to know, don't you guys watch the news?" Jim said defensively as Brenda went to see if he was okay. "Oh right…of course you don't watch the news, my 19 year old daughter is living with her boyfriend and she is pregnant, I doubt keeping up on current events was a main priority."

"Jim." Cindy shook her head.

Dylan stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had tried to move on and not think about his father's death and now it was all coming back to him. Living in New York with Brenda, their unexpected baby news, the drama with Toni had all been a distraction…_Toni…_Dylan's eyes got wide. Dylan thought back to the time on the beach.

_Dylan sat on his board looking in the distance, as a wave started to form he turned around and started to paddle. He looked back looking at the wave and as he looked forward he found himself bumping his board into another, causing both to fall off._

"_Hey man, what the hell, it was mine." Dylan said grabbing his board and pulling himself in a sitting position._

_The person grabbed their board finally getting on and looked at him, "Said who?" she said rudely._

_Dylan felt a little stupid thinking it was a guy, "You don't surf here often do you?" Dylan said with a smile._

"_Well no, usually up Malibu but what does that have to do with anything." She said pushing her hair out of her face._

"_Well normally when you see someone paddling out to catch the wave you don't try to steal it."_

"_I didn't see your name on it." The girl said flirting._

"_How do you know what my name is, maybe it did." Dylan was being a bit of a smart ass._

"_Ok fine, you have a point, let's start over. I'm Toni Marchette." The girl stuck her hand out with a smile._

"_Dylan McKay." He gently shook her hand and returned the smile. She was strikingly beautiful, even though her hair was wet you could tell it was curly. She had gorgeous light eyes and a smile that almost drew you in._

_Dylan looked out to the horizon again after catching himself stare, "Here comes another, you want it?"_

_Toni thought for a second, "Race you to it, may the better surfer win." Toni started to paddle out farther._

_Dylan shook his head with a smile, "You're on."_

Dylan quickly opened up the bathroom door to find Brenda waiting out in front of it. He tried to walk around her. "Dylan…are you ok?"

Dylan shook his head quickly, "No Bren…I got to go check something out, I will see you back at home."

"What?" Brenda said angrily, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Toni." Brenda's eyes got wide.

"Excuse me?" Brenda crossed her arms and instantly gave him attitude.

Dylan realized what it sounded like after the words escaped his mouth. He looked into her eyes and rubbed down her upper arms, "I am sorry." Dylan took a deep breath, "I realized something after hearing your father tell me about Anthony Marchette…Toni…her last name is Marchette."

Brenda looked confused, "You think that the Anthony Marchette is related to her somehow?"

"Maybe…I mean maybe it's her father…an uncle…whatever…I don't know but I feel like I should ask her. Maybe it isn't a coincidence that I met her in L.A. and here. I'll see you at home." Dylan began to walk around her.

"Dylan." Brenda called out; now the tears were beginning to fill her eyes. Dylan turned around and saw them right away. "You're going to ditch me to go talk to Toni… now? With my parents here…what am I suppose to say to them?" Brenda was beyond hurt, she understood that it was important to Dylan and all this information was probably a big shock but there was no reason he had to leave her at this minute, especially for a girl who up until this morning they had broken up over. Also leaving her with the possible scrutinizing of her father, who both Brenda and Dylan knew was watching their every move, on getting along and deep down they also knew her parents, both of them, were setting them up for failure. Maybe not purposely but it was obvious.

"Bren." Dylan took a deep breath.

"Dylan…if you leave me right now, things won't be the same between us. I understand what you have to do and the need for information but leaving your pregnant girlfriend downtown alone to explain the sudden urge to go and talk with Anthony Marchette's niece…daughter whatever is not okay. And I will not look at you the same." Brenda swallowed hard trying to hold back from breaking down. "If you want this to work, me and you, you have got to let me in. I will help you, I am there for you, you know that. But it isn't about you anymore only. We are a family and I deserve more respect than that." Brenda said sternly.

Dylan took a deep breath as he looked at the seriousness of the situation and the seriousness in her eyes. She was not kidding and he understood. It wasn't the best idea to leave her alone with her parents to have to justify to them or stick up for him. Also it wasn't safe for a visibly pregnant woman to travel across town at night alone in New York City. Also what Dylan was going to do at 8 o'clock at night was beyond him. He didn't even know where Toni lived. Dylan slowly gave her a nod. Brenda kept her glare as she turned and slowly walked to the table as Dylan followed closely behind.

**

Donna smiled at David as she grabbed another slice of pizza. David had hung out with Donna during her show and Donna had stayed for his as well. The head of the radio station commented on how they had never had so many call ins before. David and Donna thought a little celebration was in order.

"The girl that called about why college doesn't have recess, I almost peed my pants." Donna said laughing. "What an idiot."

"I know…like there isn't enough breaks and free time. You handled her well though." David looked over at her and smiled, "It was fun today. Like old times." David nodded.

Donna smiled back, "Yeah…it was." The two continued to look into each others eyes as a knock at the back door interrupted them.

David shyly looked down and got up slowly opening the back door.

"Hey cutie." Valerie said with a smile leaning in and giving David a quick peck.

"Ah Val…hey, I didn't know we were meeting here." David said nervously as he noticed Valerie glance into the living room at Donna.

Valerie swallowed hard, "Yeah…you told me this morning." Valerie moved into the living room and plopped herself on the couch. "I heard you two on the radio today…cozy." Valerie looked back and forth between them.

Donna continued to be sweet even though she noticed the daggers and jealousy in her tone right away. "Yeah…it was fun." Donna sweetly smiled.

"I bet." Valerie kept her tone and glared at David.

The silence grew among them as Donna finished her pizza, "Well I should get moving on homework. Nice seeing you Valerie." Donna placed her plate in the sink and moved to her bedroom.

David sat next to Valerie and placed his hand on her leg, "Stop…I see the look." David said playfully.

Valerie shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." Valerie smirked as David moved in and captured her lips with his as they smiled mid kiss.

David slowly leaned out, "You want some pizza?"

Valerie shook her head as she moved slightly, straddling him on the couch, "I want you."

"Mmmm…is that so?" David kissed her hard wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's go into your room." Valerie smiled and motioned her head toward the hallway.

David smiled and took a deep breath, he was torn.

_PHEW I updated! I hope this flowed ok, I had the beginning done a LONG time ago. Anyway I hope people are still reading LF, I have some things planned. Let me know what your thinking, Val and David? Donna and David? Sex? Dylan and Brenda? I want to know everything. Next up, Dylan confronts Toni and Kelly and Brandon separate for __x-mas not for good lol_


	24. Chapter 24

_OMG I am so sorry it took so long to update. I wont let it be a habit because I do know where I am going with this story for the most part. Hope you like it and I apologize if you have to go back and read the last chapter before this one. I did myself haha. Anyway here it is the continuation...Little Fish. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24 Everybody's Doing It...or should be.**

Brenda felt the pressure. Ever since she had hit the 2nd trimester it was not possible to sleep through the night without having to get up to go to the bathroom. She hadn't gotten used to it yet, she wasn't sure she ever would. She rolled onto her other side with her eyes closed as she slowly got out of bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom. Brenda always secretly laughed at herself because she would catch herself doing the go pee with her eyes closed routine so she wouldn't wake up entirely but she always did. As she turned off the light in the bathroom she noticed Dylan wasn't in bed and the subtle blue glow of the television could be seen from the living room. Brenda walked down the hallway and stood in the archway. She took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"You coming to bed soon?" Brenda asked softly. "It's lonely in there all by myself."

"Yeah…in a minute." Dylan said slouched on the couch, head leaning back looking at the ceiling.

Brenda made her way over to him sitting beside him, "You ok?" she reached her hand up and ran it through his hair.

Dylan lowered his chin and looked at her, "Yeah…I am just thinking."

Brenda sat back on the couch touching her shoulder with his, "About your dad…Toni?" she said quietly looking down.

Dylan raised his arm up over her, wrapping it around her shoulder pulling her into him, "No…I was thinking about you."

Brenda turned slightly looking into his eyes, "About me?" she said surprised.

Dylan gave her a soft smile and a nod. He stared at her for a few moments and leaned in taking her lips to his. Dylan kissed her softly, lingering with their lips touching for a minute or so. "I am sorry." He said tilting his head to the side as he leaned out from her. He stared at her moving a piece of hair that had come out of her pony tail behind her ear. Brenda looked at him confused.

"I know I haven't been there for you lately Bren…and I am sorry…"

Brenda interrupted, "Dylan…I."

"No…listen to me for a second." Dylan turned toward her feeling badly, "You do so much, you hold this place together, you are 18 years old and pregnant, a full time student, you act almost like a wife to me and what have I done for you? I kissed someone else; I almost leave you alone tonight to fend for yourself at dinner." Brenda looked down, "What is wrong with me?" Dylan exhaled as he looked down. "What's happening with us?"

Brenda swallowed hard, "We just loose our focus…when you have been together as long as us, we're bound to hit some bumps, but we will be ok, you'll see." Brenda gave him a soft smile, "We just need to talk about things like we always have. Even if we think the other may or may not understand. I mean we love each other, we always have, sometimes it isn't enough and you have to work at it. You know Dylan, whether we end up together or not down the road, we are going to have a child together. I don't know, I feel relieved, happy, that no matter what happens, you will always be an important person in my life, and you're always going to be the father of our child."

Dylan nodded and smiled, "Yeah…I am. We'll always be connected." He said softly. "Come on…let's go to bed." he motioned his head toward the bedroom.

Brenda gave him a nod, Dylan got up taking her hands in his and helping her up. He let go of one holding onto the other as he led her into the bedroom. They got settled in bed as Brenda felt Dylan pull her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and got comfortable. Dylan leaned down a little kissing the top of her head, "I love you Bren." He whispered.

"I love you too." Brenda whispered back. After several moments, without hesitation or thought she sat up beside him, leaning down kissing him. She started kissing him fiercely, letting it get heated right away.

As they broke for air, Dylan moved back with a smile, "Wow, what is this?" he said playfully.

"Something we haven't done in a long time." Brenda said as she captured his lips with hers again.

Dylan's eyes widened still attached to her lips as he felt Brenda's hand softly graze his abdomen and reach down his boxers. He closed his eyes breathing out. "What's gotten into you?" Dylan said with a smirk as he felt her get more insistent with her touch.

Brenda giggled, "I missed you…and I am pregnant...so in the mood…and want to know the best part?" she dropped her voice to sexy and kissed him harder.

In between kisses Dylan breathed out, "Yeah…I do…bad." He deepened the kiss.

Brenda pulled away for a moment, letting her mouth partially open, lingering against his, "We don't have to use protection." She whispered and smiled before kissing him again.

Dylan grinned devilishly and groaned, he was more than turned on, "I guess we don't." He said matter of fact, taking his hand and moving it to the back of her head. Dylan shifted his weight changing positions wanting to dominate her. Dylan exhaled loudly, "You are so unbelievably sexy right now." He breathed out looking down at her now nude body that had occurred sometime during the sudden encounter.

Brenda breathed out moaning softly feeling him invade her, "God…you are too." Brenda said barely able to speak. Whatever Brenda and Dylan were going through, the change in their relationship, the lack of sex, the straying…it was evident there was still passion and love between them. Both of them knew they would be okay; they just had to work a little harder at it.

**

As David and Valerie made out in his bedroom, his mind kept going back to Donna. David really liked Valerie; she was exactly what he wanted, someone who was sexy and sexual, who didn't look at sex as bad thing. Why was he feeling guilty? Valerie was his girlfriend not Donna. He never vowed to stay a virgin with her. He was 18 years old…it was time, it was absolutely time. David had waited for a long time, and what made it harder was the fact that he had a steady girlfriend during that wait. He was in college; there was no reason to wait any longer. As his thoughts ran away as Valerie kissed his neck urgently and moved to his ear.

"Do you have protection?" she whispered, her hot breath practically spitting in his ear like fire. It caused David to exhale as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah." He whispered back. He leaned down and kissed her hard as he shifted his weight to his hands getting up slowly. David reached in his nightstand drawer. He blindly felt around not feeling anything. David got up and looked in the drawer to find it empty. He smiled shyly at her.

"Let me guess, you don't have one." Valerie shook her head finding it almost funny that she and David had several chances to go all the way but something always happened and this would be 3 times it involved protection.

He let out a light laugh and shook his head, "There are some in the bathroom."

She was wearing a sexy lacy black bra; it pushed her already perky breasts up even higher showing cleavage. She had lacy black panties that matched; they hung low on her hips. He pointed down at her taking her in. "You…don't move a muscle." He said seductively.

Valerie smiled and nodded her head slowly as she watched David in his boxers slip out into the hallway closing his bedroom door. David smiled to himself as he quickly made his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and saw the box of Trojan's practically smiling back at him. Brandon had left back ups months ago in there but David never needed a reason to take any. He opened the box gently as his attention turned toward the hallway as he heard a bang.

"Ahh man...owe" He heard Donna say to herself.

David quickly set the box back into the medicine cabinet and peaked around the door frame as he saw Donna sitting on the floor rubbing her ankle. He took a deep breath and walked toward her.

She sweetly smiled as she noticed him, "I am so clumsy." She said embarrassed. "I tripped on my combat boot."

He smiled back, as he leaned down, "Are you ok?"

She nodded slowly looking at him as he examined it.

"I don't think it's broken, here let me help you, you should probably put some ice on it." David wrapped his arm around her tightly as Donna put hers around his neck. David helped her to her feet as she hobbled into her bedroom. He set her gently on her bed and backed away slowly. Their eyes met as he found them in a silent stare. He looked into the hallway at his closed bedroom door and then back at Donna.

"Thanks." She said seeing him look away from him. Donna knew Valerie was still there; she had been in and out of her own bedroom and knew they had gone into his room. She hadn't heard Valerie leave and it wasn't odd for her to spend the night. She continued to look at him sadly.

He took a deep breath, "Well…get some ice on it." He wanted to tell her to let him know if she needed anything but having Donna walk in or interrupt them was not something he would ever want. David gave her one last small awkward smile and moved back into the hallway returning to the bathroom. David shook his head as the feeling of guilt came over him again. He swallowed hard leaving the bathroom, grabbing the cordless phone, returning back into the bathroom this time closing the door behind him. He dialed Steve, he knew exactly what Steve would say and he needed a push in the right direction. Someone from the fraternity house answered but said Steve wasn't there. David also knew even if he was or got home shortly, he would never get the message anyway. Next he dialed Brandon.

"Come on Brandon…pick up." He whispered impatiently. "Damn it." He murmured. Of course Kelly and Brandon wouldn't answer, they had the Walsh house to themselves and he knew Kelly and Brandon would soon be leaving each other so they probably were busy spending time together.

David thought to himself, he noticed Kelly or Donna had written Brenda on the speed dial. He wasn't sure what time it was but without too much thought he hit 4 on the speed dial and listened as the phone began ringing.

Dylan moved slightly hearing the phone ring. After several rings he opened his eyes and groaned softly, He looked over at the clock then at Brenda who had moved from his embrace and seemed to be still deeply asleep.

"Hello?" he said in a raspy voice still half asleep.

"Thank God Dylan man, you picked up." David sighed relieved.

"Silver?" Dylan sat up slightly trying not to disturb Brenda. "Do you know what time it is here…it's" Dylan squinted looking at the clock, "almost 3 in the morning."

"I am sorry man, I really just need your help, ok so I have Valerie in my room right now, about to have sex with her and…" he spoke rushed and quietly.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Wait…you seriously woke me up for sex advice?" Dylan interrupted.

"Yes, I really need you to just tell me to have sex with Valerie."

"Have sex with Valerie." Dylan murmured as he exhaled rubbing his hand down the side of his face.

"Come on Dylan, I tried calling Steve, I tried calling Brandon…I really need advice."

Dylan exhaled looking over at Brenda who stirred a little, moving to her opposite side.

"Ok…ok…hold on." Dylan slowly got up and walked into the living room so he wouldn't wake Brenda up. "Ok so Valerie is in your room…then why are you talking to me then?" Dylan was trying to understand why he was even put in this position and why David always felt the need to talk to him about this stuff.

"I don't get it either, here I am about to have sex for the first time with a sexy gorgeous girl, who not to mention is laying in my bed in matching black lace underwear and bra, and I am sitting her feeling guilty, because Donna is here and I keep running into her at the most inconvenient time, then we are having these moments, we look at each other, and its definitely there still. What should I do?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "Being brutally honest right now because its way to late to beat around the bush. Do you want your first time to be with Donna?" Dylan shook his head, "Jesus Silver I sound like chick."

"I would love to have sex with Donna but…"

"She won't." Dylan finished.

"I doubt it, she may say she would but when it came down to it she wouldn't. I have been there so many times."

"Alright David…do you like Valerie? Do you enjoy dating her and so on?" Dylan rubbed his eyes; he could not believe he was doing this right now.

"Yeah, Val is great. She is fun, beautiful and sexy and…"

Dylan interrupted, "And she is ready now…so if you're ready now, get your ass off the phone and go give that girl what she has been waiting for. Stop thinking so damn much and just do it already." Dylan came out and said it. "Why are you feeling guilty anyway, you're not with Donna and honestly Silver, how is she even going to know?"

David nodded, "You're right…you are totally right." he shrugged sweetly.

"Did you say, matching black lace?" Dylan smirked.

David breathed out, "God yes…you have no idea."

Dylan smiled, "Go…don't leave a girl in your bed in her underwear…bye."

David laughed lightly, "Goodnight…oh and Dylan…thanks."

"Yep…apparently that's what I am here for. Why I have no idea." Dylan said worn out from the short talk he was forced into.

Dylan shook his head as he clicked off the cordless phone walking back to his bedroom, crawling back into bed and cuddling up with _his _girlfriend, who he had finally been able to have sex with himself...twice.

David smiled opening the medicine cabinet again this time taking 2 condoms of the box. He opened the bathroom door and jumped at the sight of Donna. "Oh sorry." he smiled noticing they both jumped.

Donna smiled back and shook her head, "Me too." They stared at each other and as Donna looked down she noticed David holding the condoms with his fingers. David noticed her face change and realized what she saw. He quickly moved them subtly behind his back. "Donna…" David said softly not quite sure what to say.

Donna played it off, even though it was obvious she was upset, she shook her head, "Well…good night." she said quickly moving to the side so David could get by her.

David nodded sadly moving out of the way. He turned around and made eye contact with her one last time before she closed the door noticing the tears that started to form.

David sighed looking down at the condoms feeling horrible, he headed to his bedroom. _Yeah how is she going to know anyway_, he thought. He shook his head opening the door slowly seeing Valerie lean up to her elbows still laying in the same spot, "What took you so long?" she pouted.

David gave her a smile small and looked down before meeting her stare, "Just had to search for them." He lied.

_Ok finally an update. Hope you liked it. Do you think David is going to do it now? Why am I playing around with poor David and Donna in my fics right now lol I don't mean too. I have to admit it's easy to mess with a couple that was the only one out of the royal couples to actually get a happy ending. Maybe its bitterness, anyway please review, I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I tend to change that. I hope you liked it and it shouldn't be as long for the next update also. I thought I would get to K/B saying goodbye and Dylan and Toni in this one but it just dragged a bit and got too long, so it will be in the next one for sure. Alright, let me know you are still reading and praise is always appreciated haha ;P_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Take Me With You**

Brandon shifted to his side and reached for Kelly. He opened one eye and let out a groan not feeling her there. He lifted his head slowly and saw her look up from packing up her overnight bag. "Uhh." he groaned again, "Why are you dressed? It's not really morning…all the clocks in the world are wrong." Brandon said with a sexy smile as he sat up.

Kelly laughed lightly, "Nice try…I got to go, I have to swing by campus and turn in a paper and I have to finish packing, my flight leaves pretty early tomorrow."

Brandon took a deep breath and watched her continue to shove clothes into her bag. Kelly started to look around the room. "What cha looking for?" Brandon said seductively.

Kelly leaned up and looked at him. She gave him a small smile putting her hands on her hips, "My underwear." she nodded, pursing her lips together.

Brandon's smile grew as he reached down under the covers, pulling up the red lace panties swinging them on his index finger. "These underwear?"

Kelly shook her head leaning in and attempting to grab them. Brandon pulled them back quickly. Kelly sighed with a smile, " Honey…I really got to go."

Brandon nodded, "Ok…fine, leave me unsatisfied." he held them out again.

Kelly reached for them again and this time Brandon wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her in as he brought her on top of him. They kissed deeply for several seconds and Kelly moaned softly as she pulled away, "Better?" she said in a baby voice.

"Almost." Brandon said with a smile leaning in and kissing her again. He softly glided his tongue against hers moving his hand to the back of her head. Brandon moved both hands firmly down her back, stopping at her butt and giving it a gentle squeeze. "closer." he whispered.

Kelly pulled away and laughed, "You want to make me late don't you?" she joked as Brandon moved his kisses down her neck.

"Ummmm yeah." he said nodding his head.

Kelly sighed with a smile, she ran her fingers through his hair looking down at him. They got lost in each others eyes for a moment as they turned serious. Kelly took a deep breath, "I love you Brandon."

"I love you." Brandon tilted his head to the side running his hand through her hair and keeping it on the side of her head. "I know you have to go, I am just going to miss you that's all." Brandon said sincerely.

Kelly tilted her head too, "Me too." she leaned down and gave him a lasting long peck.

Brandon spanked her on the butt, "Alright…get out of here. I'll call you later."

Kelly gave him a nod and started to push herself up. She looked down at him and looked into his crystal blue eyes. He gave her a sad smile and widened his eyes, "Oh Kel…Wait a second…I was going to wait until later but just in case Donna and David and whoever else is hanging out tonight…" Brandon sat up and reached into his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a velvet black box that had a neat red bow wrapped around it. He held it out to her with a shy smile, "Merry Christmas Kel."

Kelly sighed touched looking down at it and then back at him, "What did you do, Christmas is a week away."

"I know, but since we will be spending Christmas apart, I wanted to be here when you opened it. Oh and a card." He smiled at her.

Kelly ran her finger along the flap taking out the card. She pulled it out and smiled reading the front, "To my love…" she opened it, "Merry Christmas Baby…Kel, I have wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you and I haven't wanted to stop since. You are the most beautiful woman I know. I wanted to get you something special to show you how much I love you on our first Christmas together as a couple. And too many more to come. With love always, Brandon." Kelly looked up at him and smiled, "You are so sweet."

Kelly beamed happily. She took the gift and gave him a small smile as she started to pull the bow off. She carefully pulled the box open and in it laid a beautiful silver bracelet. "Brandon." She breathed out, "It's beautiful." Kelly took it out of the box and admired it. Brandon reached over and undid the clasp putting it on her wrist. She looked at it on her wrist and looked up at him. She gently set her hand on his face and leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love it." She said lingering close to him.

"I am glad." Brandon said sweetly.

The two looked at each other in silence. Kelly gave him a naughty smile tossing the box to the side and leaning in again to kiss him. This time she pressed her body against him forcing him to lie down. As they kissed passionately Brandon smiled mid kiss, "I thought you were going to be late."

Kelly smiled devilishly, "I was but now I have to give you your gift." She straddled him and kissed him again.

Brandon groaned with his eyes closed, "I love the holidays." He said playfully, taking his hand to the back of her head, placing his other on her thigh and deeply kissing her back.

**

Donna moved her fingers through her hair as she shuffled sleepily out into the living room. She began to make coffee as she heard David's bedroom door open. Within a second Valerie came out, "Good morning Donna." Valerie said chipper.

Donna turned and gave her a fake smile, "Morning," she said short turning back around continuing to make coffee with a roll of her eyes.

"I am off to school; I will probably see you later though." Valerie continued her chipper mood opening the back door. "Have an amazing day." Valerie said with a smile, closing the door behind her.

Donna rolled her eyes again and mimicked, _have an amazing day_, tilting her head back and forth making fun of her. Donna made a disgusted face taking her finger and placing it almost in her mouth pretending to gag herself. She hit start on the coffee maker and turned resting her back against the counter. "Tramp." She mumbled crossing her arms. Her attention turned toward the hallway as loud music blared from David's room. Donna sighed heavily through her nose as the words…finally…it's happened to me, blasted through the house.

Donna stomped off into the hallway and glanced into David's room, he was getting dressed, moving around his room, dancing happily.

"Grrrr." Donna shook her head, stomping into her bedroom slamming the door.

**

Dylan stood at the counter in the quad waiting for his change. As the student handed it over he dumped it into the tip jar they had out. He felt hands wrap around his eyes.

Dylan smiled recognizing the perfume instantly, "Ahhhh…Brenda?" he said pretending to be unsure.

Brenda let go as he turned around and smiled, "You better say that." She said with a smile.

Dylan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I knew it was you…"

"Probably because you felt my belly hit your back before my hands got there, it was either me or a whale."

Dylan shook his head, "That was actually my next guess." He joked.

Brenda gave him a dirty look as he grabbed his coffee wrapping his arm around her, "I am only kidding Bren…I recognize your scent from a mile away." He leaned in and took a whiff of her hair.

"Oh and now I smell…" she gave him a hard time.

Dylan laughed, "Bren…you are driving me crazy." He concluded playfully. "Plus how am I supposed to keep you barefoot and pregnant if you get so down on yourself with the first one." Dylan raised an eyebrow.

Brenda looked at him shocked and terrified, "Ok…let's get through this one first huh, what's gotten into you? You're smiling, you're making jokes and you're talking long term commitment..." Dylan laughed, "You are scaring me." Brenda joked as they moved to a near by table. They sat down next to each other and Brenda leaned in looking at him, "What's up with you?"

Dylan kept his smile as he shook his head, "Am I that moody all the time? I am in a good mood." Dylan leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I am happy, I am in love with you…and I haven't had sex in months and have gotten it three times in the past 24 hours." Dylan raised his eyebrow as he leaned out from her.

Brenda chuckled, "Ah I see, the truth comes out." She shook her head playfully taking a sip of her water. "What about Toni? Any idea what you are going to say to her?" Brenda turned serious.

Dylan shook his head slowly, "I don't know."

Brenda cleared her throat, "Well, you better think about it soon…because she is coming this way."

Dylan sighed and didn't turn around, he didn't want to make it obvious. She approached them cautiously.

"Hi." She said sweetly as she stood next to the table. She smiled at Brenda and then at Dylan realizing they had obviously made up. "Can I sit down?"

Brenda nodded nicely moving her bag off the chair so she could sit across from them.

Dylan sat quiet at first, letting Brenda make small talk with her. And then he just decided to ask, "Toni…do you know who Jack McKay is?"

Toni looked down nervously, "Your father?" she looked up at him looking guilty.

**

Kelly was moving around her room, folding clothes and packing them in her suitcase. She heard the back door open, "Donna…is that you?"

"Yeah." She breathed out leaning against the door frame looking in at Kelly.

"What's wrong?" Kelly noticed her sad face from a mile away.

Donna sighed and walked into Kelly's room and flopped down on the bed onto her stomach , "I don't know…I am in a funk I guess, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Can I come with you?" Donna whined.

Kelly tilted her head, "You don't want to celebrate your birthday or Christmas with your family?"

Donna looked at her sadly, "I do…I just want to get out of here for a little while."

The backdoor opened again and both Kelly and Donna looked toward the hallway as they heard the sound of giggling getting closer to them. Valerie and David danced past Kelly's room kissing all the way to his bedroom. They were so enthralled with each other that they didn't pay attention or notice Kelly or Donna on their way past. Kelly shook her head and walked to her door, "Eww get a room." She joked.

"We have one thank you." Valerie called out as David's bedroom door closed.

Kelly shook her head and closed hers as well.

"That's why I want to go Kel. I don't think I can sit here alone in this apartment with them. I mean you are going to be spending Christmas with Brenda and Dylan and the agency paid for your hotel for before. Can't I just tag along?"

Kelly looked sadly at her friend, "Of course you can Don, but going away for Christmas isn't going to make Val and David disappear." Kelly sat on her bed and rested her hand on Donna, "I know you love him…but you guys want different things, you need to try to move on."

Donna looked at Kelly with tears in her eyes, "I know…it's just that…I know we still love each other and it just seems so stupid that we aren't together because I won't have sex with him…and now he is sleeping with her. I even told him I would because I didn't want to lose him."

Kelly shook her head, "Donna…that's not you. You would never throw away all your beliefs to keep a guy. That never works anyway, maybe sex wouldn't be the issue but something else would…and you don't know if they are having sex."

"Well they did last night." Donna sat up.

"How do you know?" Kelly looked at her curiously.

"I ran into him coming out of the bathroom with condoms in his hand. Then this morning he was overly happy and playing music."

Kelly smirked, "Oh come on Donna, David always plays music and getting condoms doesn't mean anything. Boys start carrying around condoms when they are like 15...I think its wishful thinking."

"Maybe…but do they leave a girl in the bedroom and go to the bathroom in their boxers to get them?" Donna looked at her knowingly.

Kelly took a deep breath and rubbed down her shoulder, "Go pack…I am sure Brenda and Dylan won't care if we add one more for Christmas.

Donna gave her a small smile, "Thanks Kel."

Kelly nodded her head as she watched Donna leave her bedroom. She understood, Kelly wouldn't want to stick around alone and watch Brandon if the roles were reversed. She continued packing, tomorrow was a big day, she was excited for her shoot and to hang out with Brenda but not excited to leave Brandon.

_Please review! Were you surprised David and Valerie went through with it? Thanks for reading, more updates to come._


	26. A note to Fans

Hi guys! I have recently started writing again. Thank you for being patient. I hope to update all my stories soon. I wanted to ask a favor too. I have started a new story called Hopeless. It's twilight though, all human totally not like the books at all. I picked it because the characters fit the vision more than 90210. If you guys could check it out though. I would appreciate it. It's actually intended to be a real novel hopefully. So even the descriptions are very non Twilight. So maybe if you have time you could check it out even if you are not a twilight fan. I would love to know what my long time fans think of it. Thanks again and stay tuned for more updates to all my stories. Thanks for hanging in there.

Nicole


End file.
